The Keeper of 221B Baker Street
by MissLadyMB
Summary: There is a new member of Sherlock's inner circle-the housekeeper. American Isabell 'Mae' Mayson is just as unique and rare of a character as her boss. She may be the one person who understands him. Will she get under his skin and chip away at his concrete heart? But Mae's secret past and enemies may find her before Sherlock and John can find out who she really is. COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

_Dear Readers,_

_In this fan fiction, I am writing in script format, eliminating most of the fluff and fillers. I enjoy the challenge of telling the story with dialogue and straightforward scenes rather than using inner thoughts and personal narratives. This is obviously not under any time restraints like an actual television script, and having that freedom, I do go long on the scenes. The insights into how Sherlock's mind works and his use of technology really are what make writing this_ fan_ fiction a pleasurable pastime for me. If only I could do this for a living. *sighs*  
_

_I will tell you that I am introducing a new character into Sherlock's inner circle. Her name is Isabell 'Mae' Mayson. I will have scenes of the basic interaction of this new character with Sherlock and others, and, of course, add a touch of mystery, danger, and chemistry. Hopefully, I will establish her, with your approval, into this wonderful world that the BBC has created for us in this modern-day version of Sherlock Holmes. _

_I hope you enjoy Mae, as much as I enjoyed creating her._

_– MissLadyMB_

**This Fan Fiction is COMPLETE, OFFICIALLY ENDING at the end of PART 19, but I may add follow-up parts after, just for fun. REVIEWS will encourage me to add more!**

* * *

_**Common Screenplay Abbreviations:**_

_**INT.** = Interior **EXT.** = Exterior **P.O.V.** = Point of View **O.C.** = Off Camera **V.O.** = Voice Over _

* * *

**PART 01: INT. SMALL NEBRASKA TOWN ROADSIDE BAR – NIGHT**

_The bar is quiet with only a few patrons playing pool in the lighted game room. In the far dim corner of the main area, a LONE MAN sits at a round table. _

_He is in his late sixties, white haired and fit. Distinguished looking in business casual clothes and waist jacket, he has the appearance of not being the sort to come into this type of establishment. He pulls from his jacket's pocket a track phone and places it slowly on the table then picks up the half-full glass and downs the liquor quickly._

_Inhaling deeply, he exhales slowly, and picks up the phone and punches in a number. His hand is shaking. He waits for the pick-up._

**LONE MAN  
**Mel, its Dad. (listens for two beats) No, no, I'm all right. I'm safe, but I need you to listen carefully. I sent you a key. Did you get it? (waits for answer) Good.

_He pauses as the waitress stops by to pick up the empty glass and replace it with a full one. She smiles sweetly at him. She leaves._

**LONE MAN  
**(continuing)  
I'm here. No, listen, Honey, the key is to a locker at the Y. In it is everything you need for where you are going next. Cash, identity, phones . . . (listens and nods) Yes, destroy the one you have after we talk. Now, only six months there, lowest profile and job, and then you'll move again with another identity. It will be abroad and God willing, it will be the last time.

_He continues to listen, closing his eyes as if to soak in her voice. Opening them again, he switches the phone to the other ear. _

**LONE MAN  
**(tone very serious)  
Mel, listen carefully. There are specific instructions, follow them exactly. Promise me. My life and yours will depend upon it. When you get to this last destination, there will be another key and secure box. There is a name. Get close to him somehow. (listens and he smirks) No, no. . .don't panic, just friends, Mel. He will be your insurance plan. You will understand. (listens) What . . . yes, I am going into hiding too. This will be the last we talk for a long time, Honey. (two beats) No, there is no other way. I know, it's hard for me too. Please, be strong, like you were for your mom in her last years. I need you to be that way again.

_The LONE MAN wipes moisture from eyes with beverage napkin as he listens._

**LONE MAN  
**You'll see me again. I promise. (listens, nods with a feeble smile forming) It's a date . . . our favorite place, under the stars with a bonfire, hot dogs, the works. (voice breaking) Mel, I have to go now. My flight is about to board. (listens) No, no, you wouldn't hear the planes taking off. I'm way in back in an airport bar, far from my gate. That's why I need to get going.

_Tears are falling freely and he struggles to control his emotions._

**LONE MAN  
**(nodding)  
Yes, I remember, no good-byes just see you laters. I really got to go, Honey. I love you. (pauses and then quickly adds) Mel, you're very special, just like your mother. Don't ever change. Okay, now . . . see you later.

_He flips the phone shut and wipes the tears on his face with the back of his sleeve, taking in a deep, cleansing sigh, obviously relieved that the call was finished. _

_Standing, he picks up the glass and downs its entire contents and puts the glass back on the table, catching the attention of the waitress. He reaches into his pants pocket, pulls out a huge wad of 100-dollar bills, and stuffs it into the empty glass. The waitress' hands fly up to her mouth to suppress a gasp. He smiles at her reaction, confirming that the money was for her. _

**LONE MAN  
**(raised voice)  
For your little boy.

_Before she could react, he makes for the door and notices her glistening eyes following him out; she is speechless but is able mouth a 'thank you'. He nods at her and exits.  
_

* * *

**PART 01B: EXT. SMALL NEBRASKA TOWN ROADSIDE BAR – NIGHT**

_Outside in the night, the LONE MAN looks up and down the dark, street. It is completely deserted. Noticing a grated street gutter, he pulls out the track phone and throws it down it. It hits the bottom. _

_A block away, he reaches his vehicle, an early rusted-out 90s model, parked in an abandoned gas station; he opens the back passenger door and gets in. From inside the back seat's center storage panel, he pulls out a small remote control stick, visible wires can be seen leading to the trunk. Flipping a leaver, a green flashes, and he places his thumb on the raised button at the top. _

_Taking in a series of deep breaths and releasing them rapidly, he closes his eye._

**LONE MAN  
**(slowly pressing down on button)  
Forgive me, Melanie. I love you.

_The entire vehicle explodes into a massive plume of flames, debris and black smoke. _


	2. Part 2

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 02: INT. 221B BAKER STREET - ENTRYWAY - DAY**

_SHERLOCK Holmes enters the main door followed by Dr. JOHN Watson. SHERLOCK pauses in front of the stairway and starts to unwrap his scarf. _

**MRS. HUDSON (O.C.)  
**(raised voice)  
Oh boys, is that you? Do come in and meet your new neighbor. (more excited) She's from America!

_Both men look at each other and SHERLOCK shakes his head._

**SHERLOCK  
**(raised voice)  
No time, Mrs. Hudson! (voice lowered, taking the first steps up the stairs) Come on, John.

_JOHN grabs the back of his long coat and draws him back._

**JOHN  
**A few minutes will not kill you.

**SHERLOCK  
**(agitated)  
Your need to be sociable might.

_The two men go up the hallway, into MRS. HUDSON residence with JOHN leading the way. _

_Entering the living area, MRS. HUDSON is standing over a center table, placing emptied teacups on a tray. In a padded armchair, a woman sits; her back is to the men who just walked in._

_MRS. HUDSON looks up and her face lights up._

**MRS. HUDSON  
**Here they are!

**JOHN**  
Ah, Mrs. Hudson, who do you have here?

_The WOMAN in the chair twists her upper body around to get a quick look. A warm smile immediately forms on her face._

_Description of WOMAN: Youthful looking, tall, 5 feet 9 inches, long dark brown hair, oval face, clear complexion, smooth full lips, and very light make-up. Oblong eyeglasses cannot distract from her large hazel-green eyes. She is of a healthy weight with pleasing curves. Overall, not a beauty but very becoming and lady-like. She is wearing a layered, chocolate maxi-skirt with pockets, a flattering, ivory short-sleeved blouse with lace trim, and brown flats._

_The woman rises from the chair and turns to the two men with pretty smile still showing. She outstretches her hand to the nearest, which is JOHN._

**WOMAN  
**(soft spoken)  
Dr. Watson (looking at Sherlock) and Mr. Holmes. I heard some unbelievable stories about you two.

**JOHN  
**(vigorously taking her hand and shaking it)  
John, please, and him, (thumbing towards Sherlock) un-neighborly. (beat) How did you know I was Watson?

_SHERLOCK, is alerted and looks to the WOMAN to answer. He notices her faintly grimacing as JOHN releases her hand._

**WOMAN  
**Oh, the voice that said 'John' was on his way upstairs. You were the one who said it would only take a few minutes, and when I heard you speak to Martha, I knew you had to be Dr. Watson.

**SHERLOCK  
**(interest peaked)  
From that chair (nodding at the chair), over Mrs. Hudson's chatter, you heard us?

_The WOMAN's mouth curls up and nods.  
_

**JOHN  
**First time in London . . . um . . . Miss . . .

**MRS. HUDSON  
**Oh, my manners . . . John, Sherlock, Miss Isabell Mayson.

**MAE  
**Call me, Mae, please. And yes, on a work Visa. I'm so excited to be here.

**JOHN  
**Mae? From your last name. That's different. I would think Bell.

**MAE  
**It was Izzy for the longest time, and I never liked it. But since nicknames are easier to remember, Mae seemed like a good alternative.

**JOHN  
**(leaning closer to her)  
Well then, Mae, I don't want you to forget me so why don't you give me one.

**SHERLOCK  
**(short snort)  
Watts is catchy.

_Both MAE and JOHN turn towards SHERLOCK; his hands are in his coat's pockets and he wears a smirk on his face. JOHN scowls at him. It is obvious he doesn't like the name suggestion._

**MAE  
**I agree.

**JOHN  
**(appalled)  
Hold on! Sherlock!

_SHERLOCK lets out a short chuckle. MAE's hand touches JOHN's upper arm to get his attention back to her._

**MAE  
**I agree to give you a nickname. How about, Doc?

_JOHN nods and is visibly relieved._

**MAE  
**(turning to Sherlock)  
And how about you, Mr. Holmes? Do you have a nickname?

**SHERLOCK  
**Too many to count. I would prefer not to add—

**JOHN  
**(interrupting)  
He likes, Sherley. (beat) Yes, definitely Sherley.

_SHERLOCK's head tilts towards JOHN to show the annoyance written on his face._

**SHERLOCK  
**(calmly)  
Um . . . no, try again.

**MAE  
**(looking at Sherlock)  
Even I wouldn't do that to you. I can tell you need a less casual address. I'll think of something. (holding out hand to him) Until then, pleased to meet you, Mr. Holmes.

_SHERLOCK takes his hand out of his pocket and take her hand into his. He doesn't shake it; instead he turns her hand over and fingers the palm's smoothness, and noting the healing calluses, faded nicks and barely visible scars on her wrists and fingertips._

**SHERLOCK  
**What's a commonplace PA doing here in London? Not many employers would bother with a work Visa and relocation of an ordinary office assistant.

_MAE slowly draws her hand from SHERLOCK's hold and adjusting her eyeglasses more up on her nose. She is unaffected by his slightly accusatory tone._

**MAE  
**You're right. The opportunity came and I took it. I had some money saved to get me out here. The job doesn't even pay all that well, (switching to a more positive tone) but I get to do the something I really enjoy.

**SHERLOCK  
**Reading, judging by the strength of your specs and the discolored nose guards. But not much into non-fiction. You read mostly fluff fiction with happy endings and the hero saving the heroine and them riding off into the sunset together. Contented to see life unrealistically than face reality making you an impractical dreamer and (glancing at John) restrained socially.

_MAE doesn't seem bothered by SHERLOCK's assertions. Instead, she takes off her glasses, and flips them around to examine the guards closely. _

**MAE  
**Hum . . . I never noticed that before. Eww.

_MAE tries to rub some dirt off the guards. Both men are noticing her face without the glasses on. She looks even more youthful and fresh._

**JOHN  
**Um . . . what will you be doing, Mae?

_MAE puts her glasses back on quickly and addresses JOHN's question with excitement in her voice._

**MAE  
**The British Library is converting their large collection of rare books into digital media. I will be doing a lot of reading, (glancing at Sherlock with a slight smile) researching the authors and writing up bio's and summaries. Many will become part of Project Gutenberg.

_Anticipating JOHN's question, SHERLOCK answers._

**SHERLOCK  
**(addressing John)  
Project Gutenberg is a non-profit online e-book depository of published works that are no longer under copyright restrictions. Typically, a publication where the author has been deceased for over seventy-five years is considered public domain. The site converts these works into digital files for anyone to download at no costs.

**MAE  
**With the library just blocks away on Euston, I can walk to work when needed, but the best part is that I can do most of the job remotely and won't have the boss looking over my shoulder.

_MAE suddenly remembering something and her face takes on a baffled look. _

**MAE  
**(looking at Sherlock)  
Did you say something about me being unrealistic . . . a dreamer? I'm curious, why even bring these up?

**JOHN  
**Mae, don't encourage him. Mrs. Hudson and I would like for you to stick around.

**MAE  
**(beaming)  
That's so nice of you to say. But don't worry about me, I handle my critics well.

_SHERLOCK, looking at her, a little taken aback at her placidness. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(clearing throat)  
Unrealistic and impractical . . . both flaws. The tour brochures, in your bag there, (nodding towards the purse lying on the side of the armchair) look to be of palaces and castle ruins, which supports this fantasy for knights and chivalry. The paperback also in your bag, Gaskell's _North &amp; South_, alerts me that you are a fan of English woman authors. In saying that, it would be likely that you are a period drama junkie, establishing characters like Mr. Darcy as your ideal man. You drift off into a simpler time and era, with BBC programming as your most watched channel on the telly. The romance you have built up in your mind of old British culture is why you are leaving your homeland and taking an unsponsored position with low compensation.

**MAE  
**(calmly nodding in agreement)  
It's true, I'm a dreamer. But Mr. Darcy, is way over rated and boring. Now, Mr. Rochester is more my type. Mysterious and dark, and passionate for his Jane Eyre. As for TV, I don't watch much but when I do, it is period dramas. (short laugh) So, junkie, seems appropriate. But you are wrong about the reason I came to Britain. My mom was British, and through her, I've come to love it and feel naturally drawn here.

_SHERLOCK's brow rises at her admission._

**JOHN  
**(frowning)  
Wait . . . who's Mr. Rochester?

**SHERLOCK  
**(head snaps to John)  
Read the book. (head snaps back to Mae) But, you agree, indulgence in idle imagining is a flaw?

**MAE  
**(laughing lightly)  
I think it is more of an addiction than anything. Mom use to tell me to always keep things sweet and simple, and run from the sour and complicated. I guess daydreaming is my way to escape from it all. But what are the comparisons? Youth escape with endless hours of video games and TV. Adults with substance abuse and immorality of all sorts. I like to dream silly dreams and think happy thoughts. (smiling at John) Not bad addictions to have, right, Doc?

**JOHN  
**(nodding enthusiastically, nudging Sherlock)  
She's got you there, Sherley.

_SHERLOCK could not help but grin at JOHN's humorous stab, and give MAE a rare, impressed, look. _

**MAE  
**I'm curious what other flaws do you detect in me, Mr. Holmes.

**JOHN  
**Um . . . Mae, again, you may not want to ask—

**SHERLOCK  
**On the surface, you are obviously accident-prone in the kitchen.

_Whoosh! Zooming in on subjects of SHERLOCK's dialogue. _

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**Faded burns on your wrist and arm, and just removed plaster on your right thumb should have avoiding any area with sharp knives and a stove. Your grip is light, indicating that dropping objects with smooth surfaces is common; when wet, even more so. Paper plates, cups and plastic containers would be advisable around you. You are religiously kind and bite your lower lip often to hold back what you really want to say to keep the peace and not offend, leading to pent up frustrations and fuming, most likely resulting in involuntary eruptions of female emotions and the throwing of items. The cat hair on the bottom front of your skirt is the length and color of the stray Mrs. Hudson feeds. The dirt and dust all around the hem shows that the skirt fanned out on the ground as you knelt down to stroke it. Your reward, it clawing you, there, by your elbow.

_Back to SHERLOCK._

**SHERLOCK  
**(passively, staring at Mae)  
The lost dog flyer protruding from your skirt's pocket, you removed from the post about a block away from here, shows you have empathy for its owners and bolsters your compassion for the four-legged kind. In your benevolence, you mean to go out later on your own to search for the dog, but I can tell you that your time and efforts will be wasted.

**MAE  
**(eyes widening)  
How did you know I was going to go out. . . wait, wasted? Why?

**SHERLOCK  
**Do you want to hear the truth or a happy ending?

**MAE  
**(sadly with eyes downcast)  
Oh . . . neither, I guess. (pulling flyer slowly from pocket) But you are wrong, Mr. Holmes. Kindness will never be a flaw. An inconvenience, perhaps, or even a weakness, but never a flaw. (handing the flyer over to Sherlock) If you could call the owners and tell them what happened, I would appreciate it.

_SHERLOCK stares intently at MAE, and her soft, kind eyes raise and lock on his. A silent regard or understanding seems to be passing between them. _

_Absently, SHERLOCK takes the flyer, only to have it snatched away by JOHN. This breaks MAE's eye contact and she turns her head to JOHN. Not SHERLOCK. His eyes are still on the woman before him; his forehead furrows a bit._

**JOHN  
**(speaking quickly)  
I'll do that. He tends to go into too much detail and, well, doesn't do sympathy well.

**MAE  
**Of course, thank you, Doc. You are probably the best man in breaking bad news to people. (turning to Sherlock) Is there anything else, Mr. Holmes?

_JOHN grins at SHERLOCK, obviously liking being called 'best man' for once. SHERLOCK still focused on MAE, opens his mouth to continue but stops himself and his mouth clamps shut, and shakes his head. JOHN sees this and his grin fades to disbelief._

_After a moment to recover, JOHN turns to MAE._

**JOHN  
**Speaking of kindness not being a flaw but inconvenience, which we will gladly take on, if you need help moving, both of us will be available. (putting emphasis on the words 'we' and 'both')

**SHERLOCK  
**(looking mildly surprised)  
We will?

**JOHN  
**Yes, we will!

**MRS. HUDSON  
**(excitedly)  
Oh, she is going to stay here, Sherlock. Mae is going to be your upstairs neighbor. (looking at John) And, John, if you could clear out the rest of your belongings.

**JOHN  
**Of course, Mrs. Hudson. (looking at Mae) Not the flat on the other side of the shop, then?

**MAE  
**(shaking her head)  
I was having lunch at the shop and ran into Martha. We got to chatting, about this and that and I almost missed my appointment to view the apartment. I asked her if she would like to come with me. We both agree it is way too large and expensive for my needs. Martha saw how disappointed I was and she knew already that I was looking to get a second job, so she offered. She agreed to let me stay, rent free and in exchange, I'll keep things clean and tidy. (looking at Sherlock) Of course, I will only enter your space with your permission. I'm a hard worker, Mr. Holmes, highly organized and resourceful. I do enjoy cooking but if you feel that it would be unsafe—

**JOHN  
**(jumping in quickly)  
He gives you permission! (digging into pocket) Here take my key and get a copy made. Freely come and go whenever you want. (speaking defiantly) And, he will add to Mrs. Hudson's offer and give you a salary for your help. How about a hundred a week. (looking at Sherlock with a soured expression) No, better make it two. Two hundred a week!

_MAE's face lights up, while nodding enthusiastically. She takes the key from JOHN._

**SHERLOCK  
**I have no say in this matter?

**JOHN  
**No, you don't! The place is in utter chaos since I left and, you are domestically incompetent in . . . everything. On top of that, you took advantage of poor, Mrs. Hudson, here. You'll probably do the same to Mae, so she might as well get paid for it. (smiling at Mae) But, I think she will do just fine. She seems, well, more tolerant.

**MRS. HUDSON  
**He's right you know, Sherlock. I'm not your—

**SHERLOCK  
**(interrupting)  
Noted, Mrs. Hudson. Moving on. (turning to address Mae) Where are you from?

**MAE  
**Kohler, Wisconsin.

**SHERLOCK  
**Of course. Your accent is thicker. I should have known. Grew up there?

**JOHN  
**(shocked)  
You didn't know for sure?

**MAE  
**Wisconsin Dells. Accent? Do I really have a Wisconsin accent on top of my American one?

_SHERLOCK nods but does not elaborate._

**MAE  
**Is it certain words or pronunciations that you pick up—

**SHERLOCK  
**Your age?

**JOHN  
**(gasping)  
Now, hold on! You mean to say you don't know her age either?

**MRS. HUDSON  
**(scolding)  
Sherlock! Watch your manners . . . you know American women are touchy about that. (turning to Mae) But you're just lovely, Dear. Lovely.

**MAE  
**(smiling appreciatively at Mrs. Hudson)  
Thank you, Martha, but I don't mind. (turning to face Sherlock) If you guess, I won't be offended if you are wrong. Besides, how can anyone possibly know one's age accurately?

_SHERLOCK brow rose and lowered back down._

**JOHN  
**(rolling eyes)  
Here we go. . .

**SHERLOCK  
**Determining age, Miss Mayson, is the most fundamental use of deduction based upon a various number of factors . . .

_And whoosh! Taken to various parts of MAE's body in a rush and it speedily going through transformations in the aging process._

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**. . . the main one being the natural process of ageing including facial lines, sagging, hair loss and greying, and overall condition of the body. You are of some age but your fleshy body doesn't betray it. Vanity then comes into play due in part for the need to render oneself younger by frosting oneself with cosmetics, foul youth creams, and plastic surgery. I detect no such applications, only the daily use of natural coconut oil to moisturize your skin where your pulsations are diffusing its light fragrance, and from the light sheen on the lips, you also use it as gloss.

_Back to SHERLOCK._

**SHERLOCK  
**Then there is the initial human experience of interacting with people.

_Whoosh! Visions of infant girl rapidly going through normal experiences of growing and learning, up to a dark, punked-out, vampish teenager._

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**Absorbing a language, its vocabulary, and basic social skills in infancy up to the rebellious stage of late teens that would give way to knowing approximately what decade from which one was born. The music, television, and trends of that time can give away major clues. I narrowed it down but still cannot pinpoint the period to give an accurate age.

_Back to SHERLOCK. He pauses to make her out more, pressing palms together and holding up to lips. JOHN is stupefied._

**SHERLOCK  
**You've lost a considerable amount of weight and had to replace your entire wardrobe, so you frequent thrift shops and second hand stores, preferring the more feminine in your newly established confidence in your appearance over loyalty to any particular decade. These would certainly tell me your age but there are too many contradictions where you are concern. In saying this, I do not need to guess because by my question, Miss Mayson, it is clear that I don't have the answer. So, I will repeat, what is your age, and add, for Mrs. Hudson, a polite, please.

_A stunned silence followed for a few seconds until MAE broke out of her daze and turned to JOHN._

**MAE  
**(breathlessly)  
Was that some sort of twisted compliment or was he somehow flirting with me?

**JOHN  
**(shaking his head with a grin)  
He flirts, but only with your mind, so it must have been a compliment.

**MAE  
**(thoughtfully)  
Oh, I see. Well, maybe I was the one flirting with his mind.

_SHERLOCK and JOHN both give her questioning looks.  
_

**MAE  
**Tell me, Doc, does your friend like coconuts?

**JOHN  
**(nods with grin forming)  
Loves them! I've seen him devour several Mounds bars in one sitting. (winks at Mae) And with the odor coming from his place, the tropical plug-in air fresheners must have long since expired.

_Broad smiles broke out on all the faces minus one. SHERLOCK crosses his arms on his chest, obviously not amused._

**MAE  
**(cheerfully)  
Well, I'll add them to the shopping list and bake him some Macaroons.

_Taking two steps forward, MAE secures her hand on SHERLOCK's shoulder and raises herself up to whisper in his ear her age. SHERLOCK's brow jerks and the corner of his mouth twitches up, indicating his surprise. JOHN shakes his head in awe._

_Lowering herself, MAE steps back with a pleasant expression on her face. A chink of a spoon, has MAE turning sharply towards MRS. HUDSON, who is behind her._

**MAE  
**Martha, let me help you with that tray. (turns back to John and Sherlock) Please, excuse me.

_MAE moves quickly, not allowing MRS. HUDSON to pick up the tray. As she moves towards the kitchen, she speaks over her shoulder._

**MAE  
**(sweetly)  
It was nice meeting you two. I'll see you later.

**JOHN  
**Yes, you too, Mae.

_SHERLOCK nods once her way and pulls phone out of coat pocket. _

_Typing into search: MANUFACTURERS KOHLER WI, and one company's name is prominent in Eastern Wisconsin. Clicks on link to company's web site._

_JOHN elbows him. SHERLOCK looks up from the phone at him._

**JOHN  
**Martha? Did you know that was Mrs. Hudson's—

**SHERLOCK  
**Yes.

**JOHN  
**Ah. (pauses three beats) So, you really were off, then?

_SHERLOCK looks off to the two women in the kitchen, chatting away, moving about in the kitchen. MAE's musical laughter chimes and soft voice reach the men's ears. Suddenly, a dish is heard shattering on the floor and both men look at each other._

**SHERLOCK  
**Not even close.

_JOHN jaw drops, looking towards the kitchen. SHERLOCK turns on his heel, and moves for the door._

**SHERLOCK  
**(calling over his shoulder)  
When she is done picking up the pieces, tell her I need mousetraps and clean sheets straight away.


	3. Part 3

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 03: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – SHERLOCK'S FLAT – SAME DAY**

_JOHN comes into SHERLOCK's flat to find him surfing the internet. SHERLOCK stays focused on the screen. _

_JOHN looks around at the space. It is a complete, muddled, upheaval of disorganization, piles of books, periodicals, newspapers, and remnants of takeout containers. JOHN sniffs the air and his face scrunches up. He sees from the corner of his eye something scurrying quickly out from under the refrigerator towards the cabinets, then out of sight. _

_In the middle of the living area is a naked male mannequin (anatomically incorrect), with half of its head blown away, and on the center table, a large jar that contains what looks to be a pickled brain. On the wall, police photos of the dead __Moriarty with his brains blow out, autopsy and blood splatter reports, various other items. JOHN does a double take when he notices a photo of John Travolta from 'Staying Alive', and the movie's theme song's lyrics._

**JOHN  
**Well, those will have to go. (nodding towards the gruesome photos on the wall)

_SHERLOCK says nothing, and starts looking under a pile of miscellaneous papers for something. He finds it and JOHN holds in his laughter. It is a half-eaten Mounds bar. SHERLOCK finishes it off._

_JOHN moves more into the room, picking up the mannequin's detached arm and hand. Walking up to the table, JOHN taps SHERLOCK on the shoulder with the mannequin's pointy finger. _

**JOHN  
**So, what was that all about?

**SHERLOCK  
**(absently knocking the hand away)  
What was what about?

**JOHN  
**Mae . . . you not knowing her age.

**SHERLOCK  
**That's right.

**JOHN  
**You really didn't know it!

**SHERLOCK  
**Did I not make that obvious?

_JOHN stands in place and uses the hand to scratch and hard-to-reach spot on his back, soaking in SHERLOCK's confirmation. _

**JOHN  
**Okay, then.

_Tosses the arm off to the side, JOHN moves over to his chair, shoves the mound of items on the cushion off, and drops down on it. He stares at SHERLOCK sitting at the table_

**JOHN  
**How old is she?

**SHERLOCK  
**Older than me (glancing at John from corner of eye) and you.

**JOHN  
**No, you're joking! (shaking his head) I don't believe it.

**SHERLOCK**  
(not bothering to look up)  
Purity is the natural fountain-of-youth, John.

**JOHN**  
Purity? What do you mean?

_SHERLOCK turns to face JOHN. _

**SHERLOCK**  
I didn't know her age because she is an innocent. Sheltered, loved and over protected in her youth, followed by a solitary life as an adult. You can chip away at most walls and see how many layers of unsightly colors it's been covered with, but take a wall that has only been painted once or twice, you have a hard read on your hands. This woman only has a few layers but of likeable shades. With most others, the multi-layers include negative experiences, stress and conflicts. These wear them down, makes rubbish of their minds, no more so than emotional attachments—it takes a toll, mentally and physically. (turning back to screen) Mayson has no baggage, particularly in past relationships, because she has not been in one or one long enough to get fully involved.

**JOHN**  
No relationships? You mean she is a . . .

**SHERLOCK**  
(nodding)  
But as you can see, not because of appearances, it's by choice. Not that she doesn't have confidence or is timid. I'm sure she's dated and hopeful, but her standards are too high. Her attraction is to the non-existent Fabio's of this world making her rather, um. . . selective. This, fortunately, leaves me out.

**JOHN**  
(amazed)  
It's not at all obvious. How can you possibly know?

**SHERLOCK  
**Her unpolluted, guiltless nature, mainly the trait of finding the good in every person she meets. She feeds on positivity, and ignores negativity, which can be quite annoying. She accepts people as they are, without judging, and first impressions of her are always complimentary.

**JOHN  
**(short snort)  
So, she is the direct opposite of you.

**SHERLOCK  
**I have more layers than you can possibly imagine, so yes, you can say that. In sizing her up, even I find her scarcity interesting. There are probably more geniuses in this world than ones like her. You saw how she was with me. She calmly accepted all I had to say without question or heated defense. She even agreed in some of my assertions. Rarely have I met someone who was genuinely compliant and not in the slightest offended by me. (giving John a wink) Remember, no piss-off.

**JOHN**  
(chuckling)  
You can take me off that short list. Didn't take long before I wanted you to piss-off. Longevity is the true measurement. Mind you, I'm including the two years I thought you dead. You at least owe me that.

**SHERLOCK  
**Other than my parents, undoubtedly a record. But she already has two up on you. She cleans and bakes.

**JOHN  
**(smirking)  
You're right there. We'll see if her cooking skills is worth the risk of her being in the kitchen and how she'll handle your 'experiments' in the fridge (looking at the brains) or anywhere else in this cave of horrors.

_Both men laugh and a quiet settled in the room for a bit. SHERLOCK starts to tap his fingers on the table. Then he transfers his tapping to the keyboard. After a few moments, he grunts, catching JOHN's attention. He looks at SHERLOCK and notices that he is bemused and awed at the same time. _

**JOHN**  
What is it?

**SHERLOCK**  
(seriously)  
John, it would be advisable not to mention her on the blog, or to anyone outside our circle.

**JOHN  
**Why is that?

**SHERLOCK**  
(still focused on screen)  
She's in hiding and it could contribute to her sudden disappearance, and possibly her death.

**JOHN  
**(stunned)  
What!

**SHERLOCK  
**Isabell Mayson looks to be an alias. The real identity of the woman we just met no longer exists. Deeply buried, I'm sure, under a series of previous faked identities. The fact that she now is returning to her chosen career is an indication that her enemies have no trace of her.

**JOHN  
**How can you be sure?

**SHERLOCK  
**When a person doesn't want to be found, they take on inconspicuous jobs outside their original career choice. Usually meaning blue collar and labor intensive. There are blisters on her palms and her skin has no indication that it has seen much daylight in the past months. The main source of employment in Kohler is a major plumbing manufacturer. They have late shifts and hire seasonal labor. She wasn't prepared physically for this job because her arm still is sore from all the repetitiveness. Far cry from sitting behind a computer screen and pushing paper.

**JOHN  
**She's now out of danger?

**SHERLOCK  
**No, until her enemies are buried first, there will always be a threat. All it takes is one little sliver of information to surface. She knows this and still is being cautious. That is why she is mostly going to work remotely.

**JOHN  
**(shaking his head)  
It's so hard to believe one like her has enemies.

**SHERLOCK  
**Everything checks out as far as what is documented about her as Isabell Mayson—birth certificate, born in Wisconsin, schools, degree, and even some photos, very poorly taken with her face in each one, suspiciously blurred. Combined with her being forty pounds overweight and the unflattering wardrobe, she easily becomes forgettable. I would say that all these records are professionally falsified. She's an upper Michigander. Growing up in a rural area with plenty of outdoor recreation. There is no way of knowing where she went after Michigan and before Wisconsin.

_SHERLOCK pauses for a moment, becoming very thoughtful. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(continuing)  
Interesting that she was genuinely friendly with you but nervous and uneasy, with me. The tremors in her body and her pulse was racing. The previous renter of the flat she looked at left quickly, breaking the lease. Properly paid off, I imagine. Could be that it was pre-planned to have her reside in that flat. Makes me think that she was purposefully sent this way. My notoriety must have reached the U.S.

**JOHN**  
Becoming the housekeeper couldn't have been pre-planned.

**SHERLOCK  
**No, running into Mrs. Hudson must have been a fortunate break.

**JOHN  
**Becoming your keeper is not what I would consider as fortunate. (Sherlock smirks) But what I don't understand, you said she had no baggage. . . is guilt free.

**SHERLOCK  
**It's nothing that she did, I am sure of that. If anything, it is something she knows or learned.

**JOHN  
**A reluctant witness, then.

**SHERLOCK  
**(perked)  
Yes. . . a witness! Brilliant, John.

_Moving his fingers quickly over to the keyboard, SHERLOCK types in 'WITSEC' into the search engine. SHERLOCK scrolls up and down with the mouse wheel, scanning and clicking on various listings and links. JOHN rises from the chair and moves over to the table to look over SHERLOCK's shoulders._

**JOHN  
**You think she is part of that program?

_SHERLOCK opens another window on the screen and clearly is entering into a confidential domain. Searching under the pile on the table, he pulls out a thumb drive and sticks it into the USB port. Scrolling code and encryptions fills the screen, and SHERLOCK hits the keyboard in a fury of hacking. Within minutes, he gains access into a highly secure database system. He starts scrolling through profiles and photos of witnesses._

**JOHN  
**(flabbergasted – hands fly to the top of his head)  
Tell me that you did not just break into the United States Federal Witness Protection System! My god, do you realize how many lives you hold at your fingertips at this second!

**SHERLOCK  
**(grinning, not taking eyes off screen)  
Good thing I'm one of the good guys.

**JOHN  
**I'll say! Damn, Sherlock!

**SHERLOCK  
**Would it help you to know that ninety-five percent of WITSEC witnesses are criminals ratting on other criminals?

**JOHN  
**No, it doesn't, because there still are the families of those criminals and the five percent!

**SHERLOCK  
**Relax, John, since its start in 71, no one has breached the program.

**JOHN  
**Until you! The FBI or CIA aren't going to come beating down the door anytime soon, are they?

**SHERLOCK  
**Just look innocent and point the finger at the British government . . . and my brother. He is the one who unknowingly gave me access. So, prison time should be minimal. Three to six years max.

**JOHN  
**Twenty to life for your brother.

**SHERLOCK  
**We all must make sacrifices.

_Shaking his head, JOHN's hand nervously goes to his forehead to rub it. SHERLOCK quickly does a search and scans photos of female witnesses of MAE's age group. He comes to the end._

**SHERLOCK  
**(looking troubled)  
Apparently, not part of the program.

_An idea strikes SHERLOCK and he starts a new search._

**SHERLOCK  
**Maybe someone she knows. She's not married, so it can't be a husband, probably her father.

**JOHN  
**No mother, brother or sister?

**SHERLOCK  
**No, she spoke of her mum in the past tense, so she is dead. No, siblings. . .remember, sheltered and loved, equals only child.

**JOHN  
**Oh, yeah. Forgot. (beat) So, probably the Dad. But you don't know what he looks like.

**SHERLOCK  
**(giving him a shrewd look)  
Yes, I do.

**JOHN  
**(rolling eyes while looking over Sherlock's shoulder again)  
Of course, how silly of me to think that you didn't.

_SHERLOCK looks back at the screen as you are taken inside his head again: _

_Mental photo of MAE (full body), beside another photo of a silhouette of a man with big '?' in the middle. Facial characteristic and body features, shadowed with chromosomes, float off of MAE's photo to start building on the opposing photo. Eye color, shape of face, skin color, height, build, Michigander, outdoorsy, etc. SHERLOCK's mind adds some educational guesses for the finishing touches. Finished, a complete composite of what MAE's father should look like. The composite photo is practically the spot-on image of LONE MAN._

_SHERLOCK scans various photos of men, older than sixty. After many minutes of scanning photos, SHERLOCK shakes his head._

**SHERLOCK  
**(sounding a little frustrated)  
Not in the database.

**JOHN  
**Maybe someone who works in the program set her up outside of the program.

**SHERLOCK  
**Just what I was thinking but U.S. employment records are kept from the British government.

_You are back inside SHERLOCK's mind: _

_Mental composite photo of LONE MAN. The image shrinks to a head shot and it moves to the center of an employee security badge. On the badge is the official logos of the United States Department of Justice and the U.S. Marshals Services agency. The name on the badge is obscured. Then you see the LONE MAN wearing the badge, walking the halls as an obvious agent of the division._

_SHERLOCK closes the lid on the laptop, stands and starts pacing the room, thinking while expertly stepping over the weeks of disregard of his space. _

**JOHN  
**So, you're going to take on her case. Find these people and bury them for her.

_Sherlock stopped in the middle of the room, and his face goes blank._

**JOHN  
**(more emphasis)  
Sherlock, you're going to help her, right!

**SHERLOCK  
**(looking at John)  
No.

**JOHN**  
(angrily)  
No! And why, may I ask, not?

**SHERLOCK  
**Whoever set her up to make her disappear did an excellent job in doing it. No social media, no accounts or email, and only a no-thrills track phone attached to her bag. Every scenario, from what I can see, has been considered.

**JOHN  
**But this person who helped her can be found and made to talk.

**SHERLOCK  
**Not if that person cared enough not to become a loose end.

**JOHN  
**(realization crosses his face)  
Do you think he's her dad and he tied up the loose end—himself?

**SHERLOCK  
**It is the most likely scenario.

_JOHN plops down in the seat that SHERLOCK just vacated moments before._

**JOHN  
**Poor Mae. (beat) Think she knows?

**SHERLOCK  
**If you were in his place, would you tell her?

**JOHN  
**Okay, stupid question. So, she's all alone in this world, probably scared and. . . and putting a normal life on hold indefinitely. (anger rising) And you're not going to help her. (sarcastically) What, is her dilemma too dull for you?

_SHERLOCK backs up and slumps himself in the chair behind him. Frowning, he lifts his bum up and pulls out junk previously tossed on the seat. Settling down, SHERLOCK goes into his meditation mode with eyes closed. JOHN waits for an answer and when SHERLOCK doesn't respond, he stands and makes for the door._

**SHERLOCK  
**(eyes opening)  
Where are you going?

**JOHN  
**Oh, piss-off! I'm going to see your brother. He'll help her!

_SHERLOCK's deep authoritative voice stops JOHN short of leaving._

**SHERLOCK  
**You would be wasting your time.

_JOHN looks doubtful. He crosses his arms on his chest, waiting for an explanation._

**SHERLOCK**  
First, if I have nothing to go on, my brother doesn't either. I have to have that sliver of information, remember? Could be as simple as her actual birth date or even her initials. Second, the Dad must have known about us and cleverly placed his daughter under the shelter of our care, John. If she disappears or something happens to her, he knew we would go after her. Quite brilliant in his thinking there. (looking up at John) Let the father's sacrifice become relevant. In the meantime, I can be an eccentric distraction from all her troubles, and you, the overprotective brotherly figure.

_JOHN reluctantly accepts SHERLOCK's logic and nods in agreement._

**JOHN  
**(shaking a finger at him)  
With that being said, you better up your game on trying to be nice to her. You said 'we', and I'll not have her running.

**SHERLOCK  
**Look around you. Do you think I can function well under these deplorable conditions much longer? (thoughtfully) I wouldn't mind trying some of those American dishes. A nice casserole, perhaps. And administrative help, oh, (clapping his hands together) to have a bona fide PA. Do you think she knows transcription?

**JOHN  
**(rolling eyeballs)  
Should have said four hundred. Could be that you'll end up needing her more than she needs you.

**SHERLOCK  
**(scoffing)  
Until I ride up on a white horse with a buff body and flowing head of hair, I am positive my intellectual stability and virtue will stay intact from the reclusive, virtuous keeper of 221B Baker Street.

**JOHN  
**We'll see about that.


	4. Part 4

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 04: INT. 221b BAKER STREET– SHERLOCK'S FLAT – EARLY AFTERNOON**

_MAE slowly makes her way down from the third level where her bedroom is. She is carrying a laundry basket, half way full with clothes. She pauses mid-way to listen._

**MAE  
**(loudly)  
I'm coming!

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(loudly, slightly angered)  
Mayson!

_MAE finishes coming down the stairs, kicking open the door to SHERLOCK's flat, she enters._

_The flat is now transformed—clean, organized and spotless, except for the catch-all table where SHERLOCK sits to work on his laptop, and the main kitchen table, where his makeshift lab is set up. _

_Off to the corner, by the window, a new small pre-fab desk is set up, clearly a woman's domain. The desk is neatly situated, with a laptop computer and large secondary monitor, and several old books, stacked neatly off to the side of the monitor. In front of the desk is a new, swivel office chair._

_Also on the ground, are various stacks of periodicals piled up neatly, organized by subscription, and in chronological order. SHERLOCK is standing by the desk with arms crossed._

_SHERLOCK's arm swings out, with finger pointing to the stacks of magazines._

**SHERLOCK  
**(accusatory tone)  
What is this?

**MAE  
**(putting the basket down, and crossing her arms)  
You said nothing about them.

**SHERLOCK  
**I did too!

**MAE  
**(calmly, shaking her head, hands to hips)  
You said the two tables, the wall above the couch, and the first shelf in the frig for your gross stuff was off limits. The rest was open season.

**SHERLOCK  
**I had them all where I could find them!

**MAE  
**(moving her hands to cross over her chest, speaking rapidly)  
Are you telling me that the discombobulated mountains of over six hundred periodicals scattered throughout your entire apartment was an effective filing system? Besides the disorderly piles, I found tons shoved under and into every conceivable crevice in this place. I even found issues in the freezer. Do you actually believe this is the better way than me indexing each into a database, complete with a keyword search?

**SHERLOCK  
**(a little more subdued)  
Possibly. . . yes. And who in their right mind uses the word discombobulated anymore? It's a ridiculous word!

**MAE  
**(the corner of her lip upturns)  
I do. It's fun to say. Discombobulated. Discombobulated. Admit it, even you like the word.

_Sherlock grunts denial but a hint of amusement in his expression tells MAE she is right._

**MAE  
**(turning her head toward the door)  
Doc, is coming. We'll ask him who is more logical in this. (head snaps back to Sherlock) Or do you just want to fire me now?

**SHERLOCK  
**I'm considering it.

_Silence enters the room and the sound of someone coming up the stairway is heard. JOHN walks in and sees SHERLOCK and MAE at a standoff, both with arms crossed._

**JOHN  
**Now what?

**MAE  
**(glancing at John)  
Hi, Doc. He is about to fire me again. This time for organizing his magazines.

**JOHN  
**(sighing, rolls eyes)  
Really, Sherlock, I thought that her over dependency on sticky notes was a plausible reason for sacking her, but this. . . this deserves something less permanent. (grinning at Mae, raising arm and bring it down like a whip) Fifty lashes I say!

**MAE  
**(bursting out in mock English accent)  
No. . . off with me head!

_Both JOHN and MAE laugh at the parody. They both quickly gain control after seeing SHERLOCK serious expression._

**JOHN  
**Um. . . okay then. (looking at Mae) How many times is this?

**MAE  
**Fifth time. (beat) Well, fourth actually. He didn't actually say that I was Trumped, yet, but it was coming. (looking back at Sherlock) Well, want to officially make it five times?

**SHERLOCK  
**(eyes narrowing)  
I'm use to things being a certain way and in a certain place—

**JOHN  
**You are bored and need something to piss and moan about. No interesting cases, not a word about Moriarty and all your theories on how he is back from the dead debunked. . . Mae is a convenient warm body for you to drive batty. (looking at Mae) He likes you really, or he wouldn't have moved your desk down here to take advantage of your excellent administrative skills.

**SHERLOCK  
**(defensive tone)  
I have you know, she came to me with the low wireless signal on the upper level.

**JOHN  
**(scoffing)  
And you offered when all it would take was a newer router. When have you ever offered to do something nice for anyone?

**SHERLOCK  
**Oh, I don't know, me being your best man at your wedding, and giving a rather eloquent speech, comes to mind.

**JOHN  
**Long and awkward speech and you didn't bloody offer!

_The two men now face off. MAE starts laughing again, causing both heads to snap to her._

**MAE  
**(moving over by Sherlock)  
You two! What a pair you make. (touching John's arm softly) You're hungry, I'll make you a sandwich. And you (poking him on his arm), one more firing and I'll go on strike.

_MAE rises on her toes and gives SHERLOCK a peck on his cheek and moves to the kitchen and works on building a sandwich. JOHN and SHERLOCK look at each other and both are trying to suppress their rising mirth. JOHN moves over to the desk and leans against it, watching MAE moving around in the kitchen._

**JOHN  
**(turning his head to Sherlock)  
How does she do that? I came here to see if you wanted to go out for a bite.

_SHERLOCK picks up one of the old books on the desk, there is a sticky note on the cover with a 5-diget number written on it. He thumbs through the pages, littered with multiple sizes of sticky notes and her elegant handwriting. He replies to JOHN's question. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Your stomach must be growling. She has superior hearing and listening skills. The slightest pitch or sound she zeroes in on, and then gathers information from it. You know, she knew it was you coming.

**JOHN  
**Really. How is that?

**SHERLOCK  
**She recognizes how you climb the stairs. The sound your shoes make, any shuffling, echo in the stairway. . . she's got mine down solid.

_SHERLOCK puts the book down and sits down in the desk chair to peruse the database that she created. He types in the word 'formaldehyde' and hits enter. A list of articles on the compound appears on screen and which magazine or newsletter it is located in. He grunts acceptance of her work. He turns around in the swivel seat, facing JOHN._

**SHERLOCK  
**(continues in low voice)  
It's really quite unsettling, yet remarkable. Last week, I came through the door and started to take off my coat there she was, holding my violin and bow out to for me to play. It was exactly what I was looking to do up to that point. Of course, that changed when it was more interesting to interrogate her.

_Flashback: Various ways SHERLOCK climbs stairs. _

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**I found that I take the stairs slowly, one step at a time, when I am having trouble working something out. She knows I like to play at these times. I come up fast, two steps at a time, when I am chasing an idea or thought. When I'm frustrated, I 'trudge' upstairs and she knows to disappear quick or make me my favorite dish, depending on how I close the door. A loud slam, and she is dust in the wind, a softer closing, and she cooks.

_Flashback ends. Back to JOHN._

**JOHN  
**(chuckling)  
And you want to sack this woman.

_SHERLOCK picks up a pen and scribbles 'distraction' on a sticky note and shows JOHN. His mouth opens as he 'gets it' and nods understanding. JOHN grabs the pen from SHERLOCK's hand and writes 'flirt!' and slides the pad over to him to read. SHERLOCK grins and peels the note off and rips it up. _

_JOHN rises and places his hand on SHERLOCK's shoulder to show his approval of his friend's actions. Both men clear their throats and SHERLOCK continues._

**SHERLOCK  
**She anticipates what is needed by picking up on certain words.

_Flashback: SHERLOCK talking on phone—ghostly words floating up of 'movie', 'oozing brains', 'effect', 'zombie'—and MAE's sitting at her desk, mouse moving furiously on shopping site, clicking on various types of media on 'movie make-up special effects' and placing each into the electronic shopping cart._

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**She has names, phone numbers, or websites up and ready for me before I can even get my mouth open to ask for it. She would walk in on a conversation and know within minutes the five 'Ws' and then goes to work, searching for what would probably be needed, having articles, publications and reference material ready for me before I finish speaking to the expert in the field.

_Flashback ends. Back to SHERLOCK and JOHN. _

**JOHN  
**(clamping his hand on Sherlock's shoulder again)  
Congratulations, you lucky, sod. You have the best PA on the planet at your fingertips. I'd give her a huge increase in salary.

**SHERLOCK  
**(shaking his head)  
Not. . .don't want her to think I feel she is important or special.

_MAE slams a plate loudly onto the counter, with a loud feminine harrumph. SHERLOCK smirks._

**SHERLOCK  
**(swiveling to the left and right in the chair)  
To put it in perspective a dog can hear up to 45,000 hertz, a cat up to 65,000. The rest of us are likely to be somewhere between 10,000 and 15,000 with continuous declining. Someone who can hear at 20,000 hertz is referred to in the research world as 'super sensitive hearing'. She won't confirm, but I believe she may have been blind for some time in her youth. This magnifies one's hearing a great deal.

**JOHN  
**(whispering)  
That would support her being sheltered as a child.

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
I am only speculating but according to my research, Mayson's range is closer to the mid twenties. (looking at her in the kitchen) She knows of her gift and won't let me get her tested. Says she doesn't want the attention it may bring.

_Both men look at each other, understanding immediately of why she wouldn't want to bring attention to her incredible hearing abilities. _

**JOHN  
**(enlightened expression)  
Oh! So that is how.

_SHERLOCK looks at him to explain._

**JOHN  
**Mary called to remind me to pick up a few items at the grocer on the way home for the baby. An hour later, on my way out, Mae stuck one of her notes on my shirt, to remind me again. She actually heard Mary speaking on the phone from across the room. That's. . . (lowers voice) that's incredible. (leaning closer to Sherlock, whispering) Do you think she can hear me now?

_SHERLOCK looks over JOHN's shoulder and sees a board smile form on MAE's face, as she peels lettuce off the head; obvious that she could. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(whispering back)  
She's not that good.

**JOHN  
**(shaking his head)  
All this, and she is an excellent housekeeper, as patient as a rock, utterly charming, and probably the only person on this continent who hasn't wanted to strangle you. Tell you what, Mary and I would take her off your hands anytime.

**SHERLOCK  
**(shaking his head)  
Wouldn't work. Certain sounds and pitches can cause severe pain within her hypersensitive ear canals. High pitch wailing is one of them. Notice how Mayson tends to disappear when she gets started.

**JOHN  
**Mary is going to be disappointed. We were hoping for a sitter. What other sounds?

**SHERLOCK  
**Still trying to figure that out. There may be issues with certain sounds coming from the telly. White snow late at night had her bad off. Doesn't seem to be any problem with music though. She enjoys my playing and found her bouncing around to Journey and Bon Jovi while cleaning in Mrs. Hudson's place. Now, that would have been helpful to know in determining her age.

_MAE walks over and hands JOHN a plate with an impressively built sandwich. She is humming 'Don't Stop Believing'. JOHN smiles his thanks. JOHN is oblivious to the joke as he bites into the sandwich. SHERLOCK winks at her._

**MAE  
**(smiling back at Sherlock)  
H. . . no mustard. Mayo?

**SHERLOCK  
**Dry then, with double deli. . . no crisps.

_MAE nods and walks back to the kitchen. JOHN takes another huge bite of his sandwich._

**JOHN  
**(with mouth full)  
Hungry?

**SHERLOCK  
**(grinning)  
Famished.

_A knife is heard falling to the floor and then a jar shattering follows. A rare, curse is heard, escaping MAE's lips._

_SHERLOCK scribbles another note on the pad and pushes it over to JOHN. It reads: Worth the risk in the kitchen._

6


	5. Part 5

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 05: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – SHERLOCK'S KITCHEN – MORNING**

_P.O.V. is of a little brown and white mouse, sitting on its haunches, at the bottom of a small, round aluminum paper trash bin, looking up. Surrounding it is a shredded paper and remnants of popped popcorn. It sees two human heads peering down at it, SHERLOCK's and JOHN's. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Clever.

**JOHN  
**Is this the better mousetrap you challenged her to create?

**SHERLOCK  
**(still glaring at the mouse)  
The frying pan was the most convenient solution at the time.

**JOHN  
**Good thing you missed or she would have smashed you with it instead. That's the closest I've seen Mae to losing her temper.

_SHERLOCK has flashback: _

_Montage of MAE losing temper with SHERLOCK—MAE throwing books at him, kicking his shin, dumping food and liquids on him, slapping sticky note on his forehead with big bold letters spelling 'A**HOLE', etc._

**JOHN  
**(continuing)  
She is turning out to be the female version of America's Mcgyver. Still can't get over how she fixed the toilet. If the plumbers union gets word of it, she will end up like Hoffa. (beat, nodding at the mouse) How did she do it?

**SHERLOCK  
**It's simplicity is so offensive that even I couldn't comprehend devising it. She needed a deep hole with smooth sides, and the bin here was perfect, setting it here, pressed against the shelf, with a full paper sheet covering the top and the aromatic bait in the middle.

_Whoosh! See MAE setting down the tubular aluminum bin—front overlaid with a London theme/flag—on the floor of an opened cupboard. The rim is a half inch lower than the nearest shelf. She places the paper towel over the top and gently puts popcorn in the middle. Lights go off._

_Now you are taken to the P.O.V. of the mouse, scurrying about within the cupboards, amongst pans, dishes, and cans. Whiskers and nose furiously working, stopping to sniff the air and going to follow the scent. _

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**Our little friend here, out for its routine nightly stroll inside the cabinets, making its way in search of the ever elusive crumb, sniffs out a tantalizing odor that draws it like a pin to a powerful magnet.

_P.O.V. – mouse. Its beady-eyes focus on the fluffy white bait ahead and scurries quickly towards it. Jumping the half inch onto the flat surface of the paper towel and falling instantly down into the trap with an echoing plop. _

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**After the plunge, it tries scaling the prison walls for a way out only to find it hopeless. Resolved to its fate, it relishes its last meal, and shreds the paper to make a little nest for a snooze until the sentence is pronounced.

_Back to SHERLOCK and JOHN._

**JOHN  
**(bending lower)  
Lucky little bugger to have such a lovely warden who just abolished the death penalty by frying pan and will certainly issue a pardon for it's immediately release in some safe, foreign land.

_MAE walks into the kitchen and sees the two men looking down into the bin. Her face lights up. She moves over to the bin. _

_P.O.V. back to the mouse, looking up to now see three faces looking down at it._

**MAE  
**(triumphantly)  
It worked!

_Both men's heads lift to peer at MAE. _

**JOHN  
**(grinning)  
Congratulations on the capture of inmate number one.

_Both men stand up straight as MAE picks up the bin to get a closer look. She speaks to the mouse sweetly, her voice echoes in the metal can._

**MAE  
**Oh my, aren't you a cute. Where are your friends? I know there are more of you out there. (looking up at Sherlock with a stern face) And don't get any ideas about using any of these little guys for any of your experiments.

_SHERLOCK shrugs his shoulders, looking void of all understanding on what she was implying._

**MAE  
**I mean it, H! No experiments or tests. (points to the nearest pot on the stove) See that? I'll use it on you and I won't miss!

_JOHN burst out laughing, and SHERLOCK can't help but follow. MAE turns on her heel, with arms wrapped protectively around the bin, and heads for the door._

**MAE  
**(talking into the bin)  
Let's go to the park, okay.

_MAE stops short of the door and twists her body back towards the kitchen area._

**MAE  
**Doc, where's the nearest park from here?

**JOHN  
**Oh, that would be Regents. Not too far off. (glancing at Sherlock, he nods to John) I'll show you.

**MAE  
**Oh no, you stay. That's on the same street as the library, right?

**JOHN  
**(nodding)  
Only in the other direction, past Albany.

**MAE  
**(smiling)  
That's really close. I'll walk. See you two later.

_MAE leaves and JOHN looks after her, concern written on his face._

**JOHN  
**She's going to be alright?

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding, while texting on his phone)  
I'm alerting my network that she is going there and not to the library today. They shouldn't have a problem spotting her, carrying a trash bin and talking down into it.

_SHERLOCK moves over to the table where his laptop is and opens it up. He glances at JOHN and see him standing, with the same worried look._

**JOHN  
**Maybe I should follow, just in case.

**SHERLOCK  
**She'll be fine.

_JOHN snaps out of his expression and moves over to the table. _

**JOHN  
**What are you looking up?

**SHERLOCK  
**Patents.

**JOHN  
**On what?

**SHERLOCK  
**Mousetraps.


	6. Part 6

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 06: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – SHERLOCK'S BEDROOM – MID DAY**

_P.O.V. is SHERLOCK totally underneath his bed sheet, stretched out, laying on his back. He feels something fall across his bed and the mattress bounces. He flops the upper half of the sheet off to find MAE laying on her stomach across the length, with her head near his, a big smile on her face. She is fully dressed in a long peasant skirt, blouse. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Go away, Mayson.

_MAE shakes her head. Groaning, he flops the sheets back over his head. MAE's cheerful voice is heard from underneath the sheets._

**MAE  
**It's two in the afternoon, H. Don't you think it is time to get up?

**SHERLOCK  
**Not my mum. Now, go away before I pull all the linens away and show you my full Monty.

**MAE  
**I'll call your bluff. I bet you have bottoms on. But if you don't, I'll just close my eyes.

**SHERLOCK  
**What do you want?

**MAE  
**I have an idea to help you through this slow time. I am surprised that your brilliant mind didn't think of it before.

_Sheet is flopped off SHERLOCK's head again; he looks at her expectantly. She sits up on her knees and moves to pull the laptop over to him and plops it on top of his chest. He raises his head to get a look at the screen. His eyes grow large and his upper torso springs up to get a closer look. _

**MAE  
**Well. . .

_MAE finds her upper arms grabbed by SHERLOCK and him dropping a long, hard kiss on her lips, leaving her breathless and frozen in shock. He flings off the sheets and quickly jumps out of bed. His back to MAE; he is bare-assed—no bottoms. He quickly pulls on sweat pants, grabs his phone on the nightstand, and rushes out of the room._

_After a few moments, MAE snaps out of her trance and flops back onto the bed in a laying position, grabbing SHERLOCK's pillow, she hugs it to herself, smiles and sighs. MAE turns her head to the laptop that he left on the bed. Moving it slightly so she could see the screen, her smile widens. On the screen is the home page of an American television documentary series – THE COLD CASE FILES._

_Her fingers touch her lips, still feeling his hard kiss. Her smile fades, and puts her arm over her eyes that were starting to fill with tears. _

**MAE  
**(softly)  
Mel, what are you doing. You can't.

_Her ears tune into SHERLOCK talking on the phone in a demanding voice. _

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**I want them all, Lestrade! Here! I don't care how many bloody boxes there is. (two beats) Get the authorization! (beat) What. . . I don't know. If it will get the boxes here sooner, yes. I'll say she will. A night out would do her good.

**MAE  
**(frowning)  
Oh, don't you dare. . .

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**Seven-thirty, I'll tell her.

_MAE groans in disgust. Then silence. _

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(loudly, approaching)  
Mayson, I know you heard that. You're going out tonight.

_MAE hurries to dry her eyes and quickly climbs off the bed and starts to make it. She moves around the bed, when he comes flying into the room, pulling open drawers and grabbing clothes, then getting dressed right in front of her. He is fully energized. MAE flushes as he pulls off his sweat pants and starts in on pulling on his trousers. _

_MAE quickly closes her eyes tightly. _

**SHERLOCK  
**I'm done.

_MAE hears the zipper of the trousers and she opens her eyes to see SHERLOCK now slipping his arms through the sleeves of his shirt._

**SHERLOCK  
**Lestrade is a good sort of chap and clearly interested. No, Mr. Rochester, but he'll treat you properly. He is going to try to impress you, so a fancy dinner and dancing, so go out and get yourself a dress. He likes blue or go with black. Every man likes black. But get something new. . . modern. Short. Show some leg.

_SHERLOCK's critical eyes roam up and down MAE's frame. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Your hair could use a trim; an inch or two, but keep the length. Oh, he likes women with their hair pulled up nicely. So have it done while you are there. And, enough with the flats. Heels, Mayson. Men like heels. And no specs. Put in your contacts. Your eyes alone could hypnotize any ordinary man to do what you want. I want only the most challenging cold cases. Multiple murders would be ideal. Older the better; before modern forensics and DNA came into play.

_SHERLOCK reaches for his wallet on top of the dresser and pulls out bills. MAE draws in a deep breath, slowly releases, and nods acceptance but waves off the offer of money. He stuffs the bills back and tosses the wallet back on the dresser top. Placing herself right in front of him, MAE lifts her eyes to his. _

**MAE  
**(calmly)  
Is there anything else?

**SHERLOCK  
**Conversation should be easy. Just keep him talking about his work. . . favorite cases and stuff like that. Keep complimenting him. Men like that. Do not mention the divorce or his wife moving on with his barrister. A sore topic. Any questions?

**MAE  
**(shaking her head)  
I'll help you get those files so you can do what you do best, Sherlock Holmes. (placing her hand on his cheek) Help those families.

_MAE turns and takes a step to leave his side, but then stops herself._

**MAE  
**Oh, just one thing more. . .

_MAE slaps SHERLOCK solidly on the same cheek, stunning him, then walks to the door, stopping short from exiting. She turns to him, hand on the door frame._

**MAE  
**(calmly)  
That's for treating me like a common hooker. Don't let it happen again. And, I want to let you know that I will be going on vacation. I'm sorry it is short notice, but I need a break. I know you will understand.

**SHERLOCK  
**Where are you going?

**MAE  
**None of your business.

_MAE leaves. And SHERLOCK stands in silent for a moment. Then admiration crosses his face. Then he frowns._

_After a moment, he picks up his phone and starts sending texts. _

_NEED TO SEE YOU - SH. Sends to MOLLY Brown_

_NEED DONOVAN – SH. Sends to LESTRADE_

_COMING TO C U – SH. Sends to MYCROFT_

_A few moments later, he receives replies._

_COMING – MOLLY _

_FUNNY HA HA _

_SORRY - OUT OF CIGS_


	7. Part 7

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 07: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – SHERLOCK'S FLAT – EVENING**

_SHERLOCK and JOHN are rummaging through a tower of cold case boxes; pulling out files and envelopes full of documentation and evidence. He ignores LESTRADE who is standing off to the side, directing Sgt. Sally DONOVAN and ANDERSON who was entering the room, carrying in more boxes. _

**DONOVAN  
**(out of breath; sarcastically)  
This is the last of it. Don't know who died and made us squaddies for this freak.

_DONOVAN is ignored. Disgusted, she drops the box and plops herself unceremoniously on the couch, crossing her arms. ANDERSON follows her example, also, agitated. _

**JOHN  
**(reading from an opened file)  
Here's one, 1979. . . triple murder, three boxes worth.

**MOLLY  
**(head poking out from behind a box)  
I was in nappies still.

_SHERLOCK grunts acceptance and JOHN starts to set the boxes off to the side._

**LESTRADE  
**(looking at watch)  
This is only a half dozen cases. I need to get approval for any older than 1980.

_MAE is heard descending the upper staircase and all faces turn to the doorway except SHERLOCK's. MAE comes into view; framed in the doorway. All three men are bug-eyed. A short whistle is heard from ANDERSON and then a grunt as DONOVAN elbows him in the ribs. _

_She is dressed in an elegant, short-sleeved, cocktail dress—Tiffany blue, with a black lace outer shell. Her hair is piled up beautifully with a cohesive embellished hair comb and high heels. No jewelry except for a simple pearl string around her neck. Her eyes pop with the darker liner and smoky shadowing. Her lip color is a burgundy red to match the warmth of her skin. A wrap is draped over her arm._

_LESTRADE walks over to her and offers to take her wrap. Handing it over, he drapes it over her shoulders. _

**LESTRADE  
**You look beautiful, Isabell.

**MAE  
**(smiling sweetly)  
Thank you, Inspector. (nodding at all the boxes) I want to thank you for saving me from all this tonight, but I hope that there will be more coming. It is such a wonderful thing that Mr. Holmes is doing.

_DONOVAN is heard scoffing. _

**LESTRADE  
**Greg, please. . . and not at all. Glad to give you a well-deserved night off.

**DONOVAN  
**(scornfully)  
I'll say! She's a saint to put up with the likes of him (nodding towards Sherlock) for even a day, let alone these five months.

**JOHN  
**(looking at Donovan)  
What does that make me?

**DONOVAN  
**You're too far gone to know, but I am sure insanity has settled in by now.

**LESTRADE  
**Donovan, enough of that.

_JOHN gives DONOVAN a dismissive look, and strides over to MAE, taking her hands into his. _

**JOHN  
**Mae, if I wasn't a happily married man, I'd give Lestrade some hearty competition to have you on my arm.

_MAE blushes and smiles at JOHN._

**LESTRADE  
**(looking at John)  
Well, since that isn't going to happen, (holding out his arm) shall we go, then?

_MAE wraps her hand around his arm and they turn to leave. _

**DONOVAN  
**(quickly standing up from the couch)  
Well, I'm out of here. Total waste of time and. . .

**SHERLOCK  
**(poking up from behind a tower of boxes)  
Wait, before you go, I wanted to say something. . . to Mayson, (turning his head to Molly) Molly, and (looking at Donovan) you too, Donovan.

_MOLLY moves out from behind a box and moves closer. MAE turns towards SHERLOCK with raised eyebrows. DONOVAN crosses her arms again._

**DONOVAN  
**(looking uninterested)  
And what is that, Freak?

**SHERLOCK  
**(very humble and heartfelt)  
I'm sorry, Donovan. . .Sally, for treating you so horribly. Molly, Mayson, I don't deserve you, two. Please, accept my most sincere apologies for treating you three so appallingly. I want to make it up to you.

_JOHN, ANDERSON and LESTRADE stare at SHERLOCK in disbelief and with jaws drop. A huge thud is heard._

**MAE  
**Oh. . .Sargent Donovan!

_MAE rushes to the side of DONOVAN. She has collapsed to the floor right where she stood._


	8. Part 8

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 08: EXT. FIVE-STAR ALL INCLUSIVE BEACH RESORT – BELIZE – MID AFTERNOON**

_Perfect tropical day on the tiny Caribbean island of Coco Plum Cay, off of Belize. Three women are relaxing in luxury loungers, near their private ocean-front cabana. A gentle breeze cools the hot air as an attractive cabana-man serves them tropical drinks and fresh fruit._

_MOLLY, MAE, and DONOVAN, in attractive bathing suits/sarongs, big sunglasses. MAE is in the middle, with a large, white, floppy hat. _

**DONOVAN  
**I don't believe it for a minute. He has a reason for all this.

**MOLLY  
**I think he's sincere. His hug was very warm and he held me for a long time. It was nice. What do you think, Mae?

**DONOVAN  
**(jumping in)  
Made my skin crawl. But who am I to turn down a two-week, all-expense paid, holiday? I'd be daft.

_MAE puts down her android e-reader on her stomach, just above her waistline, and turns her head to MOLLY. Her hand reaches out and touches her arm in a friendly manner._

**MAE  
**He likes you very much, Molly. Doc, told me how you always help him out.

**MOLLY  
**(nodding)  
But he can be so—

**DONOVAN  
**Cruel, nasty, insensitive. . .

**MAE  
**(laughing lightly)  
Yes, on the surface, but you ladies just don't understand how he works.

**DONOVAN  
**(eyebrows raise)  
And you do?

**MAE  
**(nodding)  
I think so. We are very similar.

**DONOVAN  
**(springing up in her seat)  
Oh, I got to hear this. You are the kindest woman I know, Mae, with the biggest heart. One date with Lestrade and he is crazy in love. Mrs. Hudson is about to adopt you as her official daughter. Watson would throw himself over a grenade for you. Even I, a straight woman, would consider changing teams if you were on the other side. (two beats, glancing at Mae) Um. . . are you?

**MAE  
**Me, what? (beat) Oh! (embarrassed) No, I'm not.

**DONOVAN  
**(a little disappointed)  
Of course, I had to ask. . . for a friend who is. (Mae nods understanding) But there is no way you are like that cold, mechanical insect.

**MAE  
**Let me explain, Sally. You see, H and I, well we do one thing really well. We do the opposite of what our human nature tells us to do but the difference is that we do it for different reasons.

**DONOVAN  
**I don't follow.

**MOLLY  
**Me neither.

**MAE  
**(sitting up)  
It is something my dad taught me. He had to deal with a lot of shady characters . . .many with volatile personalities, and he had to treat them very carefully. He said that your human nature is what causes so much trouble in our lives. When dealing with people, you must weigh the options and really concentrate on what is the best road to take. When it comes to dealing with other people, you have to think ahead on what their reaction would be if you said this or did that.

**MOLLY  
**The whole devil verses the angel thing.

**MAE  
**(nodding)  
Yes, the devil can be considered your human nature. Someone punches you in the arm, you strike them back. Someone hurts your feelings, you swear, scream and shout. You desire that married man, you go for it even though you know it will destroy his family if found out. Doing the opposite of what your human nature tells you to do is often the right thing to do. I'd be the first to admit it is often very hard to resist at times. (glancing sideways at Donovan, with an upturn of her mouth) Especially with Sherlock Holmes bossing you around.

**DONOVAN  
**(excited)  
I knew it! He got to you, didn't he?

**MAE  
**(nodding confirmation)  
Let's see, I threw a book at him twice, kick him in the shin, dumped a casserole in his lap, almost flushed his phone down the toilet, and the day the boxes were brought over, I slapped him good and hard on the face.

**DONOVAN  
**Bravo, Mae! Oh, I would have loved to have seen that!

_Flashback: MAE relives the kiss SHERLOCK gave her after showing him the cold case website._

**MAE  
**(eyes down casted, exhaling)  
Yes, even I can't resist his lack of charms.

**MOLLY  
**So, you do the opposite and so does Sherlock. . . how are you different?

**MAE  
**Well, I do it to avoid conflict and to keep the peace. My reward is obvious. H, he does it to avoid getting attached to people which he believes will hinder his intellectual well-being. He accepts that the price for pushing people away is that he will be unpopular. And, even in that, he knows he is shielding those who don't want to get close to him from potential harm.

_MAE's head drops and seems to be upset about something. MOLLY reaches out and touches her arm._

**MOLLY  
**Are you alright?

**DONOVAN  
**How in the hell does he shield us?

_MAE lifts her head and gives MOLLY a reassuring nod and smile and then turns her head speak to DONOVAN on her other side._

**MAE  
**He has many enemies, like this Moriarty, and he knows that they will try to get to him through people he cares for. Distance is protection from all sides.

**DONOVAN  
**You sound like you speak from experience.

**MAE  
**No, just an observation. If you excuse me ladies, I think I'll go for a walk.

_MAE flips the lid of her e-reader, automatically putting it in sleep mode. Rising from the lounger, she adjusts her sarong around her waist and walks to the shore line. MOLLY and DONOVAN watch her slowly make her way down the beach._

**MOLLY  
**Does she seem sad to you? (Donovan shakes her head) You know, she's right. Sherlock faking his death. He did it to protect his friends.

**DONOVAN  
**And put them through two years of hell at the same time. I am sure there was easier ways to go about it.

**MOLLY  
**Perhaps. Maybe he was doing what Mae said that he does. The opposite of what he really wanted to do.

**DONOVAN  
**What is that.

**MOLLY  
**Stay. (looking at the lone figure walking a little ways out in the surf) And be near those who matter.


	9. Part 9

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 09: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – SHERLOCK'S FLAT – MID-MORNING**

_SHERLOCK is leaning down, with hand on table, the other adjusting his laptop screen with his other hand; watching the real time stream of the conversation of MOLLY, MAE, and DONOVAN on the beach in Belize. _

_The view on the screen is of MAE's e-reader (which was gifted to her by SHERLOCK the day she left) from her lower stomach where she had laid it down. You see mainly, breast, cleavage, MAE's neck, and a thick braid of hair tailing in front. Her floppy hat is providing ample shade for a clear picture, and the voices are clear and audible. _

_JOHN is standing nearby, arms crossed, clearly disgusted with SHERLOCK's spying._

**JOHN  
**This is a new low for—

_SHERLOCK shushes him._

**MAE  
**. . . like this Moriarty, and he knows that they will try to get to him through people he cares for. Distance is protection from all sides.

**DONOVAN (O.C.)  
**You sound like you speak from experience.

**MAE  
**No, just an observation. If you excuse me, ladies, I think I'll go for a walk.

_MAE lifts the e-reader, closes the cover, and screen goes black. SHERLOCK closes the laptop lid and sits down, looking very thoughtful, twisting back and forth in the swivel chair._

**JOHN  
**Well, are you satisfied?

**SHERLOCK  
**The hidden camera is serving its purpose. (beat, absently) Insect? I like that.

**JOHN  
**(heated)  
It wasn't meant to listen in on private conversations. It was meant to check up on her to make sure she was safe.

_SHERLOCK stays quiet. He stops his swiveling, moving his elbow to the table and rests his jaw in the palm of his hand. _

**JOHN  
**(un-crossing his arms)  
So, is what she said about you true? Doing this opposite thing. . .to protect those you care about?

**SHERLOCK  
**(ignoring his question)  
She said that her dad had to deal with many shady characters with volatile personalities.

_JOHN nodding, and grasping where he was going with this new bit of information._

**JOHN  
**Didn't you say that that witness protection program harbored mostly criminals?

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
This confirms what I was thinking. Her dad was an insider.

_A moment of silence ensued. Then JOHN jumps in._

**JOHN  
**So, if you were doing the opposite of what you really wanted to do, in sacking her. . .what is it now, seven times, you really wanted to what? Hum. . . opposite of sack is hire, can't be that. Wait, in sacking you distance yourself, opposite is getting closer. But in what way?

**SHERLOCK  
**Don't over analyze, John. It's not your thing.

**JOHN  
**Hold on, I'm on to something. You say you are distracting her, but I say it is something more. Every instance, she did something positive or. . . (grins) incredibly adorable, at least in everyone's eyes but yours, and deserved appreciation. . . so how would any normal, hot-blooded man show appreciation to an attractive woman who. . .

_JOHN's face lights up as it dawns on him._

**JOHN  
**(grin now from ear to ear)  
Ohhh! She's gotten to you, didn't she? The great block of ice, Sherlock Holmes has finally fallen.

_SHERLOCK turns completely around in the chair and leans back in a relaxed position, raising his arm and placing his hands on the back of his head._

**SHERLOCK  
**(staring at John)  
Even I look at the bathing suit issue. Desiring her is a weakness that can be overcome with discipline and the customary cold shower.

**JOHN  
**Only physical, eh. One word, Sherlock. Bollocks!

**SHERLOCK  
**(calmly)  
Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. A man exposed, in close proximity, to a woman for a great length of time is bound to start to have normal stirrings.

_JOHN bends down and puts his hands on the chairs arms, invading SHERLOCK's private space._

**JOHN  
**(stealthily speaking)  
Oh, but this is Mayson, we're talking about. Lusting after is left for the Adler's of this world, but rare women like Mae, are to be respected, cherished, and. . .protected.

_JOHN stands up and crosses his arms again. Looking at SHERLOCK with a smug smile on his face. SHERLOCK, now looking slightly uncomfortable, unfolds his arms and twists his chair back around so his back is to JOHN. _

**JOHN  
**(nodding toward the laptop)  
We've seen what lengths you would take to protect her. Showing up at your brother's doorstep to ask for that expensive spy gadget must have cost you dearly. Sending Molly, with her medical background, and that act with Donovan, even I am still gobsmacked about that. You just wanted a cop nearby. I'm surprised you didn't send Lestrade along. He would have shadowed her like a guard dog on a leash.

**SHERLOCK  
**(turning back around)  
As you said, I have the best PA and keeper on the planet. Of course, I want to protect this valuable asset. As for the date, it was a clear bust for Mayson. Lestrade didn't score high enough to warrant an all-expense paid trip to Belize.

**JOHN  
**Okay, I'll bite. What happened?

_Whoosh! Revisiting MAE's night out with LESTRADE. Dress ripped in back and shawl with dark smudge. Limp and scuff marks on top of her heels. Bare neck. Smudge lipstick on one side of her mouth._

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**In helping her out of the vehicle, he closed the door too quickly, catching her shawl. In tugging on it, he realizes too late that the back of the dress is also caught, causing it to rip. Dancing was a nightmare, with Lestrade stepping constantly on the top of her shoes. She was still limping slightly when you took her to the airport. His nerves must have gotten the best of him because the good-night kiss had him getting caught in her pearls, breaking the strand and her turning quickly away from his mouth, as the beads broke and fell to the ground.

_Back to Sherlock._

**SHERLOCK  
**(continuing)  
But to give him credit, he probably scored higher than what you would have, given your dating record.

**JOHN  
**Oh, shut up. Don't change the subject. Admit it, you care, like she said. Sherlock Holmes has a heart.

**SHERLOCK  
**(chuckling)  
I prefer to remain 'as cuddly as a cactus' and 'charming as an eel', thank you.

**JOHN  
**(grinning)  
With your 'brain full of spiders' and 'termites in your smile'?

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
See, insects. Fits.

**JOHN  
**At least, now, I know that you aren't going to make any passes at me.

**SHERLOCK  
**(shaking his head)  
I'm sure it wouldn't go over well with Mary. You know, her already shooting me once and her being a retired assassin. Tempting as it is, I'm not willing to make myself a target again.

_JOHN, smirking, picks up the nearest book and halfheartedly throws it at SHERLOCK._


	10. Part 10

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 10: INT. FIVE-STAR ALL INCLUSIVE BEACH RESORT – BELIZE – QUIET PIANO LOUNGE**

_MAE is sitting on a cushioned armchair enjoying the piano player in the other corner and the relaxed, easy, atmosphere of the dimly lighted lounge. She is dressed in a tropical, full-length, sarong lounger dress. A waiter stops by, picks up her empty cocktail glass, and replaces it with a full one._

_She is reading her e-reader. The screen fades in and out and blinks black and back in again. MAE frowns and turns the reader off and then on again. Still the reader is acting choppy. A look of frustration and disappointment crosses her face and she shuts of cover to put it into sleep mode._

_From the corner of her eye, she sees a young man eyeballing her. He looks to be in his mid-twenties, carrying a backpack. Obviously, he is a NERD or computer geek (or both)—totally out of place in the tropical paradise. The type that would still be living at home with the parents. _

_The NERD downs a glass of liquid courage and nervously starts to come towards MAE. _

**NERD  
**(nervously)  
Hello, I couldn't help notice that you're having problems with your android. Can I possibly help?

**MAE  
**(smiling sweetly)  
How nice. I dropped it at the beach earlier, but I didn't think it was harmed. (handing over the reader) It seems to be cutting in and out on me.

_The NERD is mesmerized, not by MAE but her cleavage. _

**MAE  
**My name is Mae, and you are. . .? Excuse me. Hello. (waving hand in front of his face) You're not going to have any luck with any nice girls if you only set your sights on that area.

_The NERD blinks and goes red._

**NERD  
**(embarrassed)  
Oh, no. . .I was just admiring your dress. . .

**MAE  
**(laughing)  
I know exactly what you were admiring, but don't worry about it. So, what is your name?

**NERD  
**Rob.

**MAE  
**(holding out her hand)  
Nice to meet you, Rob.

_The ROB takes her hand and heartily shakes it. His hand is cold and clammy. MAE slowly pulls her hand away and gives him a reassuring smile. _

**MAE  
**(nodding at the reader he was holding)  
So, can you tell me what is wrong with it?

**ROB  
**Oh, yeah. . . let's see.

_ROB opens the lid and taps on the screen. MAE looks on patiently. ROB becomes completely engrossed with the reader. He pulls it out of the case and turns it over. After a few moments, he frowns._

**ROB  
**It's new but looks like the back has been opened. It's not a model I know of. It looks to be a special issue. Where did you get it?

**MAE  
**A friend, why?

_Pulling out a mini tool set from his backpack, ROB looks at MAE for permission. MAE nods and moves in closer to ROB to get a closer look at what he was doing to the reader. _

_ROB works the back off and examines the components. His eyes grow wide. He flips the reader over and turns it on. The screen lights up and he taps on the screen then flips it over to the back again. He looks up at MAE with mouth hanging open._

**MAE  
**What is it?

**ROB  
**(stammering with excitement)  
No way! For real? (looking at Mae) Are you from a secret agency?

**MAE  
**(not taken aback by the strange question)  
Yes, I'm a Bond girl.

**ROB  
**Really!

**MAE  
**(light laugh)  
No, I'm just kidding. What's up, Rob?

_ROB, going red again, points to a tiny pill-like black component within the reader. It is half the size of a watch battery, and has a red groove running in the middle. _

**ROB  
**This here. . . it is a reverse transmitter of sorts. (breathless with awe) I've only heard rumors of this technology on the high tech forums. It's not even supposed to exist yet. Probably worth thousands of dollars. Other countries would probably kill to have it!

**MAE  
**(pointing)  
That itty, bitty, thing? Thousands?

**ROB  
**(nodding)  
And worth it! You can put this in anything with a screen and wireless or satellite connections . . .computers, smart phones, (sucking in breath) TVs! It replaces the normal incoming receiver. Here I'll show you.

_ROB grabs his backpack and pulls out his larger android, quickly removing the cover and then the back. He points to the little disk, almost identical only with a grey groove running in the middle. He takes a little Philips flat head and carefully snaps it out. _

**ROB  
**See, it comes out easily. (looking back at the disk in Mae's reader) It must have loosened when you dropped it. See. (presses down on it with the tip of finger) That's why you were having interference.

**MAE  
**What does it do?

_ROB, doesn't hear her and is holding her reader like it was the most precious thing on earth._

**ROB  
**(bug-eyed)  
Somewhere is someone with the same pill in their computer acting as receiver. Only it should have a different color line. Probably green.

_MAE grabs his chin with her hand and draws his attention from the guts of the reader to her face. _

**MAE  
**(slowly)  
What. . .does. . . it . . .do?

**ROB  
**You are being watched in real time, lady. Every time you have this thing on, you are sending a live stream video back to a computer or android. It's I-spy-you, but you don't know it reality TV! Imagine, being able to watch a person unnoticed, wherever they go. In their homes, at work. . .thousands could be sold to unsuspecting people. You could be naked on the beach, reading in the bathtub. . .

**MAE  
**(red faced, trying to stay calm)  
Enough, Rob. I get the picture. Put it back together for me.

**ROB  
**Can I buy it from you?

**MAE  
**No.

**ROB  
**(desperate)  
Ah, come on. I'll pay anything. My dad is here, I can get some money from him and send more. . .

**MAE  
**Sorry, I need it.

**ROB  
**What for! I can sell my Star Wars collection. (begging) Please! You don't need it!

**MAE  
**Oh, but I do. I'm going to smash it over a certain person's head.

_MAE takes the reader from his hand and tiny tool and starts to put the back cover on herself. Securing the back, she hands him back his tool. Standing MAE looks down at the crestfallen ROB. Bending, she pecks him on the cheek._

**MAE  
**Thank you, Rob.

_MAE turns and walks purposefully away._

4


	11. Part 11

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 11: INT. FIVE-STAR ALL INCLUSIVE BEACH RESORT – BELIZE – MAE's LUXURY SUITE**

_MAE stomps back and forth in the room, obviously steaming mad. Fists to sides, she keeps glancing angrily at the spy e-reader on the bed. She stops, closes her eyes, and deeply inhales and exhales a few times, then shakes out her fists._

**MAE  
**(opening her eyes)  
Calm down, Mel. Daddy said he was your insurance plan. H was just checking up on you. Granted, in a very intrusive way. But did you expect anything less from him?

_Signing she walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge, picking up the reader. _

**MAE  
**No, I guess I wouldn't. (sighing) Adorable jerk. Why can't I stay mad at you?

_MAE opens the cover and the reader powers up. She stares at the screen, thinking of SHERLOCK watching her on the other side. After a few moments, she flips the cover closed._

**MAE  
**I wish I could teach you a lesson though.

_She lies down on the bed and starts fantasizing of all the scenarios using the e-reader she can use get back at SHERLOCK for spying on her:_

_Fantasy 1: E-reader set upright on lounger chair, facing the sea. MAE, dramatically drowning, arms flaying; screaming help and calling out for Sherlock. Back at 221B Baker Street: Sherlock in frenzied panic, shouting out to her with arm/hand outstretched at the screen._

_MAE grins with satisfaction._

_Fantasy 2: E-reader set upright in cushioned chair in room, facing the bed. MAE, MOLLY, and DONOVAN in sexy lingerie, all in bed with candles all around, in a ménage et twa. Back at 221B Baker Street: SHERLOCK's face is framed in the laptop's screen. He is stone faced, not affected in the slightest. Then JOHN, LESTRADE, and ANDERSON pop into the frame behind SHERLOCK. ANDERSON is mouthing 'Oh, yes.' over and over again. _

_MAE horrified, in full blush, shakes head, and scratches fantasy out of her mind._

_Fantasy 3: E-reader set upright on lounging chair, facing down the beach. MAE is being dramatically abducted by pirates and dragged to a waiting dingy. In the background, an 18__th__ century frigate, in full sail, awaits. Back at 221B Baker Street: SHERLOCK is sitting on couch with Johnny Depp sitting next to him. SHERLOCK's arm is draped intimately along Johnny Depp's shoulders; both eating popcorn and watching the screen, pointing and laughing. _

_MAE frowns. Scratches out fantasy._

_Fantasy 4: E-reader set upright on lounging chair, facing up the beach. A man is riding in the surf on a white horse, towards the waiting MAE (who is in a romantic renaissance dress). The man's hair is dark, wearing white undershirt (with puffy sleeves) flapping in the breeze, buttoned half way down, exposing a chiseled chest. As he approaches closer, MAE's jaw drops, it is SHERLOCK! The horse slows and he holds out his hand and arm for MAE to take. He swings her up behind him, and she wraps her arms around his waist tight; hugging his back. He kicks the horse forward and they ride into the sunset. _

_MAE is laughing hysterically. Then all fades to black. _

_A second later, a deafening gunshot is heard and MAE's eyes flash open. An obscure man is standing ahead of her, facing sideways, with a smoking gun. MAE screams 'No!' as she sees the victim, the LONE MAN crumpling to the ground. The murderer turns the gun on her and moves menacingly forward towards her. As he gets closer, he starts to look familiar. It is the face in the crime scene photos she saw on the wall in the flat—SHERLOCK's nemesis, MORIARTY!_

_MAE screams out loud, only it is real, and she springs up in the bed, trembling and frightened. After realizing it is only a nightmare, does she drop her face into the palm of her hands and starts to weep quietly. _

_Knock on door._

**MOLLY  
**Mae! Are you alright? I heard you scream.

_Startled, MAE's face comes up from her hands. Switching on the bedside light, she shouts out quickly._

**MAE  
**(trying to sound as normal as possible)

Molly, I'm fine. Just a bad dream.

**MOLLY  
**All right then. Goodnight.

**MAE  
**Goodnight, Molly.

_MAE waits until she hears MOLLY enter her room next door. Her tearstain face looks over at the spy e-reader still on the bed. Picking it up she turns it over and works with a nail file to pry off the back. Looking closely she zeroes in on the round pill component that ROB pointed out to her. _

_Using the tip of the file, the black pill easily comes out. Holding it up with her thumb and forefinger at the lamp light, she examines it. Bring it down she glares at it while biting her lower lip. She is thinking hard and moments later her eyes dart back and forth with a formation of an idea._

**MAE  
**(smiling)  
Sorry, H, your reader is going to accidently fall overboard into the sea. Me seeing your reaction and knowing you will have to explain to your brother will be your lesson.

_MAE places the high-tech component on the palm of her other hand and closes her fingers around it._

**MAE  
**As for this, Lady Mcgyver is sure to find some use for it. A possible double indemnity on my insurance coverage or maybe, (short laugh) another trap for a much larger mouse.

3


	12. Part 12

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 12: EXT. REGENT'S PARK – MID MORNING**

_Beautiful, sunny day and MAE is relaxing on a secluded park bench away from the main walkway. There are trees and shrubs surrounding. _

_Her head is back, eyes closed, sunning her face. She is in a long skirt, short sleeved blouse and light button-up sweater. Her legs are stretched out and feet crossed and hands resting on her lap. _

**MAE  
**(lip upturns)  
Mr. H, lurking behind bushes just doesn't seem to be your style.

_MYCROFT walks out from behind a hedge._

**MYCROFT  
**My dear, I've made a career out of lurking, but I will admit that I prefer bricks and mortar over all this greenery. I see that all that water recreation hasn't altered your outstanding hearing abilities.

_MYCROFT walks up to the bench and sits down besides MAE. She lifts her head, opens her eyes and smiles at him, bumping her shoulder with his playfully. _

**MAE  
**Heard you coming from far off but the ticking of your watch is what gave you away and (beat) your man has allergies.

_MYCROFT holds the watch up to his ear. _

**MYCROFT  
**Poor sod. It's all this. . .grass.

**MAE  
**I haven't changed my mind. The offer was generous but I really like where I am. Besides, I don't want to leave Mrs. Hudson or H.

_MAE lays her head back and closes her eyes again. MYCROFT is silent and studies her. When he doesn't reply, she pops her head up again and looks at him._

**MAE  
**You're a lot more quieter than your brother, but not that quiet.

**MYCROFT  
**Seems I have a dilemma, Miss Mayson. My offer to you was legitimate but your refusal has forced me to make a rather unpleasant decision.

_MAE sits up straight and looks at him expectantly._

**MYCROFT  
**(continuing)  
I must tell you the truth.

**MAE  
**(laughing lightly)  
Yes, I can see how that can be an unpleasant experience.

**MYCROFT  
**Where you are concern, it is. You see, my dear, my brother is not playing his game with you and its complicating matters.

**MAE  
**Complicating? I am assuming that you say that for selfish reasons.

**MYCROFT  
**It is but mostly from a national security stand point. It does not mean that I do not wish for his happiness beyond his intellectual stimulus. (short snort) Mum would love the stuffing's out of you if either one of us brought you home.

**MAE  
**(smiling)  
I have a feeling that would apply to any two-legged creature, human or alien.

**MYCROFT  
**Yes, indeed, but she particularly approves of you.

_MAE's head drops down as she fingers her skirt's ties. _

**MAE  
**So, how do you know it's not a game?

**MYCROFT  
**He was spying on you (beat) on your holiday. (beat) On the android he gave to you.

**MAE  
**(acting under appalled)  
Really? Well, that was intrusive.

**MYCROFT  
**(little put off by her reaction)  
And, as he was spying on you, I was spying on him in the same manner.

_MAE bursts out laughing, wrapping her arm around his and shaking it as her head bumping on his shoulder. MYCROFT remains passive, not understanding completely the humor. After a moment, MAE subdues herself enough to speak._

**MAE  
**Really, you two! I didn't see that one coming. Throw in Doc, and we could easily have the new three stooges only with brighter bulbs hovering overhead. Can you get any more loveable than that?

_MAE starts laughing more._

**MYCROFT  
**(trying to stay passive)  
Yes, loveable. By your reaction, you are either the most affable woman or you already knew.

_MAE nods with a wide grin on her face._

**MAE  
**I ran into a rather obsessed and informed geek at the resort. The reader wasn't working properly so he looked at it for me. Knew what it was the moment he saw the guts of the thing.

**MYCROFT  
**Ah, the high tech forums. Most likely how Sherlock knew about its existence. (pause) Is it really lost?

**MAE  
**(looking guilty)  
I did go through an angry stage. So yes, I'm sorry. The boat driver thought me crazy when I threw it out. It is lying on the ocean floor being tapped on by little crabs reading Moby Dick.

**MYCROFT  
**You realize that was a very expensive surveillance device.

**MAE  
**Consider yourself lucky I didn't think to keep it and sell it to one of your rivals.

**MYCROFT  
**Er. . .with that in mind, I suppose a show of relief might be in order.

**MAE  
**So, what did you witness H doing?

**MYCROFT  
**Well, first, he asking for my help was shocking enough. But I knew he was predisposed when he just sat there. Staring for hours. No eating or sleeping. He didn't know what to do with himself.

**MAE  
**(baffled)  
What? From what?

**MYCROFT  
**From the time you disposed the reader until your flight arrived, he, was visibly . . . well, worried. Quite a new sentimentality for him.

**MAE  
**Oh, because I went cold turkey and stopped all of a sudden. (nodding) Yes, I can see how he may have been alarmed. He knows I am an avid reader. But you know, I don't think that was it. He would have just called the resort, texted Molly or—

**MYCROFT  
**(interrupting)  
Yes, a simple resolution to an exceedingly logical person, and yet, he didn't. He could not function. (looking at Mae with a slight awed expression) You crippled him to only pacing back and forth and paralyzed him mentally. Quite significant.

**MAE  
**That's ridiculous. I walked through the door and he was the same Sherlock Holmes. It was like I never left, except for the mess he made over the course of the two weeks. He didn't even flinch when I told him about the reader going overboard. Matter in fact, he put me back to work before I could even unpack. He missed me all right. He missed his housekeeper.

_MYCROFT pulls out his smart phone and taps on it bring up a video. He starts the video and hands it over to MAE._

**MYCROFT  
**Yes, he does know how to put on a show. This is what you didn't see.

_Start Video: _

_View point is the framed screen of the laptop sitting on the table. You see half the couch in view. MAE is seen dropping in the middle, with tennis racket in one hand and box lid in the other, clearly exhausted. Video edit jumps to her, half asleep, pulling her legs up and curling up on the couch; her hands acting as a pillow. Her face is facing towards the table where the laptop/spy receiver is sitting. _

_Video edit jumps to see SHERLOCK enter into the screen. You only see him from the waist up to his shoulders due to the laptop's limited view. He is almost off the screen, standing with back to the table, obviously watching MAE asleep on the couch. _

_Video jumps again to find SHERLOCK now bending down near where her head rested. His hands is pressed together in his usually pyramid style. He stares at her. After a moment, he gently brushes hair from MAE's face and then his fingers trail softly down her cheek. _

_Video edit jumps. SHERLOCK is now sitting at the laptop with his face framed in the laptop's screen. In the background, MAE is seen waking up. She stretches and gets off the couch and comes up behind SHERLOCK. She puts her hand on his shoulder._

**MAE  
**So, am I fired for sleeping on the job?

_SHERLOCK doesn't look back at her but can see her reflection in the screen. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Perhaps a performance review after you make me a bite and clean up a bit more.

**MAE  
**(excited)  
Oh, performance reviews now! I'm growing on you.

_MAE bends down and lightly kisses his cheek. She walks back to the couch, picks up the tennis racket and lid and goes off camera. You hear her humming in the background. SHERLOCK's eyes close slowly and he lets out a deep sigh. Opening his eyes again, he speaks under his breath._

**SHERLOCK  
**A bloody nuisance.

**MAE (O.C.)  
**(loudly)  
Oh, sorry!

_Her humming stops._

_Video Ends._

_MAE hands MYCROFT his smart phone back._

**MAE  
**(shrugging her shoulders)  
Like you said, he was worried and then, obviously, became relieved. He's looking after me. You know, Doc didn't go into details but said that he has gone to extreme measures to assure the safety of people he considers his friends.

**MYCROFT  
**Ah, close acquaintances, yes. A new fixture in his life. But even Watson would challenge that he considers you as a mere friendly presence. (shaking his head) Poor brother. He was in danger from the very start.

**MAE  
**Danger? From me!

**MYCROFT  
**You've mastered the most powerful sense and you don't even realize it.

**MAE  
**My hearing?

_MYCROFT shakes his head._

**MAE**  
I don't follow you.

**MYCROFT  
**You pecking the cheek, how many times have you done that.

**MAE  
**Oh, I do it to everyone when I have forgiven them for something. (smiles in remembrance) My mom use to do it to my dad almost daily. It's really become a habit with H but I do it to Doc, Mrs. Hudson, and . . .

_MAE leans over and pecks MYCROFT's cheek._

**MAE  
**. . . there, you adorable snob. Now, you too. (giggles) Yes, Mr. H, be afraid.

**MYCROFT  
**(clearing his throat)  
Miss Mayson, you can joke but what you do is seriously effective. It has been my observation that you consistently elevate the level of familiarity with a person, especially strangers, when you touch them. That first day we met, you were profoundly affectionate, like you have known me for years. Might have been deservingly sympathetic for being Sherlock's elder brother, but nevertheless, it threw me off guard. Brits are often dubbed a cold lot and I resemble that description. But, unknowingly, you are stimulating a formidable connection from the start. When I sat down on this bench, you immediately drew me back into a secure feeling of trust and solidarity.

**MAE  
**That is silly. Just by nudging you?

**MYCROFT  
**Knowing you for these past months, you've already established yourself with your subtle lures. Against my better judgment, I just informed you of my spying activities. (rolling eyes) Well, me knowing you were aware you were being spied on helped the decision making process, but touch remains a very effective method of bring about a sense of security and then that is where one finds himself entrapped.

**MAE  
**(protesting)  
I would never entrap—

**MYCROFT  
**(reassuringly)  
Oh, I know, my dear. That is what makes you so dangerous. You don't know you are doing it and that make it much more attractive and dare I say it. . . seductive. And

_MYCROFT picks up MAE's hand and holds it gently. His thumb softly moving over the top. _

**MYCROFT  
**(continuing softly)  
A continuous stream of casual contact from a sincere and quite lovely woman is a weapon I am sure my brother was not prepared to defend against. Even in saying that, I am not sure he wants to fight it any longer. He knows he should. (lifts his fingers to touch under Mae's chin) But look at who he is fighting. Normally, he has a person running red-faced within moments but your tolerance of him is staggering, quite putting him off his game.

**MAE  
**(lowering his hand, shaking her head)  
Don't worry, Mr. H. I'm a stereotypical old maid with high walls built around her. He must know I'm the last person he should fall for. He'll fight it and win.

**MYCROFT  
**Old maid, eh. That is unexpected. (shaking his head and chuckling) Hmm. . .with that bit of knowledge Miss Mayson, I can pretty much guarantee that my brother will surely lose the fight. He might have already been defeated.

**MAE  
**(giving a look of disbelief)  
Yeah, right. He kissed me once and that was spontaneous when I gave him the idea about the cold cases. Then he proceeded to trade me for a bunch of boxes to Inspector Lestrade. Hardly defeated.

**MYCROFT  
**Let me ask you, did Sherlock make suggestions on how to dress for this outing with the inspector.

**MAE  
**He didn't make suggestions; he _told_ me how to dress. How to wear my hair, too.

**MYCROFT  
**And did he tell you how to be with the inspector?

**MAE  
**Yes, to flatter him and ask him about himself.

**MYCROFT  
**(upturn of mouth, nodding)  
Oh, defeated, all right. Done for.

**MAE  
**(confused)  
Who?

**MYCROFT  
**(chuckling)  
All three of you. First off, you went on this date. . .for him.

**MAE  
**(shaking head in denial)  
But I wanted him to get those cold cases and. . . and, I slapped him. Hard!

**MYCROFT  
**(snickering)  
And he certainly deserved it and most likely it raised his admiration for you. But still you went. Tell me, were you at ease with Lestrade? Did you enjoy yourself?

**MAE  
**Not at all. I felt uncomfortable in that dress and hated the heels. I felt so guilty the whole time that I was leading Gregg on. Sally said that he was in love with me already. I think it may be true. He was at the airport with flowers and a lift home.

**MYCROFT  
**Who knows your itinerary? (Mae's eyes widen) Ah, yes, a police escort most likely sent by my thoughtful brother.

_MAE's mouth drops open to protest again but then clamps shut._

**MYCROFT  
**So, now, what will you do knowing that Lestrade is very interested?

_MAE thought for a moment and her shoulders drop. Her expression takes on a disgusted look of understanding._

**MAE  
**(sighing deeply)  
Avoid him at all costs.

**MYCROFT  
**Where?

**MAE  
**The place he least likes to go.

**MYCROFT  
**Which is?

**MAE  
**Baker Street.

**MYCROFT  
**(nodding)  
You were well played by a man who wants you all to himself. But I wonder if he consciously knew he was doing it.

**MAE  
**(anger rising)  
That jerk!

_MAE fights her anger and after a few moments, her face relaxes and shakes her head with acceptance. Sighing again her face softened._

**MAE  
**(softly)  
That adorable jerk.

**MYCROFT  
**(scoffing)  
Adorable. That's the last thing anyone would call my brother including our own mum.

**MAE  
**Yeah, but I'm American. We're often made out to be a crazy, non-sensible bunch. I believe I resemble that description.

**MYCROFT  
**(grinning)  
No, Miss Mayson. Neither applies to you.

_MAE gives him an appreciative smile then a long moment of silence. Then MYCROFT looks at MAE._

**MYCROFT  
**So, what to do about you? Apply for that witness protection program in the U.S.? It seems the only option at this point. Because anywhere else, he would find you.

_MAE stiffens and quickly drops her head. _

_Flashback: _

_MAE working as a laborer of a heavy machine on a manufacturing floor, returning to a sparse hotel room, grimy and exhausted, flopping down into a chair. _

_MAE is seeing herself as a waitress in a dive restaurant, coming home to a sparse apartment, falling onto the bed and covering her face with a pillow. _

_A motel maid scrubbing a toilet and picking up with dust pan a used condom, returning to a sparse, rented room of an elderly couple, sliding down the closed door to the ground and covering her face with her hands in despair._

_A quick flashback of the LONE MAN, throwing wood on a bon fire, while a woman and MAE sitting together on a log, huddled together under a blanket, roasting marshmallows. All three are laughing and smiling. _

**MAE  
**(whispers)  
He hasn't found me yet.

**MYCROFT  
**What was that?

_MAE's head snaps up and shakes her head at him._

**MAE  
**If anything, it's just physical or not lasting. He'll get over it, wouldn't you say?

**MYCROFT  
**Normally I would say that is true but you are not like anything he has seen before except for Alice. Only I was fortunate enough to have seen her first.

**MAE  
**Alice?

**MYCROFT  
**(sighing)  
Ah, Alice.

_MYCROFT crosses his legs and stretches his arm across the back of the bench._

**MYCROFT  
**(continuing)  
Love is what you American's call a four-letter word to the Holmes boys. We don't do it very well, Miss Mayson. We find the weakening disease repellent and any blissful scenario is to be avoided. As you probably know, Sherlock and I are masters of becoming emotionally detached and that includes avoidance and blockage of normal male urges and needs. So, with that being said, he. . . um, well, I'm am of the opinion that he is completely abstaining from intimate relations. Can't say much for his decade of discovery but I wouldn't be shocked to learn he never, um. . . well, I digress.

**MAE  
**Decade of discovery?

**MYCROFT  
**His twenties. Disappeared with little word.

**MAE  
**Bet his mom wasn't too pleased.

**MYCROFT  
**(nodding)  
Dad thunked his head good when he returned.

**MAE  
**Well, one can look at his work as a devout undertaking, so there is nothing wrong with being celibate.

**MYCROFT  
**A religious comparison. Interesting. But it doesn't stop him from using women shamelessly. This last one, Janine, he played the devoted new boyfriend for an entire month. Even proposed to get access to a secured part of a building. Ruthlessly clever by pre-planning his moves beforehand. Have to admire his prognostications.

**MAE  
**Oh, but didn't she say in the papers. . . um. . . shag's a lot?

_MAE flushes pink at her confession that she actually knew about the tabloid reports._

**MYCROFT  
**And she made a hefty sum. A game, remember, Miss Mayson. He's not the typical man. He doesn't need intimacy and it is my assumption that this Janine went, how to put this delicately . . . unsatisfied. Many masterminds easily dismiss it. There was a woman that came close to ensnaring him—a seductress. Very attractive. But she wasn't an equal like you are, or to say. . . (looking at Mae) in the same boat. You bring so much more to the table. (nodding at bin) You are resourceful, quick thinking, trustworthy and loyal, and to top it off, your exceptional hearing adds spice. Well, you get the picture. But in the end, we're all human and not infallible. Including Sherlock Holmes.

**MAE  
**This woman, was she this Alice?

**MYCROFT  
**Oh no, this woman was no Alice. Alice was a lot like you. It was a while ago. Sherlock was just nineteen and most likely planning his adventures. But he liked her. . . very much so, but remember, I saw her first. (tilting his head back, remembering) Such a lovely girl. I was twenty-seven and she thirty-nine.

**MAE  
**(surprised)  
That's quite an age difference.

**MYCROFT  
**You wouldn't believe her to be that old. Beautiful inside and out with the sweetest nature. (head turning to her, grinning) Both her and I. . . in the same boat.

_MAE smiling back, nods in understanding._

**MYCROFT  
**(continuing)  
It isn't surprising Sherl and I both like pious, older women. It is the mix of maturity and innocence that attracts us. (looking far off, lowered voice) I didn't even resist her. (looking back at Mae) And if I was the better brother, I wouldn't want him to resist you. He needs you like he needed the good doctor.

_A sudden sadness crossed MYCROFT's face. _

**MAE  
**(touching his arm)  
What happened to her?

_MAE, realizing that she just touched him, quickly draws her hand away._

**MAE  
**Sorry.

**MYCROFT  
**(covering her hand with his)  
Don't be. I would never want you to change. And it was Cancer. After, Sherlock saved me. Don't ask how because you wouldn't understand, but he knew exactly what I needed to snap me back. That is when I decided that whether he liked it or not, big brother would be watching over him.

**MAE  
**I'm glad he has you.

**MYCROFT  
**And this is where I must tell you that I am about to say the direct opposite of what I want to say to you, Miss Mayson.

**MAE  
**(eyes moistening)  
No need. I already knew that I am a distraction and keeping him from more important things like finding this Moriarty. You're right, Mr. H, I lost the battle already. He isn't exactly who I imagined I would fall for and he definitely not the marrying type. His work is (wiping falling tear) much more important than me. He can be the most infuriating, callous, and unfeeling person but he saves lives. Even if I was able too, how can I even begin to compete with that?

_MYCROFT nods his head. _

**MYCROFT  
**You can come back to him, after a time, that is. (bumping gently into her shoulder) I want you to come back.

**MAE  
**(head bowed)  
I don't think so. It will be for the best if I don't.

**MYCROFT  
**(sincerely)  
Then I am truly sorry for my part in this. He will not find another like you Isabell Mayson.

_A long pause and then MAE speaks softly._

**MAE  
**I've seen the photo in his drawer. He was so young.

**MYCROFT  
**Ah, with old Red. Good dog, that.

**MAE  
**He lost him tragically, didn't he?

**MYCROFT  
**(nods)  
Cancer as well. Our parents had no stomach to end the suffering.

**MAE  
**So, you took him to be put down and he hated you for it.

**MYCROFT  
**It was the start. But as he grew into an adult, he realized it was in the dog's best interest, and then his animosity towards me was conditional. When in a pinch, he can be quite accommodating with the customary reluctance.

**MAE  
**When we first met, he saw a lost dog flyer in my pocket and pretty much told me that I was going to go search for it and that it would be a waste of time. I assumed that he figured out what happened but after reading Doc's blog on that hound in that place—

**MYCROFT  
**Baskerville.

**MAE  
**Yes, and how he had it out with that pub owner over his mistreatment of that animal . . . well, I knew that H probably went out himself to look for the dog and found it.

**MYCROFT  
**That would be my assumption. Ever since Red, he has a soft spot for our furry companions. (looking at her with admiration) You _are_ bright, Miss Mayson. Are you sure I can't convince you to come work for us? Lost somewhere in Britain's massive network of intelligence. Would solve on where to put you.

**MAE  
**(ignoring his question)  
For me it was my little Calico. (looking at Mycroft) Sad, isn't it that an animal can surpass all expectations in encompassing our hearts. People are so capable of loving but unfortunately, very few know how to love well. Seems to be an endless search and with each year that passes, the wall gets higher and thicker.

**MYCROFT  
**Before John Watson, my brother's wall was impenetrable.

**MAE  
**I'm glad that there are cracks. I don't care what anyone says, everyone needs—

_MAE stops suddenly and she turns her head. She hears something. _

**MYCROFT  
**(alerted)  
What is it?

_MAE holds her hand up to stop him from speaking. _

**MAE  
**(breathlessly)  
Your backup man, he just collapsed to the ground. Sounds like he was struck from behind or something.

**MYCROFT  
**(calmly)  
Oh dear.

_MYCROFT touches in a 6-number code on his phone and pockets it._

**MAE  
**They are heading this way. One is speaking to the other. That voice. I've heard it before.

_MAE's forehead furriers then her mouth drops. Her eyes widen and her hand grabs MYCROFT's arm. _

**MAE  
**(gasps)  
Oh no!

_A red laser dot appears on MYCROFT's heart. Seeing it, MAE reacts quickly and shoves him out of the way just in time for the bullet to miss and strike away from the targeted area. The bullet instead, enters MYCROFT's lower right side. As he doubles off the bench, Mycroft grabs the stunned MAE's arm and drags her down with him._

**MYCROFT  
**Run!

**MAE  
**You're shot!

_Another bullet is heard hitting MYCROFT somewhere on his body. He grunts in pain and he falls flat on his back. MAE, low on her knees, screams out for help and grabs the metal trash bin and places it before her as she lies along side by MYCROFT, shielding him with bin and her body. A red beam is now on the metal bin, in front of MAE. She hears a loud ping. MAE winces and screams. _

_MAE moves her body in closer tighter to MYCROFT. MAE lifts her head and looks up into the sky._

**MAE  
**(shouting)  
Helicopter coming! Police! Help!

_The red laser dot disappears. _

**MYCROFT  
**(low moan)  
Clever, girl.

_MAE rises up to her knees and lays a palm on MYCROFT's chest. _

**MAE  
**(anxiously)  
They're gone. What do I do? Tell me!

**MYCROFT  
**(weakly)  
Pressure. . . add pressure.

_MAE nods understanding and peels off her sweater and presses it to the wound to his side. Her eyes scan the rest of him and notices his shoulder is bleeding as well. She digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone and tries quickly to figure out how to work it. She is immediately frustrated._

**MYCROFT  
**(grunting in pain)  
Listen, Miss Mayson, tell that brother of mine. . .

**MAE  
**(angrily)  
You call me Miss Mayson one more time I am going to smack you one! And tell him yourself!

_MYCROFT's hand slowly raises and touches her cheek._

**MYCROFT  
**(feeble smirk)  
Why didn't I see you first?

**MAE  
**(putting phone to her ear, looking down at him)  
Oh, shut up and don't you dare die! Come on, Doc! Please, pick up!

_MYCROFT's hand drops and he goes unconscious. _

**MAE  
**Mr. H? (louder) Mycroft! Doc! Oh, thank God! Mycroft, he's been shot!

_MAE's head lifts up and looks up as the loud sound of the helicopter approaching. It then starts to hover above. The whipping blades issue a barely audible drone that sends a shock wave of pain to shoot through MAE's ear canal and head. She drops the phone and desperately covers her ears, screaming against the pain. _


	13. Part 13

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 13A: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – SHERLOCK'S FLAT - LATE MORNING**

_SHERLOCK is putting on coat, while reading a text message that has come in from his vagrant network. JOHN is sitting in the chair, thumbing through a magazine._

**JOHN  
**(looking up from the magazine)  
What's up?

**SHERLOCK  
**(scoffs)  
Brother dear is trying to recruit Mayson again.

**JOHN  
**In the park?

_SHERLOCK nods. _

**JOHN  
**(smug look)  
Desperation must be settling in for him to brave the untamed wilds of London.

_SHERLOCK finishes putting on his coat. JOHN throws the magazine down and rises from the chair quickly._

**JOHN  
**Wait, I'll go with you.

_Both men exit the building and are strolling down the street, heading toward Regent's park. SHERLOCK has both hands are in his coat pocket as they cross the street. _

**JOHN  
**Why go? She won't leave you because her dad and it seems a safe business with her being stalked by your brother.

**SHERLOCK  
**I need to remind him that I saw her first.

_Phone sounds again with another text update. SHERLOCK pulls the phone out of the pocket and reads the messages._

**SHERLOCK  
**(frowning)  
Mycroft has been followed. Some irregular activity happening.

**JOHN  
**(alerted)  
What kind of activity? What possibly could—

_A rush of text messages alerts sound cutting off JOHN. _

_Different text messages floating up quickly from various network sources with alarming messages of danger and to come quick. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(loudly)  
John! Quick!

_Both men take off in a sprint towards Regent's Park. _

**SCENE 13B: EXT. REGENT'S PARK – LATE MORNING**

_JOHN and SHERLOCK are dodging cars, crossing streets, and shoving people aside as they quickly run down the street. JOHN phone starts ringing in his pocket but he doesn't stop. Reaching the main entrance to the park, they both stop, not knowing where to go next. SHERLOCK looks at his phone and at that time JOHN realizes his phone is still ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket._

**JOHN  
**(glancing at Sherlock)  
It's Mycroft! (puts to ear) Mycroft, what's happening! Mae! Shot! Where are you?

**SHERLOCK  
**Shot! Who? Mayson?

**JOHN  
**(shaking his head)  
No, Mycroft!

_A helicopter suddenly flies overhead toward the center of the park and SHERLOCK takes off to follow it. JOHN follows right behind. _

**JOHN  
**(shouting on the phone)  
We're coming, Mae! Hold on!

_Both men see the helicopter land way ahead of them but are blinded by a large grove of trees and shrubs. As they get closer they begin to hear MAE screaming out words._

**MAE  
**No! Stop! Where you taking him?

_Both men break through the grove of trees to see a rush of uniformed men jumping into the copter and motioning the pilot to lift off. MAE on her knees, still covering her ears, looking up at the disappearing helicopter. Tears are streaming down her face. Blood is seen on the front of her blouse. She is clearly still in pain._

_SHERLOCK reaches her first and grabs hold of her upper arms and draws her up. His hand press her head tightly to his chest, his other hand covers her exposed ear to try to help her muffle the debilitating sound that is causing her agony._

_The helicopter disappears and MAE's knees buckle with relief, but SHERLOCK holds her up._

**MAE  
**(breathlessly)  
They took him away!

_SHERLOCK draws her away to look into her stricken face._

**SHERLOCK  
**Are you hurt?

**MAE  
**(frantic)  
Where did they take him! He needs to come back!

**SHERLOCK  
**His people. Answer me now, Mayson.

**JOHN  
**(touching her arm)  
They will take care of him. Answer Sherlock. Are you hurt?

**MAE  
**I think I'm. . . on my side. . .shot.

_SHERLOCK and JOHN in unison._

**SHERLOCK  
**What!

**JOHN  
**What!

**MAE  
**It's hurting now.

_SHERLOCK draws her further away from his frame and JOHN's arm wraps around her mid-drift and drops slightly to take a closer look. _

**JOHN  
**(nodding, looking up at Sherlock)  
Yep. . .doesn't look serious. A lot of blood though.

_JOHN stands, motions SHERLOCK to take her to the bench as he quickly dials on his phone to call for help. SHERLOCK moves MAE to the bench to sit. _

_MAE stops and starts to sway. SHERLOCK immediately drops his arm under her knees and lifts her up to carry her the rest of the way to the bench. Sitting her down, he sits beside her on one side and JOHN, sits on the other side, administering to her wound. MAE is starting to quake and breath heavily._

**JOHN  
**(reassuringly)  
Not bad at all, Mae. Quick patch-up and you will be back to being sacked by Sherlock in no time. (looking up at Sherlock) She's going into shock. We need to calm her.

**MAE  
**(shakily)  
We were talking. . . just talking. . . he was so nice. . .

_SHERLOCK leans MAE over to JOHN so he could stand and take off his coat. He and JOHN help to wrap it around her. SHERLOCK sits back down on the bench and draws her back to rest on him._

**JOHN  
**Steady, love. Okay? Take a couple deep breaths.

_MAE nods and does as JOHN instructs, taking in a few slow and deep breaths._

**JOHN  
**Atta, girl. (lifting his hand from her wound) Good, your bleeding stopped. Hold your arm tightly here, Mae. Keep the pressure going.

_MAE smiles feebly at JOHN. SHERLOCK takes in the scene and deducts quickly what happened. SHERLOCK's fingers reach under MAE's chin to draw her attention to him._

**SHERLOCK  
**(low voice)  
You used the metal bin and yourself to shield Mycroft.

_MAE looks up at him. As a thank you, he lightly kisses her forehead then lets her head rest again. There is a long pause and SHERLOCK brows draw in._

**SHERLOCK  
**(annoyed)  
Don't do that again. You may be a saint but I'll not allow you to be a bleeding martyr for the likes of him or anyone else, including myself.

**MAE  
**(lifting her head, feebly)  
I like being the heroine. (beat) You have no say anymore.

**SHERLOCK  
**And why is that?

**MAE  
**(whisper)  
Because I quit.

**SHERLOCK  
**(grinning)  
What took you so long?

_SHERLOCK and MAE's eyes lock. SHERLOCK's hand cups her cheek. Sirens can now be heard in the background. JOHN stands._

**JOHN  
**(clearing throat)  
Well, I'll go direct the way. Pardon me.

_JOHN rushes off. _

_MAE smiles back but then her grip on his shirt tightens against a wave of pain. SHERLOCK adjusts so she can rest more comfortably. He notices that she has turned very pale. All signs indicating that she was soon to black out. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Who did this? What did you hear, Mayson?

_MAE is distracted from the pain with his question, and her mouth drops as she remembers. _

**MAE  
**H, it wasn't Moriarty. I think he really is dead.

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
I've come to that conclusion already.

**MAE  
**He has a sister.

**SHERLOCK  
**(eyes widening)  
How do you know this?

**MAE  
**She spoke to the shooter as they approached. I watched all the videos of Moriarty during the trial and her voice is the same as his but with a feminine pitch. I can often tell twins apart because of it.

_MAE shivers and SHERLOCK pulls the coat tighter around her. _

**SHERLOCK  
**What else can you tell me? What did she say?

**MAE  
**Spoke of a list. (looking up at Sherlock) This was number three on that list.

**SHERLOCK  
**Murdering the high ranking agent of British Intelligence, who just happens to be my brother.

**MAE  
**(nodding)  
She was. . .um. . .I want to say aggressive and in total control of the man with her. Like a drill Sargent or. . .

**SHERLOCK  
**Puppet master?

**MAE  
**Yes, exactly. (pause) H, I got the feeling that she. . .well, didn't want to kill Mycroft but when the shooter missed, she was furious, then glad he missed. She's not as smart like her brother.

**SHERLOCK  
**How can you tell?

**MAE  
**(shaking her head)  
Oh, I can tell. So emotional. Dad said that the higher the IQ the lower the—

_MAE's mouth clamps shut._

**SHERLOCK  
**And your dad had a very high IQ, didn't he?

**MAE  
**How did you know?

**SHERLOCK  
**(smirks)  
Only a superior mind can throw off another. I still do not know your actual identity. And I assume that your dad was difficult to live with just like myself. You were well conditioned in dealing with the likes of me. (beat) Were you not?

_MAE rests her head on his shoulder._

**MAE  
**(sighing)  
Not entirely. My dad's genius and eccentricities were trying at times, but handling him was a breeze compared to you. You have more of a psychedelic weirdness about you and go way too deep. Sometimes I think that you are from another world. (giggles lightly) Woodstock?

**SHERLOCK  
**Um. . . no. . .a highly radical beatnik from the late fifties and early sixties.

**MAE  
**You do look posh in black and high collar.

**SHERLOCK  
**(grinning)  
I agree.

**MAE  
**(sounding very tired)  
H. . .is Mycroft really going to be alright?

**SHERLOCK  
**Where was he shot?

**MAE  
**Lower right side and I believe his shoulder.

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
No comparison to being shot in the chest. (beat) He'll live. He won't let me win.

_MAE lifts her head._

**MAE  
**Win? What do you mean?

**SHERLOCK  
**(glancing down into her face)  
Our wager. Who will be the one who fails at cheating death first. I'm getting rather good at it. Cheating death that is.

**MAE  
**(sounding disgusted)  
If I had the energy, I would slap you right now. That is a horrible wager! And what could possibly be the reward for the winner?

**SHERLOCK  
**Never thought to discuss it. You'd think it would be obvious.

_MAE face turns serious, grabs his jaw and lifts her head to look him in the eyes._

**MAE  
**(low whisper)  
Not even you can be that callous. You know what could have happened today. The red light was aiming for his heart. You don't fool me. You two need each other and would be sorry.

_Winching, MAE quickly drops her hand and rests her head back on his chest._

**MAE  
**(continuing)  
The shooter aimed for my heart as well. She had no reason not to order me killed right then to get to Mycroft. You know it. Deny it all you want, Sherlock Holmes. You need me, as well. (voice fades) I'm your Alice.

_SHERLOCK jaw locks and he pales. MAE smiles lightly as she closes her eyes and presses her ear tighter, right over his heart._

**MAE  
**(barely audible)  
I can hear it.

_SHERLOCK's face is passive as his hand tentatively smooth's down her arm. He works to stir her but finds that she is now unconscious. He rests his lips on top of her head and lets out a deep sigh of resignation. _

_Sounds of approaching JOHN, a frantic LESTRADE and men with a gurney, are closing in. SHERLOCK straightens on the bench._

**JOHN  
**How is she?

**LESTRATE  
**Isabell!

_LESTRATE reaches the bench and bends down to touch MAE's face. _

**SHERLOCK  
**She's out. Lestrade. (grabbing his lapel) Do not let her out of your sight. Not even for a minute. I'm placing her care into your hands.

_LESTRADE nods and gently lifts her up into his arms and moves to take her to the waiting gurney._

**JOHN  
**Careful, her side there. I'll follow shortly.

_LESTRADE nods as he orders the parameter secured by DONAVAN and a few more officers, who just appeared. DONAVAN rushes to MAE's side on the gurney. Concern crosses her face. Then she turns to SHERLOCK._

**DONAVAN  
**(glaring)  
Knew that was coming. Finally got her hurt.

_SHERLOCK stands, ignoring DONAVAN, puts his coat on and walks purposefully in one direction followed closely by JOHN. The reach a line of bushes and pines. SHERLOCK plows through to the other side into a small pocketed clearing. _

_SHERLOCK's eyes scan the area. He sniffs the air. SHERLOCK's eyes get wide and his face lights up in sudden realization. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(overjoyed)  
Yes! Oh, well played!

_SHERLOCK takes out his phone and keys in text and sends:_

_TIME TO RETURN FAVOR – SH _

**JOHN  
**What is it! What did you learn?

_SHERLOCK drops to the ground._

**JOHN  
**Sherlock?

**SHERLOCK  
**Moriarty is dead but left a honey-kill list for sister dear to carry out. (looking up at John)

**JOHN  
**Sister!

**SHERLOCK  
**Mayson's conclusion was all I needed to bring this all together!

_SHERLOCK's phone sounds alerting to an incoming text message. He views it._

I'M ALL YOURS! I.A.

_Quickly replying to the message, he keeps his eyes on the screen._

**JOHN  
**(crosses his arms, shaking head) His sister. Mae figured that one out, eh?

_SHERLOCK nods as he resumes examining the ground area._

**JOHN  
**(disgusted)  
What the hell do you need me for? Comical relief?

**SHERLOCK  
**(ignoring question, excitedly)  
Oh! Yes!

_JOHN frowns._

**SHERLOCK  
**(continuing)  
Just as I thought. Look, John. The shooter kneeled here. She stood there, by the bush, there. Stilettos. See the holes in the soft earth. Not very practical in the park. Dark haired, long.

**JOHN  
**(sighing)  
With your brains and her extraordinary hearing, you'll make a very formable team.

_SHERLOCK stands and starts to examine the bushes, zooming in on a few strands of long dark hair._

**SHERLOCK  
**(absently)  
Team? You're my team. And I doubt Mayson would hold up well in the field unless self-sacrificing and killing someone with kindness was a plausible defense. Envy from you is absurd here. (looking up at John) Remember, pink?

**JOHN  
**Okay, we'll keep her in the kitchen. (beat) She wouldn't be on the list, right? She didn't come in until well after Morarity's death.

**SHERLOCK  
**I'm certain she will be added.

**JOHN  
**Added! Whatever for?

**SHERLOCK  
**She isn't going to like her very much when she finds out.

**JOHN  
**(looking confused)  
She who? Mae? Who's not going to like who?

**SHERLOCK  
**(rolling eyes)  
Keep up, man! The woman, that's who.

**JOHN  
**(eyes widening)  
Wasn't she decapitated?

**SHERLOCK  
**(guiltily)  
Um. . .suppose to have been. A lapse in judgment on my part.

**JOHN  
**(mifted, fists to hips)  
Where does she fit into all this? Why would she want to harm Mae? And what in the bloody hell doesn't anyone tell me when someone is really alive when they are dead!

**SHERLOCK  
**(looking at John apologetically)  
Bad call on my part. Should've told you. And that I fancy Mayson over her. And any sane person can tell you that jealousy and insanity are dangerous combinations.

**JOHN  
**Her being Irene Adler.

**SHERLOCK  
**No, her being Moriarty's twin sister.

**JOHN  
**(flabbergasted)  
Good god! (looking at Sherlock) Isn't anything what it seems anymore?

_SHERLOCK strides over to the metal trash bin and picks it up; his eye looks through the bullet hole, zeroing in on the small mob of on-lookers, turning to LESTRADE holding MAE's hand as the EMS attendants wheel her away. His hand drops to take in the full view. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(absently)  
Mayson is. (looking to John) Come on, time to expand on Mayson's mousetrap.


	14. Part 14

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 14a: INT. DRUEY'S FUNERAL HOME – LATE MORNING**

_Viewpoint: You see the backs of JOHN and MARY standing right in front of an opened casket. Bouquets of flower arrangements are on both sides. Off to the right, in the front seats, you see MR. &amp; MRS. HOLMES, SHERLOCK's parents sitting, clearly grieving. MAE is sitting beside MRS. HOLMES, holding and comforting the sobbing woman. _

_There is a sparse crowd of various mourners in the room, some standing, some sitting. One in particular, a LADY, fashionably decked out in all black with a stylish hat with draping mesh, veiling her face. She is sitting silently, towards the back, in the corner seat._

_You cannot see who is inside the casket. JOHN puts his arm around MARY as they pay their last respects to the deceased person._

**MARY**  
(whispering)  
He's not coming.

**JOHN  
**(confidently)  
He'll show. Just wait.

**MARY  
**(glancing back at the parents and Mae, frowning)  
If he doesn't, I'm going to—

**JOHN  
**(interrupting)  
He'll be here.

_Jump ahead in time—new viewpoint: MARY and JOHN are now sitting towards the back of the funeral parlor room. They see MR. &amp; MRS. HOLMES is now standing towards the front and off to the side. MR. &amp; MRS. HOLMES is talking to the unknown LADY in black and veil, who is giving her condolences. MAE is standing close to the casket with slumped shoulders. _

_You have a sense that some time has passed; there are more people in room._

**JOHN  
**(leaning to side, whispering)  
He's not good with crowds and mingling. (beat) He'll be at the gravesite for sure. (nodding) Yes, he wouldn't miss that.

**MARY  
**(doubtful)  
He better. It's his own brother.

_Jump to MAE's face as she stares down at MYCROFT in the casket. Her face is expressionless except for a great sadness in her eyes. The LADY in black appears by her side. The contrast between the two women is very apparent. The LADY is clearly sophisticated and confident while MAE is conservative and unpretentious. _

**LADY  
**Did you know him well?

_MAE nods slightly but doesn't say a word._

**LADY  
**I barely knew him but I know his brother, Sherlock. (pause) Do you know him?

_MAE slowly looks up at the LADY. MAE's lips purse tightly as she draws in a deep breath to try to restrain a sudden wave of anger._

**MAE  
**(defiantly)  
I'm only his housekeeper. (under breath) But not for much longer.

**LADY  
**(taken aback)  
Oh, forgive me. I had no idea.

_MAE turns to the LADY._

**MAE  
**(letting out deep sigh)  
No, I am sorry. You may be a friend of his but if you are waiting for him to show up, you will be disappointed. He's not coming.

**LADY  
**(surprised)  
But it's his own brother!

**MAE  
**This all would be a sentimental waste of time. Apparently, death is a wager to be won and the book on his brother is officially closed. Unless, of course, he had a morbid reason to exhume the body. (eyes watering looking down at Mycroft) Sherlock Holmes doesn't care for people in life, why should he care for them in death?

**LADY  
**(upturn of lip)  
Yes, it takes a very extraordinary person to appreciate him. But even I didn't like my brother and I wouldn't have missed his funeral. He'll surely come later.

_MAE__looks back down at MYCROFT and touches his arm then she looks back up at the LADY._

**MAE  
**Don't hold your breath. (sad smile forms on her face) Mr. H would chuckle at that one. If you will excuse me.

**LADY  
**Of course.

_MAE steps away from the casket but then she stops as the funeral director comes in carrying a rather large, ornate flower arrangement, setting them down right where she was standing. MAE reads the exposed card and gasps out loud. The LADY reads the card as well and her hand flies up to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. _

_Cheerio, old chap! S.H. _

_MAE snatches up the card and discreetly slips it into her pocket, then leaves to shadow SHERLOCK's distraught parents as they move to greet newcomers, LESTRADE, DONAVAN and MOLLY Brown._

_The LADY in black turns back to look at MYCROFT once more and then moves to stand at the back of the room. __**  
**__  
Jump ahead in time—new viewpoint: At the gravesite, MAE is now standing right behind MR. &amp; MRS. HOLMES, again acting as surrogate custodian, while also trying to comfort the wailing MRS. HUDSON. MAE's eyes are tear-filled, red-faced and visibly angry now. _

_LESTRADE, DONAVAN and MOLLY are standing on the other side. LESTRADE is staring across the way at MAE. His hands folded together respectfully in front, He leans over to whisper to DONAVAN._

**LESTRADE  
**Arrest me.

**DONAVAN  
**What?

**LESTRADE  
**Arrest me. Put the cuffs on me now.

**DONAVAN  
**(confused)  
Why?

**LESTRADE  
**Because I am going to kill him.

_DONAVAN smirks and MOLLY nods in agreement._

_Towards the back of the gathering crowd, the LADY is standing, not too far away from where MARY and JOHN are standing._

**JOHN  
**(dumbfounded and disgusted)  
He's not coming. His own brother's funeral!

**MARY  
**(putting finger to lip)  
Shhh. . . they will hear you. Maybe he got into an accident on the way.

**JOHN  
**(snorting angrily)  
One would hope that would be the reason but I bloody well doubt it!

**MARY  
**And poor Mae. She's taken on the whole lot of mourners. Should've been Sherlock.

**JOHN  
**(nodding)  
She's an angel but that will surely change when she gets back. She's been holding it in since I told her after her release from the hospital. Didn't even shed a tear. I tell you, she is going to blow and I am sure Sherlock will be in her path. But she'll have to wait until I am done with him.

**MARY  
**I'll not hold you back, John. If I didn't have to get back to the baby, I would get in line behind you and Mae.

**JOHN  
**This may be the last straw.

**MARY**  
(hopeful)  
Do you really mean it?

_JOHN takes her hand into his and looks deeply into her eyes, nodding._

**JOHN  
**I do. I'm a family man now. Enough is enough. Let us go find that little cottage by the sea. You and me, our own practice, eh?

_MARY flings her arms around his neck and they hug. The LADY turns and walks away from the crowd._

**SCENE 14b: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – EARLY AFTERNOON**

_SHERLOCK opens the door to find IRENE Adler, standing in the doorway. She is the LADY that was at MYCROFT's funeral. She strides in, stopping to place a long, drawn-out kiss on his cheek, leaving a clear lipstick print. She moves to the middle of the room and turns towards SHERLOCK._

**IRENE  
**I'm heartbroken about your brother. I'm so sorry for your loss.

_SHERLOCK moves into the room and stands in front of her. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(passively)  
Yes, tragic isn't it? Now, with that out of the way, you're clients, any leads on Moriarty's family?

**IRENE  
**(shocked)  
She was right.

**SHERLOCK  
**Who was right?

**IRENE  
**You're housekeeper. You really do close the book when death occurs. Rather cold.

**SHERLOCK  
**I'm not known for my warmth. I did send a bouquet.

**IRENE  
**Yes, I saw it. Really, Sherlock, you could have thought a bit more on the card.

**SHERLOCK  
**It was a fine sentiment considering he left me to deal with the folks exclusively. (slapping his forehead) Oh, lord, the musicals. There'll be no getting out of attending now.

**IRENE  
**(confused)  
Musicals?

**SHERLOCK  
**(eyes lighting up)  
The keeper! I'll send her! (pressing palms together) Oh, they like her.

**IRENE  
**If you are talking about your housekeeper, you better prepare yourself. I think she is going to leave you.

**SHERLOCK  
**She's Mrs. Hudson's housekeeper and she's cried wolf before. (grinning) As you know, there is a distinct advantage of having the one-sided affection of another.

_IRENE eyes narrow and she throws a quick scowl at him._

**SHERLOCK  
**(shrugs shoulders)  
As to why the opposite sex continuously hold me in such high regard, is beyond my comprehension. Might as well, as they say, use before one loses it.

**IRENE  
**You are using her, this housekeeper?

**SHERLOCK  
**(proudly)  
Look around, a picture of cleanliness and order. And not a bad cook.

**IRENE  
**Yes, I see that. You've gain weight.

_SHERLOCK brows lift as his head drops to look at his frame._

**SHERLOCK  
**Have I? Humm. . .must be all those American casseroles she likes to make.

**IRENE  
**So, you have no regrets on missing your own brother's funeral and dismissing your parent's obvious pain.

**SHERLOCK  
**It would have been worse if I went. Viewing Mycroft's corpse was tolerable at the autopsy, but with all those simpering and sobbing people around, it would have been insufferable. I would probably cause a stir when I crawled into the box with him and close the lid just to get away.

**IRENE  
**Autopsy! (shaking her head in disbelief) You really are selfishly inhuman.

**SHERLOCK  
**(sighing deeply)  
Mycroft would understand. Why can't they? The clock is ticking and the best I can do for the dead is to find out who is responsible. Besides, I imagine me not coming to make a show of it will be forgotten in time.

**IRENE  
**(short laugh)  
Well, I think that you underestimate the expectations of the ordinary person when it comes to death. I wouldn't be surprised if—

_The slamming of door interrupts IRENE and the loud sound of someone rushing up the stairway is heard then the flat's door is pushed open. In the doorway is JOHN._

**JOHN  
**(furiously)  
You miserable, soulless, sad excuse for—

**SHERLOCK  
**(holding hands up)  
John, hold on. . .

_MRS. HUDSON comes storming into the room, past JOHN and right up to SHERLOCK and slaps him solidly on the cheek. He is stunned for a moment, then his face returns back into passiveness._

**MRS. HUDSON  
**I want you out! You are no longer welcome here. Not showing up for your own brother's funeral and your parents. . . when they needed you the most! Disgraceful!

_MRS. HUDSON starts wailing and turns and quickly exits the flat. There is a moment of stunned silence. JOHN snaps out of it first and raises a finger at SHERLOCK to continue his tirade. _

**JOHN  
**You've gone too far this time! You may have not liked your brother but having no regard for your poor—

_MAE storms in and strides right up to SHERLOCK and slaps him hard on the cheek._

**MAE  
**(furious)  
That is for Mycroft!

_MAE slaps him again on the other cheek._

**MAE  
**And that is for your parents!

_MAE then balls her fist up and socks him solidly in the nose, causing it to bleed. _

**MAE  
**And that is for me who had to put up with you for all these months!

_SHERLOCK's fingers are covering his nose while working out the stinging in his displaced jaw from the slaps. MAE, shaking out the pain in her fist, turns to JOHN. _

**MAE  
**(more subdued)  
Doc, your phone. I need to call Sally to pick me up. (looking with disgust at Sherlock) I'll pack later. I can't stand to look at you right now.

_JOHN shrugs his shoulders. _

**JOHN  
**Don't have it on me, Mae. Sorry.

_JOHN finally notices IRENE standing off to the side. She has pulled her veil over her face again but JOHN instantly knows who she is._

**JOHN  
**(flabbergasted)  
Good god, not you! Aren't you supposed to be—

**IRENE  
**(shaking her head slightly)  
Do I know you?

_JOHN glances at MAE, to SHERLOCK and back at IRENE. _

**JOHN  
**No, my mistake.

_SHERLOCK quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket to hand to MAE. MAE's attention is drawn away from the stranger, IRENE, and her anger is renewed and grabs the phone from him. She then walks purposefully over to the sink and you see her shoving it down into it._

**SHERLOCK  
**(angry, moving towards Mae)  
Don't—

_MAE flicks on a switch on the wall and you hear the garbage disposal come on and you hear the horrible crunching and twisting metal blades destroying the phone in its iron belly. You then hear the disposal machine get jammed and come to a sickening, loud churning halt. _

_MAE flips the machine off, turns towards SHERLOCK, crosses her arms and smiles smugly at him._

**MAE  
**(sarcastically)  
Oops, should have flushed it.

_SHERLOCK face is ridged with suppressed anger. He walks over to the sink, picking up a dish towel to hold to his nose as he glares down into the sink with disgust. He turns to MAE. They both face off; staring angrily at each other. MAE's eyes spot the lipstick. Her eyes start watering and her stare is broken first._

**MAE  
**(frustrated)  
Oh, damn you, I quit!

**SHERLOCK  
**(scoffing and crossing arms)  
Heard that before.

**MAE  
**(stammering, tears falling now)  
I . . .I mean it. . .

**SHERLOCK  
**(dropping the towel, sounding bored)  
Yes, yes. Do go on, Mayson. And when you're done, call the plumber and then get me the number of my mobile carrier.

_MAE makes a considerable effort to control her raging emotions only to burst out in uncontrollable sobs. SHERLOCK rolls his eyes._

**MAE  
**(choking out)  
Gregg. . . he asked and I'm going to say yes! He wants me to . . .leave. Stay with Sally. . .

_SHERLOCK uncrosses his arms and is alerted by the news. Concern, JOHN moves in closer to MAE. _

**MAE  
**(gasping)  
How I could have fallen. . .for a man. . .like you. . .

**IRENE  
**(concern)  
What's the matter with her?

_SHERLOCK's hand grasps MAE's arm but she jerks out of his hold and turns sharply to JOHN with panic in her face. She seems to be starting to hyperventilate. Her palm flies to her chest. _

**MAE  
**(rasping)  
Doc. . .I can't breathe.

_JOHN rushes to her side and draws her away towards the door. _

**JOHN  
**Come on, we'll get you away from this. (looks at Irene) She is having one of her episodes. She needs her medication. (beat) Mae, where's your pills?

**MAE  
**My. . .room. Sally, I need to call Sally.

**IRENE  
**Here, use mine.

_IRENE quickly pulls her phone out of her small handbag and hands the phone over to JOHN. He gratefully takes it. _

**JOHN  
**I'll be right back with it. She needs her meds straight away.

_JOHN looks over at SHERLOCK angrily._

**JOHN  
**(continuing)  
We're not done, you and I, Sherlock. I'll be back.

_SHERLOCK remain silent as the JOHN and MAE leave the room and are heard going up the stairs to MAE's room._

**IRENE  
**Well, Sherlock Holmes. (looking at him with a widening grin) Seems I'm your only ally here.

_IRENE strolls to the door, shuts it slowly and locks it. Turning towards him, she approaches him seductively. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(brow raises)  
So it would seem.


	15. Part 15

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 15a: INT. PRIVATE HOSPITAL ROOM – WEEK BEFORE FUNERAL**

_MAE is dreaming that she is being wheeled on a gurney by two masked attendants in blue scrubs; one, pushing by her head and the other to her side. The recessed lights quickly passing her from above slowly wakens her to realize she's not dreaming but really is being wheeled somewhere. Her eyes widen as piercing blue eyes connect with hers. _

**MAE  
**(surprised)  
H!

**SHERLOCK  
**(low voice)  
Be still and shut up.

_MAE raises her head to look at the other attendant. JOHN pulls down his mask slightly and smirks at MAE, and slips it back up again._

**JOHN  
**(loudly)  
Just running another test on you, Miss Mayson. Nothing to be alarmed about.

_MAE instantly relaxes back on the pillow, shaking her head and catching SHERLOCK's eyes again. _

**MAE  
**Can't anything be normal with you?

**SHERLOCK  
**(corner of eyes wrinkle)  
What, this isn't normal?

_MAE is wheeled through a series of doors, and then in a huge elevator going down. In the elevator, quickly moves to sit up only to realize that her hospital gown is not tied and open in the back, exposing most of her backside. Also seen is a large plaster is taped on her side where she was shot. She blushes a deep red and flops back down on her back in embarrassment. A stab of pain hits her and she lets out a feminine groan._

**SHERLOCK  
**(chuckling)  
Didn't I say to be still?

**MAE  
**Very funny. (beat) Where are we going?

**JOHN  
**To see a friend of yours.

_The elevator door opens and there is a large black van parked in the deserted, hospital loading bay. After securing the back ties in the back of her gown, JOHN and SHERLOCK carefully help MAE off the gurney and direct her to the back where the doors are opened. _

_Inside is MYCROFT, lounging back casually, reading a newspaper, while hooked up to a number of monitors and IV lines. MAE squeals with joy as both men help her up into the back. She rushes over to MYCROFT and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. He winces in pain as he tentatively returns the embrace._

_JOHN and SHERLOCK also climb inside and shut the doors behind them._

**MYCROFT  
**Miss Mayson, please! You're strangling me!

**MAE  
**(laughing)  
What did I tell you about calling me Miss Mayson?

**MYCROFT  
**It's not in my nature to be on a first name basis with anyone but since you saved my life, I'll make an exception.

**MAE  
**(smiling smugly at Sherlock)  
Really, I'm touched. (looking back at Mycroft) Well, let's hear it.

**MYCROFT  
**(chuckling)  
Very well, Isabell. I must tell you first and foremost that—

**SHERLOCK  
**(serious)  
Save it. (turning to Mae) Mayson, we need your help in a plan to draw Moriarty's sister away from possible targets, namely, everyone associated with me, including you.

**MAE  
**Me? Why would she want to harm me?

_The three men remain silent to her question._

**MAE  
**(sighing)  
Okay, what can I do?

**JOHN  
**Ever do any acting before?

**MAE  
**(shaking her head)  
No, but I'm game.

**SHERLOCK  
**You will need to be very convincing.

**MAE  
**What do I need to do?

**JOHN  
**(grinning)  
Mourn Mycroft, get engaged, and give Sherlock a good drubbing.

_MAE turns to SHERLOCK with a huge smile on her face. _

**MAE  
**Um. . . what was that last part?

**JOHN  
**Beat up Sherlock?

**MAE  
**(winking at Sherlock)  
Oh, I'm so in!

_SHERLOCK's corner lip turns up but remains passive. MAE turns to MYCROFT and he flips up the newspaper to start reading again._

**MYCROFT  
**Don't look at me. Apparently, I'm going to be drugged near to death. (flips to next page) Rather looking forward to the first decent nap I've had in ages.

**SCENE 15b: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – DAY BEFORE MOCK FUNERAL**

_SHERLOCK is speaking on the phone, obviously to MYCROFT because he is sarcastic and argumentative. _

_JOHN is in the kitchen, piling freshly baked casserole on a plate and digging in with a fork and filling his mouth, rolling his eyes as he savors the taste. _

_SHERLOCK angrily ends the call and tosses his phone on the table. He then paces back and forth aimlessly in the room, mumbling incoherently as JOHN continues to enjoy his food._

**JOHN  
**(swallowing a mouth full)  
Relax, we've got this. (nodding to his plate) Have you tried this?

_SHERLOCK stops in the middle of the room, his hand goes to the back of his neck to rub some of the stress out._

**JOHN  
**(pointing fork at him)  
You know what your problem is?

**SHERLOCK  
**(irritated)  
What is my problem?

**JOHN  
**You haven't had to work with so many players at the same time. Mostly did it on your own. (takes another bite; talking while chewing) You have to actually trust us that we'll do it right.

_SHERLOCK look is blank as his phone rings. He picks it up from the table and answers it._

**SHERLOCK  
**(rolling eyes)  
No, only speak if you have too. Just snivel and sob. No, he'll be drugged so you don't have to be concern about that. (two beats) Yes, I promise, I will show up for yours. (beat) Yes, his too. Wouldn't miss either for the world. (looks at John with annoyance) What, no, I'm not coming over for sup on Sunday! Remember, we will not be on speaking terms. (2 beats) Yes, try to get it right. Off you go.

_SHERLOCK ends the call abruptly and tosses the phone on the table again then looks at JOHN with disgust._

**SHERLOCK  
**As you were saying.

_Looking sheepishly, JOHN swallows and gives SHERLOCK as weak grin._

**JOHN  
**Well, perhaps we'll have Mae shadow them a bit more. Guardian angel of sorts.

_SHERLOCK scoffs as he twists around erratically as if he was looking for something. JOHN frowns at his queer actions. SHERLOCK then starts to frantically tossing up cushions, magazines, papers in the air, searching. Not finding what he was looking for he spins around, looking up and around. Stomping to the nearest bare wall, he starts pounding his head on it, repeatedly. _

**JOHN  
**What are you doing? Stop that!

**SHERLOCK  
**(low voice)  
A puzzle with the last piece missing.

_Whoosh! SHERLOCK, in his mind sees the funeral happening in is mind up to the point where MAE punches him in the nose. The sound of screeching tires and a multiple car wreck sound off loudly in his mind. Then he sees IRENE walking away from him. She turns to look back at him and she transforms into Jim MORIARTY with his evil smile and laugh echoing as his form slowly disappears into some dense fog. _

**SHERLOCK  
**It's not finished! Need to find it!

_SHERLOCK starts again on tossing the place, looking for whatever. He stops cold, pauses, looks over at MAE's desk and rushes over, flipping through books and looking in drawers. _

_MAE walks into the room, frowns at SHERLOCK rummaging through the desk, then moves over to the corner where his violin is, picks it up along with the bow, and moves in front of SHERLOCK, grabbing his hand she places the violin handle in it and places the bow in the other._

**MAE  
**(softly)  
Go and play, before you make any more mess.

_SHERLOCK takes up the instrument and starts playing obediently, moving towards the window._

_MAE then moves over to stand by JOHN._

**JOHN  
**You really do get him. He was going bonkers like that before my wedding. Great casserole, by the way.

**MAE  
**I heard and thanks. (pause) I want to tell you, Doc. My dad is a protégée like H. That's why I get him so much.

**JOHN  
**Oh! That explains it! (pause) You know (nodding at Sherlock) he needs you.

_MAE nods and looks tenderly at JOHN._

**MAE  
**He needs you too, Doc. He needs us both.

**JOHN  
**(touched, clears throat)  
You ready then? For tomorrow, that is.

**MAE**  
Almost.

_JOHN looks at her questioningly. MAE takes the empty plate from JOHN and moves over to the counter to put it down. Then she picks up the casserole pan and hands it to JOHN._

**MAE  
**Here, take it to Mary and enjoy. (looking at Sherlock with worried expression) He's not eating.

**JOHN  
**He doesn't believe in this plan, does he?

**MAE  
**No, but I think I have that piece of the puzzle that he is looking for. Can you leave us, Doc? I have to talk to him.

_JOHN nods and heads to the door, stopping briefly to look at the back of his friend and then back to MAE. She gives him a nod and an encouraging smile. He leaves, shutting the door behind him._

_MAE moves to the back of SHERLOCK and touches his shoulder to get his attention. He turns and lowers the instrument. MAE slowly takes the violin and bow from him and lays it on the nearby chair. She stands before him and their eyes connect._

**MAE  
**(sweetly)  
Maybe, this is what is missing.

_Slowly, one hand reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out something. She holds her hand out in front of her. She opens it, palm up. In the middle is the tiny black, circular spying component taken from the e-reader. SHERLOCK's eyes widen._

**MAE  
**I thought that perhaps we can somehow get her phone away . . . a ruse or—

_MAE is stopped abruptly with SHERLOCK's sudden touch. He gently takes her face into his hands and kisses her slowly and deeply. MAE melts and her arms instinctively wrap around his neck for support and to return the kiss. His arms move down around her waist and to her back to bring her closer to him. The intimacy intensifies and the repressed passion for each other is released. _

_After a few moments more, SHERLOCK forces himself to break and backs up away from MAE. Flustered, MAE head bows and then she drops to the floor and begins to crawl around on all fours._

**MAE  
**I dropped it.

_SHERLOCK drops to the floor and they both start feeling and searching for the tiny disk. _

_They both speak in unison._

**SHERLOCK  
**Ah!

**MAE  
**There it is!

_Their heads collide as they both reach to pick up the disk at the same time. They both come up on their knees, rubbing their heads. Their eyes meet again. _

**MAE  
**(nervous giggle)

We really used our heads that time.

_SHERLOCK grins, places the palm of his hand behind the nape of her neck and brings her forward to kiss her again. After a moment, SHERLOCK takes her upper arms and brings her up with him into standing position while still kissing her. After a moment, he smoothes his hand down her bare arms and moves her back at so he can look at her. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(excitedly)  
Her phone is special, but I believe I can bypass the triggers. Call back John.

**MAE  
**(beaming at his excitement)  
You already have an idea then on how to get her phone away.

_SHERLOCK doesn't answer. Instead, he quickly kisses her forehead, breaks from her and rushes to find his phone. Finding it, he starts using it._

**SHERLOCK  
**(putting phone to ear)  
Mycroft, change of plans. Mayson, has the disk. (pause) Well, obviously she threw it in the water without the bloody thing in it. (nods) Yes, yes, clever girl.

_SHERLOCK is looking at MAE with admiration in his eyes. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(continuing)  
No, hold on. (looking at MAE) How are you at gasping convincingly?

**MAE  
**Come again?

**SHERLOCK  
**Get on the web. Look up asthmatic. The symptoms of an attack. Start practicing.

_MAE is just standing and staring at him. SHERLOCK turns away, walks to the far side of the room, to speak more privately to MYCROFT. Obviously, in his excitement, forgetting MAE's extraordinary hearing abilities. She hears the whole conversation._

**MYCROFT  
**You know she still needs to go into hiding. (beat) I'll take care of it.

**SHERLOCK  
**(irritated)  
Bugger off. I'll not leave her within a stone's throw of you.

**MYCROFT  
**Come off it, brother. If I had any romantic designs upon Miss Mayson, you would know it.

**SHERLOCK  
**I know it! (mimicking in high pitch child-like voice) Oh, Isabell, you saved me. I must tell you that I adore you-

**MYCROFT**  
(protesting)  
I never said that! How about you, falsely sacking her over and over again! Adoring her while she sleeps!

**SHERLOCK**  
(aghast)  
I knew it! You were spying on me!

_The two start to loudly go into a childish banter back and forth. MAE laughing, walks over and take SHERLOCK's phone from him._

**MAE  
**Good grief, stop it you two. (putting the phone to her ear) Mr. H, I do adore you but he saw me first. Sorry.

_MAE hands the phone back to SHERLOCK. He has a smug smile on his face. He points over to the laptop._

**SHERLOCK  
**Asthmatic. John. Get to it.

_MAE nods and SHERLOCK continues his conversation with MYCROFT. MAE bends to the ground and picks up the black disk. She rises and holds it out to him._

**MAE  
**Don't forget this.

_SHERLOCK looks at MAE. The corner of his lips goes up as he rudely hangs up on MYCROFT and tosses the phone on the cushioned chair. SHERLOCK slowly wraps his arm around her waist and presses her to his tall frame. Their faces are a breath away from each other. Both staring._

**MAE  
**(whisper)  
Who's the distraction now?

**SHERLOCK  
**(matter-in-fact tone)  
Straight up pain in the arse.

_MAE smiles as she slowly moves herself out of his embrace. His brow lifts. She moves to find the phone he tossed. Finding it, she hands it back to him. He takes it reluctantly and she raises herself and pecks him on the cheek._

**MAE  
**You certainly are. (beat) You'll eat now.

_MAE moves to the kitchen and starts make him a bite to eat. SHERLOCK looks at her in the kitchen and then at the phone, then back to her again. Shakes his head._

**SHERLOCK  
**(barely audible, low voice)  
Damn, damn, damn.

**MAE  
**(sweetly)  
I heard that.


	16. Part 16

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 16a: INT. DONAVAN'S FLAT – EARLY MORNING**

_Sally DONAVAN comes out of her bedroom, dressed for work. MAE is sitting at the kitchen table with a half-eaten piece of toast and a coffee cup nearby. MAE is staring at a page out of the day's newspaper. _

**DONAVAN  
**Well, I'm off. Thanks for ironing my. . .Mae. . .what's wrong? You're pale as chalk.

_MAE snaps out of her trance and looks up at DONAVAN. She blinks and shakes her head._

**MAE  
**Oh, I'm fine, Sally. Just all the bad news in the paper today. Gets to me sometimes.

**DONAVAN  
**Unfortunately, I face that every day. (light smile) But lighten up. I hear that your Freak is the verge of bring in Moriarty's sister. I overheard Lestrade say they just about have enough incriminating evidence on her to send her off for a long while.

**MAE  
**He's not my freak, but yes, Doc, told me as much as well. I'm glad it worked out.

**DONAVAN  
**Well, I suppose you will go back to him.

_MAE nods, putting the paper down, she stands and moves towards DONAVAN._

**MAE  
**Thank you, Sally, for putting up with me for all these weeks.

_The two women warmly hug. DONAVAN's eyes are misty._

**DONAVAN  
**Putting up with you! You've got to be the most perfect flat mate imaginable! (pulling away) You come back anytime when you finally get tired of him, you hear?

**MAE  
**Loud and clear.

**DONAVAN  
**Well. . .I've got to go.

_MAE nods and DONAVAN leaves for work. As soon as the door closes, MAE's shoulders slump. She picks up the paper lying on the table and re-reads an article's title at the bottom of the page._

_RECLUSE MAN FOUND DEAD IN BURNED OUT BUILDING – FOUL PLAY DETERMINED_

_As she read the article again, words and phrases float up quickly: victim Norman Beeson, flat tossed, signs of torture, no leads, no witnesses, nothing taken, etc._

_MAE closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath and releases it. Opening her eyes again she crumples up the paper and tosses it into towards the waste basket. It misses and ends up on the floor._

**MAE  
**I'm so sorry. (eyes watering) So sorry.

_MAE walks to the window and looks out. Tears are falling freely now._

**MAE  
**Oh, Daddy. They found me.

_MAE starts to shake uncontrollably, and slumps to the floor, covering her face with her hands. She falls even further in despair and curls up into a fetal position. _

**SCENE 16b: INT. DONAVAN'S FLAT – THREE DAYS LATER**

_Heavy pounding sounds on DONAVAN's door and she rushes to open it. In storms SHERLOCK and JOHN. SHERLOCK quickly scans the room. There are no signs of a struggle. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Where?

_DONAVAN points to the kitchen by the table with an overturned chair. A shattered coffee mug and a felled book are on the ground. Also on the ground, right by the leg of the table, are fresh blood stains. The window nearby is closed all the way. SHERLOCK moves quickly to the window and opens it wide and sticks his head out and looks all around, up and down._

_Whoosh! White scape marks on the brownstone's bricks, smudges on window pane and glass. A miniscule piece of blue material is caught in the window's seams._

_Turning to the table behind him, SHERLOCK bends down to study the ground area. _

_Whoosh! Blood stain smeared with a couple strands of MAE's hair and a bloody palm print on the leg and finger prints on the floor._

**DONAVAN  
**(stricken)  
I came home and found it this way. She wasn't here. (looking angrily at Sherlock then John) He got her killed, didn't he?

_JOHN moves to DONAVAN and grabs her arms to steady her._

**JOHN  
**There are things that you don't know about Mae, Sally. She was in danger even before she knew Sherlock. You know he'll do everything he possibly can to find her.

_DONAVAN nods understanding. The angry expression on her face turns to hope. SHERLOCK stands and looks at JOHN. _

**JOHN  
**What happened?

**SHERLOCK  
**The helicopter that landed on the roof probably incapacitated her first. Brought her to her knees here. Her hands, desperate to muffle the sound, pulled out strands of hair by the root.

_SHERLOCK's face is a mask of controlled anger. His jaw is clenched._

**SHERLOCK  
**(continuing)  
Pulley's above lowered them down on metal scaffolding, scrapping the bricks. Coming through the window, they saw her recovering off the floor. That's when they cuffed her from behind and striking her head on the corner of the table causing a significant gash.

**JOHN  
**And blood loss! (seething) The bloody cowards!

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
A bloodied handprint on the table's leg as she tried to pull herself up again. I can only assume they struck her again. No further signs of struggle. Took her out of the window and up. A bit of skirt tore off as it got caught here the seam.

**JOHN  
**My god! They have her!

_SHERLOCK moves to DONAVAN who is standing in complete shock._

**SHERLOCK  
**Have you noticed anything of late? Any change in her normal behavior?

_DONAVAN looks at SHERLOCK dumbfounded. SHERLOCK grabs her arm tightly and shakes her._

**SHERLOCK  
**(commanding)  
If she isn't dead yet, she will be. Think, Donavan. Think like me!

**DONAVAN  
**(nodding obediently)  
She's has been a little strange lately. . .nervous. . .um. . .less chatty. She hasn't been hungry, barely eating much. Oh, she was supposed to go to the library yesterday, but called in sick. Never did that before. And jumpy! Any loud sound had her falling out of her seat.

**SHERLOCK  
**Good, when did she start acting this way?

**DONAVAN  
**(forehead wrinkling)  
Monday. . .no it was Tuesday. She was upset by the news in the paper. Said it was getting to her. White as a ghost. I found the newspaper crumpled up on the floor by the bin. Thought that was strange. She never leaves things on the floor.

_SHERLOCK lets go of DONAVAN's arm and heads toward the bin. DONAVAN's voice stops him cold._

**DONAVAN  
**It's not there. I asked her about it and she just shrugged her shoulders saying it was PMS. The bin was empty the next day.

**SHERLOCK  
**(addressing Donavan)  
Call Lestrade. Tell him what happened. Have him process the roof and look for witnesses of the helicopter. And get a copy of Tuesday's paper!

_DONAVAN takes out her phone to do as SHERLOCK instructs._

_JOHN sees that SHERLOCK's face is now expressionless but pale. _

**JOHN  
**She knew. Why didn't she come to you?

_SHERLOCK face crumbles into dread and he quickly raises his hand to rub his eyes._

**SHERLOCK  
**(mumbles)  
Doing the opposite of what she _should_ have done.

_JOHN eyes go wide as realization hits him at SHERLOCK's words. He moves to SHERLOCK and puts a hand on his shoulder._

**JOHN  
**She knows that we would come after her. What do need from her?

_SHERLOCK's head lifted._

**SHERLOCK  
**A name.

**JOHN  
**Now, where to start? Her bedroom, right?

_SHERLOCK nods and strides purposefully to MAE's bedroom; JOHN is right behind him. _

_SHERLOCK moves about the room, taking in every detail. Bed is immaculately made. The rest of the room is neat and tidy, including her corner work desk, with old books stacked with sticky notes plastered on and in each._

_A full-length, terry cloth robe, is hanging on the back of the door. It is ivory, with big, pastel flowers and butterfly appliqued patches on it. He clutches the material and digs his face into the folds and takes in a deep breath of the light fragrance. Closing his eyes he goes into a flashback of three weeks ago._

_Flashback begins._

_MAE walks into her bedroom after taking a shower. She is in her long, terry cloth robe, her wet hair up in a towel, turban style. She looks up and is startled. SHERLOCK is sitting at her work desk, flipping through one of the old books._

**MAE  
**H! (frowning at him) You shouldn't be here.

_SHERLOCK looks up from the book and grins at her._

**SHERLOCK  
**(dryly)  
You missed me.

**MAE  
**(shaking her head)  
Not at all. I'm staying true to my fiancé' to whom I might add is being very attentive. I think I am falling for him after all.

_SHERLOCK grunts his disbelief as he holds up a sticky note with a fancy heart drawn on it with the letter 'H' in the center of it._

**MAE  
**(blushing)  
For Mrs. Hudson. She is like a mom to me.

_SHERLOCK's brow rises as he stands and moves towards her slowly, shaking his head. MAE takes a few steps back. _

**MAE  
**Mr. H? He really is a good man.

_SHERLOCK gently grabs hold of her upper arm and turns her around and starts to loosen the towel wrapped around her head. With massaging motions, he starts to use the towel to personally dry her hair, letting his fingers comb through the long, wet locks. He exposes her neck and drops his lips to the curve of it, murmuring low on her skin._

**SHERLOCK  
**Brother, be hanged.

_MAE beams as SHERLOCK starts in on nibbling at her neck. She turns her smile into a scolding look and turns around to face him. SHERLOCK's arm wraps around her waist._

**MAE  
**Be nice.

_SHERLOCK's face draws close to hers as he moves in to take her mouth, pausing just a breath away to speak._

**SHERLOCK  
**Any niceties are reserved privately for you alone.

_Dropping the towel, his hand spans the back of her head as he pulls her into a deep kiss. MAE sighs as the palm of her hands trail up his chest. At length, SHERLOCK's other hand slowly makes its way under the folds of the robe just under her breasts, to span her rib cage._

_A gasp escape from MAE's lips, and she slaps SHERLOCK's hand away. MAE breaks free and steps backwards until her back is to the far wall. She shakes a finger at SHERLOCK as he slowly prowls towards her. _

**MAE  
**Sherlock, where's your control? Stalking is not part of the plan. Avoidance is!

_SHERLOCK stops to think about it then shakes his head and starts slowly towards her again. MAE reaches into her robe pocket and pulls out a sticky note pad and quickly scribbles on it. She peels it off and slaps it hard on his chest just as he was about to reach for her; stopping him in his tracks. He pulls it off to read it._

_BEHAVE!_

_SHERLOCK grins, crumples the note in his hand and tosses it over his shoulder. Shaking his head, he grabs her around her waist again and crushes her to his chest._

_A low rumble sounds in the back of his throat as his piercing eyes hypnotize her into a breathless state._

**SHERLOCK  
**(low, deep voice)  
Not in my vocabulary.

_SHERLOCK starts kissing her, moving lower. MAE lifts her chin to give him more access. Looking up at the ceiling she rolls her eyes._

**MAE  
**After all that show, you're just like the rest. A typical, lusty male specimen.

_SHERLOCK head snaps up and looks at her with a scowl and mouth open wide, ready to protest. MAE gives him the sweetest smile and his mouth clamps shut. Groaning he buries his face in her neck._

**SHERLOCK  
**Mmmm. . .coconut.

_MAE giggles as the room fades to black._

_Flashback Ends._

**JOHN  
**We have to find her before. . . tell me you believe she is still alive.

_There is a long pause._

**JOHN  
**(emphasizing)  
Sherlock. tell me she isn't dead!

_SHERLOCK looks at JOHN. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(with deep sincerity)  
What I did. . .to you. Forgive me.

_JOHN instantly knows what he is referring too. JOHN swallows hard and his shoulders slump._

**JOHN  
**You believe she is dead.

**SHERLOCK  
**There would be no reason to keep her alive.

_JOHN's head bows. A moment of silence follows._

**SHERLOCK  
**Unless. . .

_JOHN raises his head quickly._

**SHERLOCK  
**They want to be sure she hasn't told anyone else her secret. Which she hasn't but that doesn't go to say she didn't reveal it.

**JOHN  
**Reveal it! How? And if they want to get information out of her, that means that they will. . .I can't say it. My god, Sherlock. She wouldn't last long.

_SHERLOCK face goes blank and everything goes black and white except the color in his striking eyes as the camera zooms in quickly on his face and dives into his mind's eye as he mentally pictures the most likely thing that MAE would do if she was faced with the threat of torture. _

_He sees MAE, hands tied in her front and a stream of drying blood from a nasty gash on her forehead, in the back of an all-grey interior (blank canvas) van. Only she is in color—her pink blouse, bright blue, maxi-skirt and black flats. She is the very picture of feminine, frightened innocent. But he can see clearly that she is purposefully using her goodness, sweetness, and strong power of connecting with others with her subtle touch to toy with the consciences of her male captors. (In essence, entrapping them and killing them with her kindness.) In a snap, she goes from the van to sitting in a chair in the center of a completely greyed (blank canvas) room. She continues her dramatic role and uses her hearing to pick up on bits and pieces of their conversation to give her an edge. As a result, the two thugs are reluctant to inflict any real physical abuse and resort to fear mongering which she, in her overdramatized terror, faints._

_(superfast motion of time passing from day, dusk, night, then into late morning)_

_The two thugs return to the grey room along with a third man. He is the apparent LEADER and is less sympathetic. He is in an expensive business suit and has an unreadable, official WITSEC badge on. The LEADER is brutal and doesn't hesitate to strike MAE across the face when he interrogates her. He also cruelly lies to her that they have her dad. Hands tied behind a chair and with tears streaming down her cheeks, MAE surprises the man by kicking him in the groin, causing him to double over._

_SHERLOCK grins._

_The man recovers and smacks her again. She looks up; her lip is cut and bleeding. She then goads him on what a big man he is for hitting a defenseless woman. He strikes her even harder. MAE goes into unconsciousness. The man is disgusted and the three leave the blank, grey canvased room._

_SHERLOCK's grin is completely gone and his lips are purse with restrained anger. He starts to back out of his mind when he stops suddenly by a movement. He focuses back in._

_MAE's head snaps up. She faked going unconscious! She looks up, directly into SHERLOCK's psyche and she speaks._

**MAE  
**(whispering fearfully)  
The library, H. I'll send them to the library.

_MAE's head turns quickly towards the door. She hears someone coming. Looking back up, her face is clearly fearful, and her eyes pleading. She mouths 'Please hurry." Her head slumps down again just as the door opens. _

_SHERLOCK comes out of his mind._

**SHERLOCK  
**(low voice)  
Hang on, Mayson. I'm on my way.

**JOHN  
**Pardon? What did you say?

**SHERLOCK  
**(confidently)  
She's alive.

**JOHN  
**(hopeful)  
Really! How do you know?

**SHERLOCK  
**One can say it is her special kind of womanly wiles, but I say that she has been listening closely, observing and absorbing. . . me. Something you can do more of.

**JOHN  
**(scoffing)  
Arrogant sod. But never mind you. What's next?

**SHERLOCK  
**She'll buy us time to find out her real identity and then send them to the one place where no one else will be placed in danger. We'll be waiting.

_JOHN thinks for a moment and his mouth drops._

**JOHN  
**The library!

**SHERLOCK  
**(confirming)  
The library. They will come tomorrow night.

**JOHN  
**Why do we need to know her identity?

**SHERLOCK  
**Always need a backup plan, John. Her real name will lead me to what she knows in case I need to bargain. . .me for her. You will need to be ready to follow through and be my backup.

**JOHN  
**(grinning)  
Riding up on the white horse and playing the freakin' Fabio card, eh?

_SHERLOCK scowls at him and looks about the room. _

**SHERLOCK  
**As soon as Mayson arrived in London, her dad would have instructed her hide all the names, details and proof in a safe place. At least, that's what I would have done. (chiding himself) Should have thought of that straight away.

**JOHN  
**In case something happened to her, at least we can get the bastards. (beat) So, she would have also left some sort of clue to where she hid this information. (smug smile) Been there all along, hasn't it? (beat) Right under your nose. (places hand on his shoulder) You're slacking, old boy.

**SHERLOCK  
**(ignoring last statement)  
But since she was in residence here, she would have also left a starting point for me—

**JOHN  
**Us!

**SHERLOCK  
**Us. . .here somewhere. (winks at John) Right under _our_ noses.

**JOHN  
**Righto.

_SHERLOCK turns around in a circle in the room and then suddenly stops, looking directly at MAE's robe. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(absently)  
Knowing that she was already in danger and speed in finding her would be essential here, she would have concentrated on the most obvious.

_SHERLOCK's face lights up and he quickly moves to the robe and digs his hand into the pocket pulling out her sticky note pad. He runs his finger lightly over the top of the note pad. Ghostly words form from the indentation of the last note she wrote. He turns and looks about the room and zeroes in on a note sticking to one of the desk's side drawers. He goes to it and peels off the note and hands it to JOHN. He reads it._

**JOHN  
**(frowning)  
Jams. Fix it!

_SHERLOCK pulls on the draw and it opens smoothly. He then pulls it completely out and examines it entirely. Finding nothing, he tosses it on the floor and starts in on the rest of the drawers. JOHN follows SHERLOCK's lead and also starts pulling on drawers, examining each and tossing them about. Both men quickly and methodically, cover the entire room; anything that opens or closes. Finding nothing, the men move quickly to the rest of the flat. DONAVAN is still on the phone, but sirens can be heard in the distance. She gives the two men a puzzling look as they open and shut drawers, toss them (and their contents) about throughout the flat. _

**DONAVAN  
**What the hell?

_Done going through the whole the flat, SHERLOCK and JOHN look at each other. _

**JOHN  
**Baker Street. Still locked up?

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
Mrs. Hudson least favorite ex-tenant is popping in for a visit. Let's go.

_The two men rush out the door leaving the stunned DONAVAN looking after them. Every drawer and cabinet in her flat is left pulled out or wide opened. _


	17. Part 17

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 17: INT. 221B BAKER STREET **

_SHERLOCK stands in the center of the living area of his flat staring at his wall now littered with every sticky note made by MAE that was left throughout his flat, MRS. HUDSON's residence and MAE's room. The entire flat looks like it has been tossed with all drawers pulled out and/or dumped, along with door and cabinets opened. JOHN rushes in shaking his head._

**JOHN  
**Nothing in the storage below but found more notes in the laundry area. One says 'squeaks', and other says (smirking) 'Convert H to boxers'.

_SHERLOCK points to the wall and JOHN rushes to plaster the notes up._

**SHERLOCK  
**No, that one there. Under the repair category. That one under miscellaneous.

_JOHN nods and stands back near SHERLOCK. Both men cross their arms and continue to stare at the wall of sticky notes. _

**JOHN  
**Did she succeed?

_SHERLOCK goes into flashback mode:_

_In bedroom, SHERLOCK opens drawer and finds a brand new array of colorful boxers. He frowns. Disgusted, he digs through the drawer looking for his briefs but finds them all gone. He is about to shout out when he sees MAE leaning casually in the door's frame._

**MAE  
**I experimented with my new shredder. I wondered if it works on old and threadbare fabric that isn't worthy of the rag box.

_SHERLOCK face goes blank as he lifts up a pair of blue and grey checkered boxers with his thumbs and forefingers on each side. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow._

**MAE  
**(grinning)  
It did.

_MAE turns to leave but stops and adds._

**MAE  
**Oh, and no more whites for you, Mister. Men should never wear white underwear. So not logical.

_SHERLOCK reluctantly lets out a short grunt of agreement._

_Flashback ends._

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
I'm a believer.

_SHERLOCK looks down at JOHN's pants then back up with a questioning look._

**JOHN  
**(grinning)  
Switched in the eighties. Rather life changing.

_Both men smile and then focus back on the wall. After a few moments, SHERLOCK's neck twists to JOHN._

**SHERLOCK  
**What did you say?

**JOHN  
**Nothing but isn't it strange that—

**SHERLOCK  
**(interrupting)  
Exactly. There are seven notes with the word 'fix' on them. Three with 'squeaks' and two that says 'jams' and one 'stuck'. But in going through the entire place, there is one undisputable contradiction.

_SHERLOCK looks at JOHN to watch his face suddenly light up. In unison, JOHN looks at SHERLOCK and both speak at the same time._

**JOHN  
**Nothing is broken!

**SHERLOCK  
**Nothing is broken.

**JOHN  
**So, she fixed it and but didn't pull down the notes. That's so not her. (pause) Think she MacGyvered?

_SHERLOCK nods and quickly goes to the locations where the repair notes were attached. First was a closet door that 'squeaks'. He opens and shuts it a few times. Then to a drawer that jammed. Pulling it out, he examines it closely and then sniffs it. SHERLOCK stands straight and a broad smile forms on his face as he looks at JOHN who comes over to his side._

**JOHN  
**What did she use?

_SHERLOCK hands him the drawer and hold it up to his nose. _

**JOHN  
**(beaming with realization)  
Frig!

_SHERLOCK strides purposefully to the refrigerator and opens it up pushing aside the various containers and food products grabbing a white plastic container from the back and pulling it out. _

_On its label: Organic Extra Virgin Coconut Oil_

_SHERLOCK examines the container. He opens it and takes a long drawn-in whiff of its light fragrance. He closes his eyes in remembrance of it on MAE's skin. Opening his eyes, he screws the lid back on and then turns it over. On the bottom, five numbers are written in MAE's handwriting. JOHN leans in and reads the numbers._

**JOHN**

An address? Safety box?

_SHERLOCK shakes his head and rushes over to the laptop and starts keyboarding._

_JOHN looks over his shoulder as the Project Gutenberg site pops up on the screen. SHERLOCK types in the number 10136._

**JOHN  
**Mrs. Beeson's Book of Household Management. (smirks) A recommendation for you?

_SHERLOCK scowls and him then opens another tab on the screen and navigates to the British Library site and starts a search for the book. It is not in the vast catalog. He then navigates to the online Encyclopedia site and does a search on the author. _

_A page opens. Ghostly information floats up-old photos, marriage, books written, and BBC period drama production of author's life in 2006. _

**JOHN  
**Mary Beth Beeson. Born 1836 and died 1865.

**SHERLOCK  
**Look at her maiden name.

**JOHN  
**Mayson!

**SHERLOCK  
**And her daughter's name.

**JOHN  
**Isabell Mae!

_SHERLOCK clicks on the image of the 'Book of Household Management' cover. It enlarges and fills the screen._

**SHERLOCK  
**(thoughtfully)  
Mrs. Beeson. Beeson. Where have I. . . oh! (face lights) Where's Tuesday's paper from Mrs. Hudson!

**JOHN  
**I got it here!

_SHERLOCK quickly scans through the pages and stops on one page and holds it closer to his face. JOHN points._

**JOHN  
**Norman Beeson!

_JOHN thinks hard for a second then lightens._

**JOHN  
**Her mum was from Britain! You think her maiden name was Beeson and this is—

**SHERLOCK  
**By his age, Mayson's uncle.

**JOHN  
**This is what she saw. This is how she knew.

**SHERLOCK  
**And she gave me exactly what I needed to start.

**JOHN  
**A name.

**SHERLOCK  
**(gleefully)  
A name!

_MRS. HUDSON comes into the room and looks around in disgust. _

**MRS. HUDSON  
**Sherlock! What a bloody mess you—

**SHERLOCK  
**(ignoring her)  
Beeson will lead us to her. We have to get to that crime scene. He was a recluse, probably estranged but there may be some photos or—

**MRS. HUDSON  
**Oh, her general observation on puddings and pastries is spot on.

_SHERLOCK's and JOHN's head snaps to MRS. HUDSON._

**JOHN  
**What did you say?

**MRS. HUDSON  
**(pointing to screen)  
That book. It's in my kitchen. Mae always has her nose in—

_SHERLOCK springs up from the chair, kisses MRS. HUDSON quickly on her cheek and flies out of the room in a flash. JOHN quickly hugs her affectionately._

**JOHN  
**Martha, did I ever tell you that you're the best!

_JOHN rushes out of the room leaving MRS. HUDSON is left standing alone. Her eyes are watery._

**MRS. HUDSON  
**(shouting out)  
Top of the microwave!

_Walking over to the wall, she runs her palm gently over the collage of MAE's sticky notes and pulling one off. It reads, 'Mrs. H - you make me smile!'. MRS. HUDSON takes in a deep breath and slowly releases it._

**MRS. HUDSON  
**(softly)  
Bring my girl home, boys. (head drops, wiping falling tear) Bring her home.


	18. Part 18

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 18: INT. 221B BAKER STREET **

_SHERLOCK holds the old book titled 'Mrs. Beeson's Book of Household Management' open in his hand while his finger runs down the table of contents. JOHN is leaning in and looking as well._

**JOHN  
**There. Under staffing. The housekeeper!

_SHERLOCK quickly turns to the chapter that addresses the management of the housekeeper. _

**JOHN  
**Another number.

_SHERLOCK shuts the book and both men rush back up the stairs to the laptop. _

_SHERLOCK sits at the laptop and starts keyboarding. _

_MRS. HUDSON is still in the room, putting things back in order. JOHN looks at her. _

**JOHN  
**Mrs. Hudson, what are you doing?

**MRS. HUDSON  
**Don't want her coming home to this after her. . .ordeal.

_JOHN gives her a small, reassuring smile and walks up to her to put his arm around her. _

**JOHN  
**You've been a big help. Now, why don't you go down and have a cuppa. We've got this.

_MRS. HUDSON nods gratefully and exits the room. JOHN goes over to where SHERLOCK is sitting and bends down to read what is on the screen._

**JOHN  
**Solid Geometry with Solutions in the Problematic Applications. By Lennes and Slaught.

_SHERLOCK leans far back in the chair. His hand goes up to rub his chin as his mind works._

**SHERLOCK  
**She trying to give me more. (looks at John) Do you know what Geometry is?

**JOHN  
**Of course I do. Its. . .um. . . the study of. . .rocks?

**SHERLOCK  
**No, that's geology. Geometry is the branch of mathematics that deals with the deduction of the properties, measurement, and relationships of points, lines, angles, and figures in space from their defining conditions by means of certain assumed properties of space.

**JOHN  
**Seems to be up your alley with the whole deduction thing.

**SHERLOCK  
**Right. So, what do I need to take away and from what? I am sure it has something to do with the WISEC program.

**JOHN  
**What a title. Who wants to read about application problems in geometry? (looks at Sherlock) Besides yourself, of course.

_SHERLOCK's eyes grow wide and then his face lights up. Clapping his hands together he starts digging for something on the table._

**SHERLOCK  
**Of course! My dear, clever girl!

**JOHN  
**(smiling knowingly)  
Your dear girl? (quick snort) Guess there will be no sacking her again.

_SHERLOCK ignores him as he finds what he is looking for. He pulls out the Witness Protection thumb drive out and holds it up triumphantly. Sticking it into the USB port, SHERLOCK starts to access the WISEC program and as he does, he instructs JOHN._

**SHERLOCK  
**(excitedly, while typing)  
Call Mycroff. Tell him what has happened to Mayson, and for him to call his agents in the US. Then call Lestrade. We need access to that crime scene of Norman Beeson.

**JOHN  
**What did she give you?

_SHERLOCK brings up a random record and opens some of the attached documentation. Up pops a document on the screen and starts to scan it. _

**JOHN  
**Is that an application? You mean you have to apply to get into witness protection program? (stunned expression) Really!

**SHERLOCK  
**Tell Mycroft I need a list of all WITSEC employees that handled the application process and execution.

_Scrolling down to the bottom of the application on screen is an 'APPROVED' stamp and the initials of the approver, 'R.L.H.'_

**JOHN  
**If I was applying, I would hate to get that rejection notice. Can you get into those files?

_SHERLOCK nods as he quickly works the keyboard. He starts opening scanned applications and scrolls down to the end of each. Each has 'DENIED' stamp but no initials. _

_SHERLOCK stops dead on the keyboard and looks up at JOHN expectantly._

**JOHN  
**Oh, right. Mycroft, Lestrade.

_JOHN quickly pulls out his phone and starts texting. _

**JOHN  
**(continuing)  
So, problems with the application process in the WISEC program. You would think that being denied is like signing someone's death sentence.

**SHERLOCK  
**And bribery can be much more lucrative before witnesses enter into any system. My guess is that RLH is Mayson's father who discovered that this person that is denying is selling out witnesses wanting to get into the program.

**JOHN  
**(angrily)  
The son of a bitch! He has Mae!

_SHERLOCK looks again to the screen and points to something he noticed. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Mayson wrote the bio on the authors. She is placing much emphasis on this Slaught, the secondary author. Hardly mentions the primary author.

**JOHN  
**Herbert E Slaught. Think there is a connection?

**SHERLOCK  
**The name is of significance, I'm sure. Mayson did not inherit her father's genius but (proudly) she certainly absorbed the basic premises behind the condition and learned to utilize the fundamentals.

**JOHN  
**And let us not forget, tame the intellectual beast. (chuckles) You're whipped, my good man! Should I start writing the best man speech?

**SHERLOCK  
**That analogy is highly offensive and no, Mayson is not mad enough to even contemplate such an unholy union.

**JOHN  
**(smirking)  
Oh I don't know. Madness may prevail. I am sure she is her mother's daughter in every way. (beat) Do you think her dad had a best man at his wedding?

_SHERLOCK's eyes widen and mouth drops._

**JOHN  
**(continuing)  
You fought a good fight, but if it had to happen, you couldn't have done any better than her. (clamping hand on Sherlock's shoulder) Hello, Mr. Rochester.

**SHERLOCK  
**(groans)  
You've read it.

_JOHN nods quickly._

**JOHN  
**Mary agrees. Very similar physically and in personality. Dark hair, vulcan-like, tall. Haunty and arrogant is spot on. You don't have a crazy wife hiding away in a tower somewhere?

**SHERLOCK  
**Try rigidly, anal brother.

**JOHN  
**Well, that will do. (cautiously) If we're not in time and she is. . .well. . .

**SHERLOCK  
**We'll be in time. I've must have hardened her somewhat. She'll keep her cool and use her brain.

**JOHN  
**That is the first time I heard you speak without confidence in your voice, Sherlock. (beat) Um. . .as your friend, I have to prepare you. I've seen what you would do when your psyche is emotionally cornered. You go to extremes. Play pop the pill Russian roulette. Elaborately fake your suicide. Blow out brains in front of MI6 agents. What will do you do if. . .if. . .Mae is lost for good?

_SHERLOCK is briefly stunned with the question and just stares at JOHN. _

**JOHN  
**Sherlock, you have to face that she might be already dead. I won't allow you to jeopardize what you contribute to this society no matter how unorthodox you may be. (grasping his upper arm) See her murdered and tell me now what you will do!

_SHERLOCK turns his head back to the laptop._

**SHERLOCK  
**No.

**JOHN  
**You have too! We can't have you flipping out on us and do something stupid. I have to know what you'll do! Sherlock! Do you hear. . .

_JOHN's voice slows and fades out. _

_Your P.O.V. is taken into the forward vision of SHERLOCK as he walks (slow motion) down a long, sterile corridor with double doors at the end. Each step he takes echoes as he reaches the door. You hear only his steady breathing now as you see his hand push the doors open and enters. MOLLY Brown is standing by a table with a covered body on it. Tears are streaming down her face and her eyes are red and puffy. As SHERLOCK comes near, she raises the clipboard in her hand and her mouth moves, speaking of her findings of the autopsy. She touches his shoulder, mouthing 'I'll leave you.' She exits._

_SHERLOCK stares down at the obscure, molded form under the sheet. His hands reach out and grip each side of the sheet at the head and presses down to get a more defined outline of the form underneath. The shape is unmistakably that of MAE. SHERLOCK's breathing quickens. _

_You still see through his eyes as you see his hands slowly draw the sheet away to reveal MAE's lifeless body. SHERLOCK's head slowly looks over her beaten and bruised body. Where there is not bruising, MAE's skin is like white porcelain. You see the back of his fingers slowly trail down her one cheek. Her lips are strangely a vibrant pinkish hue. SHERLOCK takes a long indrawn breath and releases it as his fingers trail across her mouth. He then takes up her hand and sees that her wrists had been bound and her nails unbroken—she was tortured. His fingers thread through hers and his breathing is more erratic and his heart is now heard pounding loudly as dormant emotions begin to surface and erupt. _

_Eruption is in the form of tilting his head upwards and shouting incoherently to the ceiling. Lowering his head he grabs MAE's body up into his arms, hugging her to himself. _

_Emotional pain and rage that he never experience before shoots through his frame causing him to suddenly release her and back away from the table. Balling his fists to pound at his head as his mind goes through a cerebral shockwave, he tries desperately to pound it and her broken body out of his head. Then blackness. _

_The blackness switches to the dimly lit interior of SHERLOCK's flat. It is completely empty except for a single chair facing the window with the shade drawn. Dust particles can be seen floating in the filtered light of the window. SHERLOCK is sitting in the chair, not moving. You only see the back of his head. Off in the corner is his violin and bow, both smashed and broken into pieces._

**JOHN  
**Sherlock! Sherlock! I know you are seeing it.

_SHERLOCK snaps out of it and turns his head to JOHN. His face is void of all emotion._

**JOHN  
**Well?

**SHERLOCK  
**I will be fine.

**JOHN  
**What! Fine!

_SHERLOCK turns back to the computer screen._

**SHERLOCK  
**(calmly)  
Tell Mycroft to hurry. We need to get full access into the library's security system. We go in tonight.

_JOHN's phone rings and he answers. It is MYCROFT. JOHN turns to speak to MYCROFT and after a few minutes, he turns back towards SHERLOCK while putting his palm over speaker on the phone._

**JOHN  
**He says he'll help out however he can. (pause) For Alice, not you. (lifting palm from speaker) Who's Alice? Oh, you meant Isabell.

_SHERLOCK gives him a quick nod. JOHN walks to the kitchen to speak more privately to MYCROFT. _

_SHERLOCK stands and walks to the window and looks out. Bending slightly, he picks up his violin and bow and moves the violin's rest under his chin. Raising the bow, visions of MAE, being abused and beaten haunts him. His jaw clenches. _

_He then closes his eyes as he starts to play a beautiful sonata. The horrible visions slowly transform into a slow montage of MAE smiling, kissing his cheek, playfully throwing a book at him, both looking down into bin to peer at newest inmate, letting him taste test, teasing and messing his hair, being the annoying mother hen, etc. Then her coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his neck as he sits at his microscope. Pleasantly undistracted, he takes up her hand to his lips while his other hand reaches for another slide. She whispers in his ear, nips at his ear lobe, then stands and walks away. A lazy smile forms on SHERLOCK's face as he returns his attention back to the microscope. _

_He stops playing suddenly and lowers the instrument. Looking out the window, his face turns from uncharacteristic tenderness to his characteristic stone face. His eyelids lower and his gaze reflect a profound seriousness and deep determination._

**SHERLOCK  
**(menacingly)  
I'm the cure for her Cancer. It will not take her from me.

_SHERLOCK raises the violin back to his chin and starts playing aggressively, Tartini's 'The Devil's Trill'._


	19. Part 19

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 19: INT. BRITISH LIBRARY BASEMENT – IN THE CENTRAL RETRIEVAL AREA **

_The 300 kilometers that make up the British Library's vast underground and storage area seems completely deserted. The pristine book repository's lights are dimmed for energy conservation during the off hours. SHERLOCK is standing, behind one of the hundreds of metal, automated book towers/shelves, not far from the central retrieval area where loading/unloading of requested publications are sent up for distribution on the long highway of conveyor belts. _

_A wireless ear piece can be seen in SHERLOCK's ear. JOHN's voice comes through._

**JOHN (O.C.)  
**Security cameras just went black. Here we go.

**SHERLOCK  
**Hidden cameras?

**JOHN (O.C.)  
**We're good there.

**SHERLOCK  
**Lestrade?

**LESTRADE (O.C.)  
**Men are ready outside. We'll be ready if they try to—

**JOHN (O.C.)  
**Hold on! Activity, your end by the underground entrance. Black van. . .two, no three and. . .hold on. . . (excitedly) Mae! She's alive!

_SHERLOCK straightens, more alert. _

**JOHN (O.C.)  
**(sounding relieved)  
She must have convinced them to bring her. (beat) Lordy, she's got a lot of gumption, that one.

_SHERLOCK smirks._

**LESTRADE (O.C.)  
**How does she look?

**JOHN (O.C.)  
**From what I can see in the dim light, she's walking on her own. Hands tied in front and gagged. Can't make out much more. They are headed your way, Sherlock. Just like you said.

**SHERLOCK  
**(eye lids lowering menacingly)  
Leave them to me. Lestrade, no interference until I say no matter what you hear. John, get into place and be ready.

_JOHN and LESTRADE both acknowledge SHERLOCK's command. All goes quiet on both ends._

_Not long after the echoing sound of a metal doors shutting can be hear and approaching sets of footsteps. From around the corner, three large, dark clothed men come into view; THUG1 is clutching MAE in front of him. SHERLOCK looks up at the inconspicuous mirror he statically placed on the opposite wall. He sees clearly the central area where the men and MAE are standing. _

_THUG1 rips the duct tape from MAE's mouth and shoves her forward causing her to cry in pain and fall to the ground. _

**THUG1  
**Get it!

_MAE is on her knees, with wrists still tied and palms flat on the floor, slowly struggling to rise. Her head hangs low. Her long hair falls forward, obscuring most of her facial features. _

_SHERLOCK pulls a slim tube out of his pocket and puts it to his lips and blows into it but no sound comes out. Instantly MAE's head jerks up, startled at the sharp shrill in her ear. SHERLOCK sees her face; he analyses her condition._

_Whoosh! MAE's face is pale with dark shadows under eyes, meaning no sleep, tired and weak. The gash from her abduction is visible at her hairline above her forehead, but clotted over. Bruises on her chin, and on both sides of her face clearly indicates she was struck multiple times. A superficial cut on her right cheek and the bulky, sharp edged ring on THUG3's finger reveals to SHERLOCK who did the beating. MAE's wrists are bound with white, plastic cord, but there is red stains on the cord from the bleeding of pinched and rubbed raw skin, indicating she struggled hard to get free. His last glance is of her mouth—unmarred, her lips, full, smooth and pink; just like in his vision of her in the morgue. _

_The memory of her dead on the table causes his jaw to clench with restrained anger._

**SHERLOCK  
**(barely audible)  
I'm here. Cough if you hear me.

_Alerted, MAE's eyes grow wide and her face lightens. She immediately coughs as she rises off the floor._

**SHERLOCK  
**(barely audible)  
Get them to talk. . .confess. Use that idealogical mind of yours.

_MAE nods slightly as she reaches full height. THUG2 grabs her arm and pushes her forward._

**THUG2  
**Move it!

_MAE turns and lifts her face to the men. She looks each directly in their eyes, which are pleading and welling with tears and her expression is sad and hopeless._

**MAE  
**(despondently)  
I know you have to kill me after this; I overheard Hess' instructions. So, please. . .I beg of you. . .don't rush my last minutes alive.

**THUG2  
**(jaw dropping)  
She knows Hess wants her killed after we get what he wants.

**THUG1  
**Shut up! You just confirmed it, idiot.

**THUG3**  
(hesitantly looking up at the security cameras)  
The video camera's are out. . .right? We don't need to worry.

_Back to SHERLOCK. He is grinning._

**SHERLOCK  
**(barely audible)  
H-E-S. . .Hess. . .Director of the Admissions Department. Lestrade.

**LESTRADE (O.C.)**  
On it.

**SHERLOCK**  
(looking back up at the mirror)  
Mayson, work the weakest. Get him to doubt Hess.

**MAE  
**(meekly looking at Thug2)  
I want you to know that I forgive you for having to kill me. You were the nicest to me. (eyes shining with unshed tears) Hess is ruthless you know. I always knew it was only a matter of time. He has everyone killed that knows he was compromising the witness protection program. You know he takes bribes to reject applicants for the program. He got two million once. It was for a young mother of two. She ended up murdered. And a whole family of—

_THUG1 pulls her away from THUG2 and slaps her hard across the face. _

**THUG1  
**Shut your hole, Bitch!

_MAE stumbles back but lifts her head back up boldly to face THUG1 directly. Tears are falling._

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(fists balled)  
Steady on. Mention your uncle.

**MAE  
**(tearfully angry, looking at Thug1)  
I don't forgive you because you admitted to killing my Uncle Beeson. You tortured him and burned him while he was still alive!

**THUG1  
**(scoffing)  
Torture! Didn't take much to get that old man to squeal!

**THUG3  
**He led us right to you. Did the city a favor burning that rubbish heap he lived in.

**MAE  
**You're all fools to think that Hess won't have you all murdered. Do you think he'll let you live once I lead you to all the evidence I have hidden here? (looking back at Thug2, pleading) Be smart, get out while you can. Let me go and help put Robert Hess away. You'll end up safe in the program. . .or else running for the rest of your life like I had to do. He'll find you!

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(proudly)  
Good, good. . .

_Doubt and indecision crosses THUG2's face._

**THUG2  
**Maybe she is right. . . maybe. . .

**THUG3  
**(looking at THUG2)  
Hess needs us. He won't kill loyal soldiers.

**THUG2  
**(glancing at Mae sympathetically)  
I don't know. . .he'll kill her without blinking an eye. (beat) She could be my sister.

**THUG1  
**Both of you, shut yer gobs! She's trying to get to you.

_THUG1 grabs MAE's arm and shakes her violently._

**THUG1  
**(seething)  
Cunning little wench, aren't you?

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(barely audible)  
Now, throw me into the loop.

**MAE  
**(addressing all three)  
You kill me and you know who else you will have to run from? Sherlock Holmes, that's who! He'll hunt you each down and skewer you all like pigs over a spit.

**THUG2  
**(stunned)  
She's lying! She's just the housekeeper!

**MAE  
**(shrewdly at Thug1)  
And he won't start the pointy end of the pole at the head.

**THUG3  
**Holmes. . .your boyfriend!

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**Nice touch with the stick.

**MAE  
**(looking at Thug3)  
Oh, you didn't get that out of me when you were beating me. He won't rest if the woman he adores ends up dead. If Hess doesn't get to you, (confidently) he certainly will.

_THUG1 tightens his grip on MAE's arm and pulls her closer to him, taking out his pistol and sticking it into her side._

**THUG1  
**One more word and I'll blow out your kidney, here and now! Now, take us to where the evidence is!

_SHERLOCK straightens and touches his ear piece. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Now!

_A shot rings out and the gun in THUG1's hand goes flying out and away. He shouts in pain as he brings his wounded hand up to clutch it to his chest._

**SHERLOCK  
**Mayson, move!

_MAE drops to the floor and crawls quickly away from the three men. THUG2 and THUG3, stunned, duck down at the sound. _

_SHERLOCK steps out from behind his hiding space, pulls out the ear piece and tosses it away, and moves purposefully towards the three men (slow motion). His stride is confident and unrushed. His arms are straight, swinging back and forth with his steps, his fingers flexing in and out into fists. His long, open, black coat flaps behind him. His piercing eyes are focused solely on THUG1 and THUG3._

_THUG2 recovers and pulls out his gun and aims it at the approaching SHERLOCK. The gun is immediately shot out from his hand by JOHN from his hiding spot. Another shot, hits THUG2 again in the shoulder. THUG3 dives for cover. _

_SHERLOCK reaches THUG1 and his fist immediately connects solidly with his face causing him to fly backwards. SHERLOCK twists around and throws a stomach punch into THUG2 causing him to double over. SHERLOCK moves over to the recovering THUG1 and with his foot, pins him down to the ground again, then grabs his jacket front and rises him enough up from the floor to plummet THUG1 again and again like a mechanical hammer, methodically pounding in thick nails. SHERLOCK's face is void of all emotion._

_THUG2, still bent over, nursing a wounded hand and bleeding shoulder, takes off running in the opposite direction. JOHN, comes out of hiding and takes chase after him._

_THUG3, hiding behind a metal unit sees MAE crouching nearby, goes after her. Fear crosses her face again and she rises quickly and runs. THUG3 gets up and follows right behind her, pulling out his weapon of choice, a sheathed blade from his side._

_THUG1 is bloodied and unconscious and SHERLOCK drops him, and standing straight to look for MAE. He see her disappearing around a corner and being closely followed by THUG3. SHERLOCK takes chase after them. _

_P.O.V. is changed to MAE's. She is frantic with fear as she runs. She turns down a long corridor and sees double doors at the end. She reaches the doors and desperately tries to open them with her bound wrists, only to find that they are locked. Turning sharply, MAE screams as THUG3 reaches her and grabs her violently. Getting her into a neck hold, with his knife to her throat, THUG3 then turns to face the fast approaching SHERLOCK._

_SHERLOCK see the knife at MAE's throat and stops cold about 5 meters away. _

**THUG3  
**(panicky)  
I'll kill her! One step more and I'll slit her throat!

_MAE eyes are wide with fright but SHERLOCK notices her head tilting slightly towards the left._

**SHERLOCK  
**(barely audible)  
Watson near?

_MAE mouths 'yes'._

**THUG3  
**What!

**JOHN (O.C.)  
**Mae, do you hear me?

_MAE nods slightly._

**JOHN (O.C.)  
**Stay perfectly still and close your eyes tight. No matter what happens, don't open them.

_MAE closes her eyes tight and everything goes black. You hear only what MAE hears now. Her breathing is erratic. SHERLOCK's deep voice rings out._

**SHERLOCK  
**Watson!

_A single shot rings out and MAE feels THUG3 jerking as the bullet strikes dead center of his forehead, the releasing of the knife and echoing sound of it hitting the ground, then the man's body dropping also with a dead thud. Her eyes stay shut tight. She hears footsteps fast approaching. _

_Jump out of blackness. SHERLOCK reaches her, bending quickly to retrieve the knife and cut the cords that bind her wrists. He drops the knife and then opens his long coat to engulf her trembling body close to him; shielding her from the gruesome scene at her feet. He draws her forward and away as JOHN comes out from hiding, holding his gun up still, as he cautiously rushes towards the downed man. _

_JOHN looks back at SHERLOCK receding back with MAE and waves him off._

**JOHN  
**Get her away from here—

**SHERLOCK  
**The third?

_JOHN sleeves his gun as he reaches the man he just shot. _

**JOHN  
**Lestrade's men have him. Go. . .

_JOHN waits until both SHERLOCK and MAE are out of the area. He looks all around at the scene; stepping over a large pool of blood._

**JOHN  
**(absently)  
. . .and, I'll just stay here (looking at the brain splatter on the doors) and wait for back up and. . .um. . .my white horse to ride off into the bloody sunset with. (rubbing back of neck) Crikey. . .next time, neck and spine. (beat) Less mess.

_Scene jumps to SHERLOCK leading MAE away to a secluded back area and into a small sorting room. He holds her for a moment and then pulls her away from his chest to look at her face. MAE's eyes are still shut tight and she is trembling. _

_SHERLOCK cups her cheeks into the palms of his hands and with reverence, kisses her gently all over her bruised face, finishing off at her on lips, calming her and urging her to respond. When she doesn't, SHERLOCK pulls her face back from his slightly and speaks._

**SHERLOCK  
**(commanding tone)  
Open your eyes.

_MAE's eyes slowly open and their eyes lock. Tears start falling down her cheeks._

**SHERLOCK  
**(disgusted)  
Oh, good lord. Don't do that.

_MAE expression immediately goes from upset to ridged and her brows draw down._

**MAE  
**(mifted)  
I'm fully entitled to cry as much as I want too, Sherlock Holmes! Being kidnapped, beaten and scared to death . . . and you, don't ever use that dog whistle on me again!

**SHERLOCK  
**(smirking)  
Very effective . . . beats ringing a servants bell—

_MAE stomps down hard on his foot causing SHERLOCK to let out a yelp. His pained face quickly forms a broad grin. _

**MAE  
**(angrier)  
If you think you are going to—

_Grabbing her shoulders SHERLOCK crushes her to him and kisses her hungrily. After a moment of shock, MAE melts in response and lets him 'administer' to her. The passion slows to where SHERLOCK tenderly moves to her forehead; his lips linger there. _

_Exhaustion and relief suddenly floods MAE's body and SHERLOCK allows her to fall into him, wrapping his arms around her waist to support her. Resting her head on his chest she closes her eyes again lets out a deep sigh. He continues to hold her in silence._

_After a few moment, SHERLOCK pulls her back from him to look upon her flushed but relaxed face._

**SHERLOCK  
**(accusing tone)  
So, I adore you, eh? I don't recall ever saying that I did.

**MAE  
**(trying not to smile)  
I was trying to be—

**SHERLOCK  
**Dramatic?

_MAE shakes her head._

**MAE  
**No. . .convincing. (beat) But I wouldn't expect you to adore anyone or anything. Not even me.

_MAE lifts her hand and messes his hair up and gives him a light smile. _

**MAE  
**(sweetly)  
That would be too human of you. Fond, perhaps. Or likeable.

_SHERLOCK brow jerks up. He puts his hand on her shoulder and leans closer to her._

**SHERLOCK  
**(sounding very much like Mycroft)  
Well, my dear . . . just between you and me . . . the word adore _is_ in my vocabulary . . .

_SHERLOCK leans further in to whisper intimately into her ear._

**SHERLOCK  
**. . . and no convincing was needed.

_MAE gasps out loud._

* * *

**_Readers - _**

**_PART 19 officially ends my Fan Fiction - The Keeper of 221B Baker Street,_****_ BUT I may add follow-up parts. I have MANY ideas on taking Sherlock and Mayson relationship forward (or backward) and throwing Adler back into their paths (not jailed yet) and dealing with their new arch enemy, Hess. So, review and give me encouragement to take this fan fiction further!_**

**_\- MissLadyMB_**


	20. Part 20

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 20: EXT. GREEK ISLAND OF KAUFONISIA – REMOTE COSTAL FISHING VILLIAGE **

_MAE makes her way down the main village street, stopping here and there to purchase various items, fruits, vegetables and flowers from the local villagers and filling up the basket that she carries. It is obvious that the quaint villagers know her because they all smile and wave; the vendors are warm and friendly._

_MAE takes time to ask how they are doing and finds joy in giving a flower stem to the elderly women who sit quietly at the doors of the white and blue painted residences that line the street. Children rush up and greet her and she lights up at their presence._

_Unnoticed, is a man casually following not too far behind. Dressed like a local farmer; entire face is obscured by an oversized, wide-brim straw hat._

_Turning down a long narrow unpaved lane, MAE makes her way up the hill to a tiny chalet overlooking the beautiful Greek Island coast. Once inside she places the basket on the table and starts to unload its contents. She stops suddenly and is alerted. She hears something. Her hands slowly move to grip the back of the nearest chair._

**MYCROFT (O.C.)****  
**Well, my dear, you certainly—

_MAE screams and flowers and fruit go flying as she flings the chair in MYCROFT's direction. He raises his arm and ducks, deflecting the chair to the ground._

_MAE recovers and realizes who it is._

**MAE****  
**Mycroft!

_She rushes to him and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. He accepts her affection and after a moment, gently detaches himself from her._

**MYCROFT  
**Alright, alright, enough of that. He probably had you micro chipped with body sensors.

_MYCROFT is dressed impeccably. In one hand he holds his phone. Casually he checks the screen as he picks up the chair and returns it to the table. Turning towards MAE, he looks at her and does something he rarely does. He smiles. MAE comes close to wrap her arm around his, hugging it to herself._

**MAE****  
**I'm so happy to see you! Come sit down and I'll make you some tea.

_MYCROFT sits down at the table and watches her as she moves about in the tiny kitchen, making tea and picking up stems from the floor. He watches as she places a large glass vase on the table to start an arrangement. He checks his phone once more before he lays it on the table. _

_She places a cup and saucer before him and fills it up. He drinks it down quickly and pushes the cup towards her, and she fills it again and pushes it back to him. He takes up the cup again to take a sip. Lowering the cup, he speaks over the rim.  
_**  
MYCROFT  
**I was rather parched. It is all this fresh, salty sea air.

**MAE  
**Don't tell me, you prefer the stale, urban odor of London's back streets.

_MYCROFT nods._

**MAE  
**You know, Mr. H, you really don't need to sneak up on me like that.

**MYCROFT  
**Habit. Although, I am fortunate that vase wasn't readily available. Would have cracked my skull good.

**MAE  
**No, this vase is reserved exclusively for another head.  
_  
_**MYCROFT**  
(sounding pleased)  
You are angry with him then?

**MAE****  
**Well, yes, I guess I am. Not for reasons you would think but for reasons you two would hardly understand. Like Doc, going through his divorce.

**MYCROFT  
**What is there to understand? I heard it was very amicable.

**MAE  
**I would have liked to have been there for them both during such a hard time. And I missed Molly's wedding and Sally leaving for her new position in Wales. And Gregg, it may have been fake, but I didn't even get to break off the engagement. He really liked me, and I am sure he was hoping that I. . .well, what does it matter now. I hope he moved on since H and I are. . .well, together. (rolling her eyes) Sort of.

**MYCROFT  
**Yes, I am glad to report that the inspector did indeed meet someone in rehab.

_MAE drops the saucer she is holding and it breaks into a few pieces on the ground._

**MAE**  
Rehab! He's drinking again!**  
****  
MYCROFT  
**(looking sheepish)  
Um. . .you didn't know. (sees Mae's mouth hanging open) Right. (clears throat) Well, the key points are that he is in the right place and moving on.

**MAE**  
Did he get in trouble on the job?

_MYCROFT ignores her question._

**MYCROFT  
**So, my dear, how are things with you here? Miss Pied Piper, I imagine.

**MAE  
**Mycroft!

**MYCROFT  
**Probation. All forgotten now.  
_  
MAE bends down to pick up the saucer and stands and tosses the pieces into the nearby bin.  
_  
**MAE  
**(disgusted)  
Just great. If I thought I had the power to drive a man to drink, I would have become a nun and commit myself inside holy walls.

_MYCROFT goes into a flashback. _

_JOHN and MYCROFT are standing on a runway at night watching SHERLOCK and MAE saying goodbye at the stairway of the small chartered airplane. They both watch in amazement as SHERLOCK suddenly grabs MAE's shoulders to passionately kiss her.  
_  
**JOHN  
**(transfixed on the couple)  
He is serious, right? Not stringing her along or anything like he normally does.

**MYCROFT  
**Unfortunately. for her, this is real.

_Both men watch as SHERLOCK's hands cup MAE's face and use his thumbs to wipe the tears that were now falling from her eyes. _

**JOHN  
**My god, is it possible? He is being so—

**MYCROFT  
**Tender. Yes, quite remarkable, isn't it.

_SHERLOCK helps MAE up the planes stairs, his hand holding hers, only reluctantly letting go when she has fully entered the aircraft's interior. He steps away to stand by JOHN and MYCROFT._

_The plane starts to taxi away. JOHN nudges SHERLOCK.  
_  
**JOHN  
**You okay?

_SHERLOCK eyes do not leave the face of MAE in the window. She can clearly be seen in the lighted cabin, tears are falling and she sadly waves. JOHN waves back._

**SHERLOCK  
**(emotionless)  
Out of sight, out of mind.  
_  
All three men watch until the plane has taken off and disappear in the night.  
_  
**JOHN  
**Well, that's that. (putting hand on Sherlock's shoulder) I better get back to Mary before she has my head. Drop you off?

**SHERLOCK  
**First, I need to make a stop.

_Fast forward two hours later. MYCROFT and JOHN are in a pub, nursing their drinks as SHERLOCK downs another quickly and motions the barkeep for another. Grabbing up the new glass, he swings about to address the non-existent crowd in a deep, slurred voice. He stumbles forward, theatrically climbs up onto the nearest table top, and raises his glass. _

_JOHN stands to stop him but MYCROFT places his hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stay seated. Surprised, he looks at MYCROFT baffled.  
_  
**MYCROFT  
**I will handle this.

_MYCROFT pulls out his phone, lifts it up and starts recording. JOHN gives MYCROFT a forced, disgusted look.  
_  
**SHERLOCK  
**Wine comes in at the mouth, and love comes in at the eye, (eyes squint, head tilts to look closely at contents in glass). . .love . . .love. . .oh, sod it. . . (drinks entire contents) finds you. (pause then swings arm out) Oh yes, that's all we shall know for truth. . .um, (frowning) I lift the glass to my mouth, and I look at you (cradles and looks tenderly at empty glass), and I sigh. (Looks all around the room) Where is my fair one, she has flown, I must find—

_SHERLOCK leans to far forward and dives off the table, head first, and out of view. JOHN jumps up to see if he is okay but MYCROFT pulls him down again._

**MYCROFT  
**He'll be fine. Watch.

_Sure enough, SHERLOCK pops up standing with glass still in hand, raises his arms with an enlighten expression on his face, not missing a beat.  
_  
**SHERLOCK  
**(dramatically)  
Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art. . .blah, blah, to the good part, be pillowed upon my fair love's ripening breast (eyes widen), oh the breast. . .(twirls around and shouts louder) and feel forever its soft fall and swell. . .um. . .to awake forever in a sweet unrest.

**JOHN  
**(rising from chair)  
I really should stop him.

**MYCROFT  
**No, no, almost finished. Wait for it.

**SHERLOCK  
**Still. . . still to hear her tender taken breath and so live ever, (dropping arms and swaying) or else swoon to death.

_SHERLOCK glances over at JOHN and MYCROFT and smiles a big cheesy smile and straightens himself tall and raises his glass again.  
_  
**SHERLOCK  
**To her! (beat) And her breasts!

_SHERLOCK goes to drink the contents to find there is none. He shrugs and flings the glass over his shoulder._

**SHERLOCK  
**(eyes rolling back)  
Oh, bugger.

_SHERLOCK's entire body then falls backwards, flat on the floor, passed out. JOHN looks at MYCROFT as he stops the recording.  
_  
**JOHN  
**Well, I must say, that was the most frickin amusing display I have ever seen in my entire life. (beat) Send me a copy?

**MYCROFT  
**Blog?

**JOHN  
**Deal.

_Flashback ends._

_MYCROFT picks up his phone; a strange smile plays on his face as he looks at the screen._

**MYCROFT  
**Yes, I can see how a woman like you can drive a man to drink. (glancing up at Mae) And the way my brother is _swooning_ over you, one can assume that you no longer qualify to become a nun.

**MAE  
**Mycroft Holmes! It is none of your business if I still qualify or not. Besides, your brother had me on the plane within the hour after I got out of the hospital. You can probably figure out the answer yourself. As for H swooning, that is completely ridiculous. You know he would be the last man on earth to make a fool of himself for anyone, including me.

**MYCROFT  
**(grinning)  
Yes, utterly ridiculous and such a shame.

**MAE  
**Why is that?

**MYCROFT  
**Simply put, a woman such as yourself, is the inspiration that compels a man to become ridiculous and write love sonnets and (clears throat) romantic drivel.

_MAE smiles warmly and walks over to MYCROFT's side and bends down and kisses his cheek.  
_  
**MAE  
**You dear man. I just might switch brothers. Would you write me poetry and sing me love songs?

**MYCROFT  
**(lifting her hand and kissing it)  
For you, I would recite Keats and take up, what is it call. . .oh, yes, Karaoke. Unlike someone we know, I've had practice in being a romantic fool.

**MAE  
**Alice?

_MYCROFT nods as his phone announces an incoming text. He looks at the screen.  
_  
**MYCROFT  
**Pardon me. Business.

_MAE nods and moves to pick up some of the fruit that had gone flying. Moving to the sink, she starts to rinse the fruit and slicing it. MYCROFT finishes reading and responding and puts his phone back on the table.  
_  
**MAE  
**Everything okay?

**MYCROFT  
**Fine, fine. Now, let's explore this whole switching brothers scenario further. I am sure that you will agree that being the older brother gives me a much higher level of maturity, therefore, it is in your best interest to well. . .um. . .give me a go.

_MAE laughs lightly and walks over to him, touching his shoulder, she places some freshly cut fruit in front of him.  
_  
**MAE  
**You're hungry. (beat) And Mrs. Hudson? How is she doing?

_MYCROFT's head immediately drops and starts too fiddled with the cups handle. MAE notices his reaction to her question and her eyes widen._

**MAE  
**Oh no, what happened?

**MYCROFT  
**Er. . .just a little episode, in and out within a week.

_MAE quickly turns away and deeply breathes in and out to try to compose herself._

**MYCROFT  
**These happenings are a part of everyday life. They would have occurred no matter if you had been there or not.

_MAE turns around to face him again, crossing her arms across her chest.  
_  
**MAE  
**This is very true but what you fail to see is that as my friends, I deeply care for each of them. It may not be in your nature, or Sherlock's, but it is in mine and it hurts me that I wasn't there when they needed me the most. _  
_  
**MYCROFT  
**Your efforts in humanizing us is commendable, Isabell, but it will not be achieved overnight. We've been doing it our way for a long time. You have already proven that there is hope. Um, quite a bit more for me than him.

_MAE lowers her arms and nods._

**MAE  
**(subdued)  
Just for the record, its Melanie, but you are right. But I think Doc started Sherlock off on the right track. If I was a logical woman, I should go after him. What do you think? Doc and I?

_MYCROFT eyes widen.  
_  
**MAE  
**(shaking her head)  
No, I couldn't do that to Mary, even with the divorce.

**MYCROFT  
**(relieved)  
Shall I call you Melanie or do you prefer Mel?

**MAE  
**(sad smile)  
That is what my dad use to call me. No, H said that I should stick with my current name.

_MYCROFT nods in agreement._

**MAE  
**So. . .what brings you to my quaint hiding place? Did he send you to check up on me?

**MYCROFT  
**No, I'm checking up on you for myself. I had no word from him in weeks.

**MAE  
**Weeks!

**MYCROFT  
**(looking at his fingertips)  
Oh, don't be too concern. It is normal for him to disappear. Happens when he is on the hunt. Traipsing around the world to get to this Hess and his mob.

**MAE  
**(still alarmed)  
When did you hear from him last?

**MYCROFT  
**He called two months ago to say he eliminated Hess' Pacific faction in California. Making his way to DC, I imagine.

**MAE  
**(alarmed)  
DC! Mycroft, no!

_MYCROFT jumps in his seat at her reaction. MAE turns away from MYCROFT. She pounds her fist on the counter in frustration and her shoulders start to shake and he hears a sob escape. MYCROFT quickly rises from the chair and rushes to her. He hesitantly places both hands on her shoulders and turns her around to face him. MAE's eyes are moist with tears.  
_  
**MYCROFT  
**Now, now, what is all this about?

**MAE  
**He is going into the lion's den. If anything happens to him—

**MYCROFT  
**Pishposh! He is loving it and the man has the damnest degree of luck.

_MAE moves to the table and slumps down into a chair. She is struggling to keep the tears from falling._

**MAE**  
You forget, Hess already managed to give one mastermind. . . my dad, no way out but to kill himself to save me. He can do it again. And, unlike my dad, H is dangerously impulsive and careless. On Hess' turf, his luck will end. I'm sure of it.

_MYCROFT returns to his chair, and places his hand over hers, patting it._

_Another text message comes in. MYCROFT picks up phone to read it as he speaks.  
_  
**MYCROFT  
**Your lack of confidence in Sherlock's. . .(reading, expression registers surprise) abilities. . .is . . .

_MYCROFT's hand reaches up to his forehead and he starts to sway. His eyes go to the cup of tea then up to MAE. _

**MYCROFT  
**You knew?

_MAE gives him an apologetic smile._

**MYCROFT  
**You really are awlful. . .clever. . .

_His head falls forward and hits the table top. MAE stands and moves around the table and rests her hand on MYCROFT's back._

**MAE  
**Sorry Mr. H. I have to speak privately to your brother.

_MAE picks up MYCROFT's phone and turns the lighted screen to her face. Her expression is serious._

_P.O.V. changes and you see SHERLOCK looking at MAE's face framed on his phone screen. His finger traces her face's outline on the tiny screen._

**MAE  
**(stern voice)  
You listen to me, Sherlock Holmes. I won't have you sacrificing yourself for me, you hear. You want to protect me, then you get your cheeky butt back to London because that is where I am heading.

_SHERLOCK speed dials MYCROFT's phone. _

_P.O.V. switches back to MAE. She answers the phone.  
_  
**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**I'll have you know that every action I take is precisely deliberated. (beat) Impulsive! (scoffs) And, you are not taking one step off that island.

**MAE  
**Or you will what? Have him lock me up?

_MAE turns the screen to MYCROFT. He is snoring loudly.  
_  
_P.O.V. switches to SHERLOCK. His blank face suddenly registers disgust in looking at MYCROFT. _

_MAE's face comes back on the screen.  
_  
**MAE  
**(continuing)  
There is others that know about Hess. . .Doc, Lestrade, Sally. . . .but you haven't whisked them away to a remote island. Why is that? (tears of frustration start to fall) I want to be finished with this. I'm done hiding. Done being away from my friends, and done being away from you!

_SHERLOCK eyes squint as he holds the phone back from him and pretends to strangle it in silent frustration. Bring the phone back, he goes to speak but stops himself and clamps his mouth shut._

_P.O.V. back to MAE._

_MAE angrily wipes the tears away.  
_  
**MAE  
**You're not my boss. I'm not even sure if you are my significant other. What good did it do me to run and hide, Sherlock? Dad is dead and they still found me. Hess is on the run and thanks to you, his army is few. Back in London, we will have the upper hand. Let him come to us. We'll be ready.

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**Obviously, you are not insignificant, otherwise, I would not have this irrepressible compulsion to protect you for my own preservation. You disturbed the harmonious balance I have worked hard to achieve and yet, I find it invigorating with a great deal of heart burn. (beat) Could be indigestion.

**MAE  
**Protect me! Mycroft is here, not you! And funny thing, all that you have proven to me is that your bite _is_ better than your intellectual bark.

_MAE thoughts go through a montage of quick black and white flashbacks of SHERLOCK attacking her neck regions. The last vision is of SHERLOCK dressed like Bela Lugosi in the film Dracula. You see him coming up from sucking blood from MAE's neck. You see MAE limply draped over a cushioned settee, eyes open and lifeless, but with a queer smile on her face._

_Snaps out of vision._

_MAE listens for a reaction, but there is only silence. She lets out a deep sigh.  
_  
**MAE**  
(continuing)  
Listen, I know that you are after Hess' insiders in Washington and trying to get information on where he is hiding. I think I can help. (long pause) H, I worked in the WITSEC program. I know names, places and. . .and. . .I took notes.

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(excited)  
Notes? What notes? Why didn't you tell me this before?

**MAE  
**You're the Genius. Why didn't you figure it out?

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(defensive)  
Hello. . .if you remember, I was distracted.

**MAE  
**(smiling softly)  
Yes, you were. Anyways, it was a different department, as an Administrative Assistant. They didn't know about my hearing abilities. Dad thought it best.

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**You caught on to what was happening with Hess.

**MAE  
**Yes, Dad and I figured it out. Before we could find someone to trust on the inside, we had to run. (beat) H, there are insiders but I believe that Hess' paranoia had them eliminated. So, you don't need to be in DC. Let me tell Mycroft all that I know and let his people do the investigating.

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(sarcastically)  
Leave it to him? That infatuated buffoon!

_MAE looking tenderly at the sleeping MYCROFT._

**MAE  
**(softly)  
No, leave it to your brother who cares for you and me. Trust him to not let us down.

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(harrumphing)  
He's besotted and that clouds his—

_SHERLOCK stops suddenly and his end goes silent.  
_  
**MAE  
**Clouds his what? Judgment? Makes him make mistakes, right? Like being drugged by a housekeeper? (pause) Wait a minute. . .

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**A last second decision causing you to hastily add the organic substance to the brew causing some of the larger, uncrushed flakes to drop onto the saucer. Your hand was shaking in setting it down in front of him and hesitant in pouring. The sediment alone on the bottom of the cup would have been enough to alert an amateur.

_MAE isn't really listening. She is in some sort of trance as her mind is clearly working. MAE blinks as a realization hits her. Her face suddenly softens and a slow smile forms._

**MAE  
**(softly, to herself)  
Oh, now I understand. He kept his distance because he was afraid that his feelings for me will cause him to make a mistake. (shaking her head) You were doing the opposite of what you wanted. You really wanted me near.

_P.O.V. switches to SHERLOCK.  
_  
**SHERLOCK  
**(talking to himself)  
Miles away, with a limited view. . .I clearly saw what was happening. Who is being careless here? (points finger to his chest) Not me. Why drug him? She knew all along I would want to plant a bug. That is why she would not take the phone that I offered. (looking back at MAE's face on the screen) Why played it up with Wee Willy?

**MAE  
**Because you always sent him, but it was you that I wanted to see. It was the only way I could think of to get you to come in his place.

_A look of astonishment crosses SHERLOCK's face._

_Whoosh! P.O.V. of SHERLOCK view on mini screen. Various visits from MYCROFT and MAE using her charms and subtle touching to convert MYCROFT from an indifferent, cool, British agent, into an approachable, old English gentleman (of sorts), with his sights on wooing MAE._

_P.O.V. switches back to MAE._

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**Oh! You intentionally flirted.

**MAE  
**I'm not very good at it.

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(admiration in his voice)  
Jealously. A formable adversary. Well played.

**MAE  
**Thank you but it didn't work. You're not here.

_P.O.V. changes back to SHERLOCK and the camera pans slowly away to reveal him sitting on a flat rooftop of the nearest building next to the lane that leads up to MAE's chalet on the hill. His back is to the roofs solid railing. He is dressed like a local farmer. A wide-brim straw hat is off to the side. SHERLOCK has a lazy grin on his face. _

_P.O.V. reverts back to MAE.  
_  
**MAE  
**I would like to think you were at least on your way, but now I understand why you stayed away. But it doesn't matter any longer. I'm leaving the island, H.

_P.O.V. back to SHERLOCK.  
_  
**SHERLOCK  
**Granted, you may have a higher degree of intelligence over the average person, but only stupid would return to London.

_P.O.V. back to MAE.  
_  
**MAE  
**(sweetly)  
Yes. I'll see you there.

_There is silence on SHERLOCK's end. MAE opens the last text message that MYCROFT received just moments before._

_ SHUT UP, SHE KNOWS AND GOOD NIGHT, YOU SOD._

_The previous text before that one:_

_ KAROAKE! REALLY? WANKER!_

**MAE  
**(sighing)  
H, face it. You're no longer alone. (beat) You've had a lifetime to play mind games with others, and now that I know you have those dreaded feelings for me, I'm going to use it to my advantage. Like it or not, you are going to have a better half.

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(disgusted tone)  
I'll move Watson back and go back to taking cold showers.

**MAE  
**(placing her hand on Mycroft's back)  
Fine. I have a very willing back-up guy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the world's best PA working for him. I wonder if he snogs as well as you do?

_MAE hears SHERLOCK choke out a gag, drop his phone and muffle a curse. She smiles. She waits for SHERLOCK picks up the phone._

**MAE  
**(sweetly)  
Sorry, but I'm afraid that there is no going back to being harmoniously balanced.

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**I'm not listening. . . la, la, la. . .

**MAE  
**(beaming)  
Let's see, you already got to first base, and dying to get to second. But don't count on it until you take me on a date.

_P.O.V. back to SHERLOCK. His eyes are wide and unblinking; mouth is hanging open and his complexion is pale.  
_  
**MAE (O.C.)  
**H? Are you still there?

_P.O.V. back to MAE.  
_  
**MAE  
**Well, get use to the idea. You are taking me on a real date when I get back. Flowers, dining, dancing, the works. Let us see if you are worthy to be called my significant other. Maybe I will let Mycroft take me out and compare you two. How interesting would that be?

_SHERLOCK is heard harrumphing._

**MAE  
**I'll see you back in London. _  
_  
**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**Stay there. I'll come for you.

**MAE  
**(shaking her head)  
Oh no, you won't. I'll not fall for that. You are going to tell sleeping beauty here to escort me home after he wakes.

_After a couple seconds of silence. SHERLOCK pipes in.  
_  
**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**Local plant. . .unique to the Greek isles?

**MAE  
**Yes. A little old lady helped me with the recipe. Surprised it worked so fast.

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**Souvenir?

**MAE  
**Sure, I'll bring some back for you. Anything else?

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**A bat.

**MAE  
**(beaming)  
Going to try for second base?

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(matter-in-fact tone)  
First, beat Mr. Sand Man into a bloody pulp.

**MAE  
**H, be nice.

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**Then, what is the Americanism? Over the field? Out. . .

**MAE  
**(blushing)  
. . .of the park. (beat) You did miss me.

_P.O.V. switches back to SHERLOCK on the rooftop. He is standing at the edge. You see only his back. His head is tilted slightly up; he is looking up at the hill where MAE is.  
_  
**SHERLOCK  
**Yes, that is it.


End file.
